


i'll be the girlfriend in your wet dreams

by bearer_of_light



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Adults only, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Mutual Pining, Professor Lexa (The 100), Slow Burn, Smut, Student Clarke, both are thirsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-06-30 18:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 44,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15757380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearer_of_light/pseuds/bearer_of_light
Summary: Clarke meets a hot girl and it turns out it's her  new professor, Lexa meets a hot girl and it turns out she's one of her students. Or how Clarke and Lexa meet each other, wanna bang each other but also not ruin each other lives, manage to be really inappropriate while trying really hard to be professional and then have a happy end.





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn’t supposed to rain that day, but Clarke was not in God’s grace and it did rain. And it rained in the worst possible moment. She was in the middle of her morning run, it was six thirty in the morning and Clarke was wet from head to toe and unfortunately for her it wasn’t all sweat. The worst part was that she had to cut it short, she went straight home instead of doing another round around the park. 

Clarke took off the wet clothes the moment she walked into her apartment. Usually she’d wait till she got to her room but that morning she was alone. Raven spent the night in someone else’s bed and she still wasn’t back. Clarke threw the wet clothes on the floor next to her bed and walked in the bathroom. She liked her showers cold and short but that morning she took a long and hot one. 

She put on eyeliner and mascara and that was about as much effort as she was ready to put that morning. She opened her closet, picked the pink blouse she decided to wear that day and black jeans. She dried and fixed her hair, picked the bag that way on the chair next to her, put in the notebook and a couple of books that were lying on the desk as well as her wallet. 

She put her phone in her back pocket, took her keys and umbrella and went back outside. 

**Clarke:** where are you?

She sent the text to Raven before stepping out on the street. 

It was Clarke’s first day back in school, so to say. She was in her final year at Polis University and she couldn’t wait to be back. It was a strange thing to feel especially when she knew she wasn’t going to be having the same feeling 3 months into it. Her summer was spent between interning at Marcus’ office, or as Raven liked to call him, councilman Kane, and heavy drinking with Raven. And sometimes Octavia. There was also more than one night of waking up in bed that wasn’t her own. That was kinda Clarke’s thing. Short flings. Anything longer was taking too much time and it was too much effort. 

It was 7 when Clarke next looked at her phone.

**Raven:** sorry, took longer than i thought

**Raven:** meet you at there in 10 minutes

**Clarke:** hurry

_ There  _ was Grounders, small coffee shop just off campus, place where Clarke and Raven, with Octavia’s occasional appearance, spent some of their free time and most of the free time they had between classes. Coffee wasn’t bad and the general vibe of the place was warm and welcoming. And having one of the baristas have a crush on Clarke didn’t not help. 

Clarke found a tiny shelter, just next to the window looking inside. She stood under her small umbrella and hoped Raven would show up soon. 

It was sort of their thing, Raven and hers, coffee at Grounders first thing in the morning. Fuel until the first break they had in their schedule. It was too early for Octavia who cherished every second she could spend in bed before the first morning class, or soccer practice. Octavia lived on campus while Raven and Clarke had a place couple of blocks away. Which also was one of the main reasons their morning routine existed. Both of them were too lazy to make coffee in the morning and too addicted to not have any.

Clarke took out her phone and opened Instagram. She liked a couple of pics with Octavia smiling next to Lincoln and a couple more of girls that popped up on her feed. People were probably still sleeping, considering the amount of non active friends. She opened the weather app on her phone. Rain was supposed to start falling around 10 and it was 7:15 and it didn’t look like it had any plans of stopping. 

Clarke peeked through the window. There were a couple of people inside. She leaned a bit to the right and saw Echo was working that morning. Clarke sighed in relief that it wasn’t Niylah. Niylah was one of the flings, one that happened more than once and one that Clarke didn’t have the strength to deal in the morning. 

**Clarke:** where are you?

**Raven:** just got back, be there in 15 

**Clarke:** it was 10 minutes 15 minutes

**Raven:** i know i know, sorry

**Raven:** grab coffee and wait for me outside

**Raven:** please and thank you and love you and sorryyy

That meant Raven wasn’t going to be there before 7:30. Clarke rolled her eyes and when the wind started blowing her already wet feet were starting to get cold. She took a deep breath and realized that she should get inside.

**Clarke:** i hope it was worth it

Clarke turned around, closed her umbrella, pushed the door open and was in the middle of typing Raven another message when she felt something, or rather someone, hit her arm and then something very hot on her previously very cold feet. 

She jumped back and cried out, half in pain, half in surprise. 

She also heard someone swear, loud and angry. 

Clarke looked up from her burned feet. First thing she saw were a pair of black pumps. Her eyes going up she saw black pantsuit and then a white shirt that had a brown stain on the lower part of it. Clarke looked further up until her eyes met with those of a pissed looking brunette, with curly hair hanging loose down her shoulders. She was still swearing and not paying much attention to Clarke, other than stare. Deadly.

Clarke had even more trouble focusing when she saw light in green eyes. She saw brunette’s mouth opening and she heard words coming out of it but she couldn’t decipher what she was saying because Clarke was too busy staring at the gorgeous woman in front of her. 

Then she remembered the hot drink spilled on her feet and brown splotch on white shirt. 

“I’m so sorry.”

“Maybe if you watched were you’re going, instead at your phone, you wouldn’t have to be sorry.”

“Did it burn you?,” Clarke looked down at brunette’s shirt.

“I’m fine,” the woman wiped the spot on her shirt and Clarke stared as if she was hypnotized by the simple action of the woman in front of her. And when she pulled the shirt out of her pants, Clarke's mouth went dry at the smallest sight of her skin. Clarke was lucky enough to see an inkling of abs when the shirt rolled up a bit higher. 

“Let me buy you another one.”

“What?”

“Coffee, let me buy you another coffee.” Clarke was ready to buy another whatever the woman wanted. But maybe she didn’t need to know that.

“I don’t have time for that.”

“C’mon, please, it’s the least I can do, and there’s no one, it’s gonna be a minute or so,” Clarke felt her ears burning. She didn’t even want to imagine the shade of red they were. “It’s bad enough I ruined your shirt, please.” She had to actively talk herself out of looking at the said shirt.

The woman looked at the watch on her left hand. It was simple, black strap and silver case. It went great with the rest of her outfit. “Okay,” she sighed. 

“Okay.” Clarke flashed a smile before quickly turning around and walking to the counter. “What do you drink?” 

“Black with no cream and one sugar.” Clarke smiled and ordered three coffees. Of course the hot brunette in white shirt and black pantsuit would drink that. “What?,” the woman asked when she saw Clarke smiling.

“Nothing, it just suits you, I guess.” Clarke shook her head. “I’m sorry, my brain is all over the place before coffee and everything,” Clarke couldn’t believe the words coming out of her mouth could be so broken and detached from what she wanted them to be. But it earned her a smile. She felt as if her heart was about to explode when she saw brunette’s mouth curl up.

“It’s fine, as you can see I’m also not the fluffiest person in the world, before coffee.”

“What about after?”

“What about it?”

“How fluffy are you?”

Another smile. That was two in as many minutes. “Depends,” the woman said.

“On what?”

“Circumstances.”

“For example?”

“Who is standing opposite me.”

“What are my chances?” Clarke was kinda getting her groove back. Kinda.

“Of what exactly?,” the woman smirked and Clarke’s groove jumped out of the window.

Clarke swallowed thickly, unsure if brunette was just friendly or if it was an invite for more than friendly. “Fluffy.”

“You don’t look like you’re a fan of fluffy,” brunette smiled. Third one.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You just don’t.”

“And what do I look like?” It was a mistake, but Clarke realized it too late. She felt green eyes on her legs, her arms, her neck, with a short break on her chest. That’s when she knew brunette wasn’t just friendly. 

“You look like you don’t need me to tell you what you’re a fan of.”

“And you don’t look like a coward.”

“What’s  _ that _ supposed to mean?” Fourth smile.

“You backed out faster than you spilled coffee on me.”

“That wasn’t just my fault.”

“I was staring at my phone, where were you staring?” And just like that, Clarke wasn’t the only one with red cheeks.

“Here you go,” Echo decided to do her job in the worst possible time. She put three cups in front of them. When Clarke paid, Echo smiled at her and disappearing again. “I think this is you,” Clarke pushed cup of black coffee away from the other two, towards the brunette. “I’d give it to you but I don’t wanna spill it again.”

The woman laughed and Clarke felt the redness spreading from her ears to her neck. “Better safe than sorry.” It was the best sound Clarke heard all year. 

“What’s your name?,” Clarke blurted out. She reckoned it was her last chance to ask, since the woman looked like she was about to leave and the last thing Clarke wanted was for them to remain just strangers that once met and could’ve been more than strangers but never were. 

“Lexa.”

“Lexa.”

“That would be me.” Fifth smile. “What about you?”

“Clarke.”

“Like Kent?”

“But with an e,” Clarke grinned.

“Clarke.” Clarke was sure that by the time Lexa had said her name, everything on her from neck up was red. Thankfully the rest of her body was hidden behind the clothes. “I like it.” Sixth smile.

“I’m sorry about your shirt.” By that point Clarke was just buying time. 

“It’s fine, I have a spare in my car.”

“In case you spill coffee on your first choice?”

“In case pretty girls spill coffee on my first choice.”

“That happens a lot to you?”

“Only when I’m lucky.”

“So you think I’m pretty, even though I ruined your shirt?”

“I don’t see how those two things correlate.”

“You still haven’t said what my look tells about what I like and fancy words won’t help you get out of saying it.”

“I could just leave,” Lexa lifted her brow.

“But where’s fun in that?”

Lexa tilted her head, as if thinking about her next words. “Wild.”

“Wild?”

“Yes,” Lexa smiled.

Clarke looked at her blouse, her pants and her shoes before looking back at Lexa. “Could you please tell me what exactly on me gives you the idea that I like  _ wild _ ?”

“Your blush and your smile,” Lexa said. “There’s nothing fluffy about that blush.”

“You think?”

“Yes.”

“Wanna be sure?”

“I’m already kinda late.”

“You don’t have to be sure now,” Clarke bit her lip. “Maybe over some drink that’s not coffee.”

Lexa chuckled. “Give me your phone.” Clarke grinned and handed her phone to Lexa who put in her number and gave it back to Clarke. “Text me, but not while walking.”

“I promise.”

“Thanks for the coffee Clarke.”

Clarke saw Lexa was about to leave, she saw her smile at her before turning around and pushing the door behind her open. She saw her leave but she didn’t really see it. She was too busy staring at her lips then her hair falling down her back then her ass then her legs. 

“Are you okay?,” Echo asked.

“I’m fine yes and thank you,” Clarke smiled, distracted and uninterested. “That girl, that was just here, is she here often?”

“First time seeing her.”

“I have to go, Raven should be here any minute and we’ll be late if we don’t hurry.”

“Enjoy your day Clarke,” Echo smiled.

When Clarke got out rain had stopped and she saw Raven a couple hundred hundred feet away, hurrying to get to Clarke. 

“I’m so sorry,” she said after Clarke gave her her coffee. “And thank you,” she drank almost half of it in no time.

“Hope she was worth it,” Clarke chuckled.

“Oh she was.”

“Who was it anyway?”

“You don’t know her,” Raven smirked.

“Will I get to know her?”

“I doubt I’ll ever see her again.”

“Another one bites the dust,” Clarke clinked their cups.

“You should try it, it’s really good.”

“Thanks, I’ll pass.”

“You are uncharacteristically peachy this morning,” Raven said. “I thought I was going to be met with fire and lighting and some shit like that.”

“I met someone.”

“You met someone?”

“Yes.”

“You mean you fell in love with some lucky clueless stranger?”

“I actually talked with this one,” Clarke bit her lip. “Even got a name and a number.” 

“Fuck, now I regret not being here.”

“It’s your fault anyway, if you were here then nothing would have happened, so maybe I should thank you.”

“So what you’re telling me is that I’m responsible for you meeting the love of your life?”

“She’s not the love of my life.”

“You haven’t pictured her between your legs?”

“Shut up,” Clarke slapped Raven’s hand. “And since when is that characteristic of the love of one’s life?”

“You get so chatty when you meet the loves of your life.”

“Raven, I’m serious, stop.”

“How did you end up talking with her?”

“I was looking at my phone instead of where I was going and she bumped into me and spilled coffee all over my feet and her shirt.”

“That’s so you, I can’t,” Raven started laughing. “I’d be pissed as fuck if you did that to me, no matter how hot you are.”

“She was pissed, but I think she got over it by the time she left,” Clarke smiled remembering the way Lexa smiled at her.

“That’s disgusting.”

“What?”

“That smile you have,” Raven said. “How did you manage to fall in love with someone in 5 minutes you’ve known them?”

“I did not fall in love with her.”

“Let me rephrase it, how did you manage to fall in such lust with someone in 5 minutes you’ve known them?”

“You haven’t seen her.”

“Then describe her to me.”

“She was almost in a suit, and she had heels and long curly hair and green eyes and a really nice smile and really great legs and I’m pretty sure she has abs.”

“You’re describing her as teenage boys would.”

“Fuck off.”

“I’m kidding,” Raven laughed. “What’s her name?”

“Lexa.”

“Have you texted Lexa yet?”

“No,” Clarke groaned.

“Clarke, what did I tell you?”

“I’m not gonna text her 10 minutes after I met her. That’s creepy.”

“As if you weren’t a creepy starer.”

“That’s not a real world.”

“Doesn’t matter.”

“She has a great ass.”

“Teenage boy,” Raven chuckled. “I gotta leave you now.” They were in front of the building where Raven’s lectures were. Clarke had another couple of minutes of walking to where Octavia was waiting for her. 

“Don’t blow up anything.”

“Don’t fall in lust with anyone,” Raven yelled as she went up the stairs. “And see you for lunch.” She said and disappeared into the building. 

“You’re late.” Octavia said when Clarke finally got in front of Political Science department building.

“Long story,” Clarke sighed. “Where’s Lincoln?”

“He left just before you came.”

“Too bad, haven’t seen him in a while.”

“We can go out this Friday?”

“Maybe.”

“It wouldn’t kill you to say yes once,” Octavia shook her head. “We won’t have anything to study yet, if that’s what’s stopping you.”

“I’m just not in the mood.” More like I don’t know if I’m gonna be on a date.

“Maybe you’ll be.”

“That’s why I said maybe.”

Octavia’s major was, like Clarke’s, Political Science, she got to Polis thanks to soccer scholarship. She met Lincoln in their freshman year. He was a couple of years older, but Bellamy, her brother knew him, and Octavia fell for him. They were together ever since. 

The lecture hall was open and there were a dozen or so people inside, “We are not sitting in the front row,” Octavia hooked her arm under Clarke’s and pulled her with her towards the rows in the back.

“But-”

“I don’t wanna hear it. Let’s chill with nerd stuff Clarke,” Octavia said to her.

“I’ve heard this is an amazing class and that the new professor is really really good.”

“You will hear everything the same from a bit further in the back. Or you can sit alone in the front, your choice.”

Clarke rolled her eyes and took out her notebook and a couple of pens. They still had around 10 minutes before the lecture was supposed to start. Clarke took that class solely because of the whispers about the new professor coming from overseas. She made Octavia take it with her in case whispers were just whispers and it turned out to be much worse than she expected. 

Clarke let her hand flow freely over the empty page in front of her. She didn’t realize who she was drawing. She didn’t even see that the hall was now filled with students and that all of them were silent.

Octavia pulled her hand and whispered “Your doodle looks a lot like our professor.”

Clarke frowned, looked at the notebook in front of her and then up and down at the woman putting her bag on the desk in front of the blackboard. Couple of people could still be heard talking, but they stopped the moment she turned around. She had glasses and her hair was pulled up in a pony tail, but Clarke would recognize her anywhere.

“Good morning, my name is Alexandria Woods, welcome to Cause and Prevention of War.”

“Fuck,” Clarke murmured as she sank lower in her chair.

Octavia looked at her, furrowing her brows as if to ask her what is wrong with her. But Clarke didn’t even notice Octavia looking at her. She was too preoccupied trying to turn off sirens blasting in her head.

Lexa’s voice was different then it was earlier that morning in the Grounders. But that was only natural, in front of her was professor Woods, in the Grounders it was just Lexa. 

After a dozen excruciating minutes she felt Octavia pull her shirt. “Are you okay?”

Clarke shushed her and just waved her off. She hoped Octavia would let it go because the last thing she wanted was Lexa’s attention on her. She was still wearing the same pants and a white shirt, with no stain on it. Clarke felt her cheeks reden when Lexa smiled briefly.

“Clarke?,” Octavia tried again.

“I’m okay,” Clarke whispered.

“I’m gonna send a piece of paper and I’ll ask you to sign it,” Clarke had hoped that she misheard Lexa’s words. “I’m also going to ask you to write your full name on it.”

Clarke started to panic, she didn’t want Lexa to see her and she certainly didn’t want Lexa to read her name. She knew there was no way she wouldn’t notice it. There are not many people in the world named Clarke. She anxiously looked around and saw there were a lot of people there, must have been close to hundred, maybe, after all, there was some hope that Lexa was going to just skim the list, or not even look at it until the end of lecture. 

When Octavia handed her the paper, Clarke spent almost a minute staring at it. When she finally decided to sign her name her hands were shaking. 

“Are you having a stroke?,” Octavia asked her when it took Clarke too long to write her name.

“I’m so fucked,” Clarke whispered.

“What the fuck Clarke?”

“Shhhh,” Clarke put her name on the paper and covered her face with her hand. “Just be quiet,” she said to Octavia.

Clarke watched as the paper went from on hand to the other until the last person signed their name, got up and carried the paper down to Lexa. Clarke felt grains of sweat forming on her neck and her hands. 

“C’mon, just put it down,” she whispered. “Please.”

But Lexa did the opposite. Her eyes moved slowly down the paper. There was no way she was doing anything other than reading their names. Then she paused, lifted her head, for just a moment, her eyes skimmed the room and Clarke sank further down her chair and behind the guy sitting in front of her. After a couple of seconds Lexa’s eyes were back on the paper, she skimmed the rest of the list and proceeded with lecture. 

Clarke was sure Lexa saw her name and then continued with the lecture as if nothing had happened. She talked about syllabus, what the grading would be like and what she expected from them. Not once did her eyes cross path with Clarke’s. 

And when she said they were done for the day, the sirens went off again in Clarke’s head. The last thing she wanted was to have Lexa acknowledge her existence. 

Clarke saw her watch everyone leave the room, probably looking for someone she met a couple of hours earlier. Someone she gave her number to. Someone named Clarke. 

“O, you need to hide me.”

“I need to what?,” Octavia stared at her like she was a crazy person.

“I need you to hide me please.”

“Hide you where?”

“When we get out, I don’t want her to see me.”

“You don’t want the professor to see you?”

“Please, I’ll explain.”

“It better be good because you are acting like a fool.”

“Please.”

“Okay,” Octavia sighed. “Harper,” Octavia called after the girl in front of them. She was one of Octavia’s teammates. “Walk next to me,” she said to Clarke.

Somehow, by the grace of Gods, Clarke managed to get out of the room without Lexa noticing her. Or at least that was what she thought. 

What she didn’t know is that Lexa saw her as soon as she walked into the room. 

She saw her before Octavia pointed her finger at her. 

She saw her before Clarke started to hide. 

She saw her before she got the paper back. 

And she certainly saw her leave.

* * *

Lexa’s day started great. She woke up on time, with the sound of rain hitting her windows. She took a long shower, she made breakfast and ate it.

It was her first day at her new job. She was surprised when Anya called her a couple of months prior, asking if she wanted to come home. She had a job ready to be offered to Lexa. She’d teach a course on Political Science department in Polis University. 

Anya called just as Lexa was getting ahead of a rough patch in her life. She had just broken up with her girlfriend of 3 years. It was an amicable breakup, the two even stayed friends afterwards, but it was still a breakup and it meant a lot of things. Anya’s offer came as a breath of fresh air. 

Lexa said yes, packed her bags and came back home for a fresh start.

Polis University wasn’t far from her new apartment, 10 minute drive, and Grounders, Indra’s coffee shop, was just around the corner. 

That’s what she did that morning. She parked her car on faculty parking and walked back to the Grounders. When she got there it was empty. A pretty dirty blonde, a bit younger than Lexa, welcomed her with a smile. Lexa ordered her coffee, drank a bit when she got it, talked with the girl and after a couple of minutes got up to leave. She wanted to get early to the office, go over her notes once more before the lecture. 

Then her day turned a bit worse. But before it turned worse, for a really short second, it was a lot better. 

She was a couple of steps away from the door when she saw a blonde girl come in. The girl was looking at the phone in her hand and Lexa got distracted with the low cut blouse she was wearing. She got so distracted that she ran straight into the girl, spilling coffee all over her own shirt and the girl’s feet. 

Lexa found that her name was Clarke. She had a pretty smile and she was way more obvious than Lexa was with her staring. Lexa was so distracted that she even gave Clarke her number.

Lexa’s day went back to being great. 

She spent the walk to her office thinking about the low cut blouse and those couple of minutes when Clarke turned and the outline of her bra popped up. And let’s not forget about those black jeans that were sure to appear in more than one of Lexa’s wandering thoughts.

When Lexa got to the lecture hall, her day started to get worse, slowly, but surely.

Why it got worse? Because as soon as she walked in she saw blonde hair and a really familiar dirty pink blouse. It got a bit more worse when she saw blonde hair trying to hide behind the person sitting in front of her. It got a lot worse when she saw Clarke written among the names of her students. It reached the lowest point when she saw Clarke’s face as she hurried out of the hall. 

After the last student had left the room, Lexa picked up her stuff and went straight to Anya’s office.

“I’ve just had the worst day of my life.”

Anya stopped tying on her computer and looked at her worried, “What happened?”

“It’s like a horror movie.”

“You’re scaring me,” Anya said. “Did something happen in class?”

“Yes,” Lexa paused, “kinda,” she added, “not really.”

“Okay, I can’t help you if you don’t tell me everything that happened.”

“I’ve met someone this morning,” Lexa sat at the chair next to Anya’s desk.

“Okay. Who?”

“Clarke...a girl, in the Grounders,” Lexa rubbed her forehead, she tried not to think about the pink blouse. “I spilled coffee all over her feet and my shirt.”

“That’s funny, but I won’t laugh,” Anya bit her lip, “also not unusual for you.”

“Yeah but-”, Lexa wanted to say she had a good excuse, that Clarke was too hot to look at, but stopped herself on time, she remembered who Clarke was and what it meant, “that’s not the point. I spilled coffee and she thought it was her fault because she wasn’t looking where she was going, then she offered to buy me another one.”

“So far I don’t see why it’s the worst day of your life?”

“We talked a bit, while the coffee was getting ready,” Lexa sighed, “we kinda hit it off, I gave her my number...”

“Wait wait wait, what does this girl look like?”

“That’s not important.”

“Indulge me.”

“Blonde her, blue eyes, she was dressed nice. She seemed funny.”

“That’s scarce, which means that  _ we kinda hit it off _ means you kinda like her.” Lexa’s response was biting even harder on her lip. “Oh my God, I can’t believe this,” Anya laughed. “Please tell me you didn’t fall in love with some random girl?”

“She’s my student.” Anya stared at her in disbelief. For a moment the only sound in the room was buzzing of Anya’s computer. Then Anya’s face went from shock to something much worse.

“This is the best day of my life,” she started to laugh.

“Anya it’s not funny.”

“And you of all people.”

“Anya,” Lexa warned.

“Don’t Anya me.” 

“I told her she looked like she liked wild things and to text me.”

“This is gold.”

“It’s the worst day of my life.”

“Don’t be so dramatic.”

“I’m not, I could get fired.”

“Why would you get fired? It’s not like you did anything. You just talked with the girl. Right?”

“Yeah but I could get fired.”

“You mean up until an hour ago you regretted not doing more than just talk,” Anya smirked.

“I’m not gonna answer that.”

“Sometimes no answer is the best answer,” Anya laughed. “Is she hot?,” she leaned back in her chair. “Of course she is, you gave a random girl your number, she must be really fucking hot. I might feel sorry for you.”

“She’s a student.”

“Not mine,” Anya smirked. “Is she?”

“I’m not gonna answer that.”

“C’mon Lex.”

“No.”

“She must be hot beyond words to make you that freaked out,” Anya said. “What did you say it was? Clarke?,” Anya’s eyes widened “don’t tell me it’s Clarke Griffin?” Anya turned to her computer and started to type.

“What are you doing?,” Lexa circled around Anya’s desk and saw that she had pulled up Clarke’s record. “You can’t do that.”

“I just did,” Anya said clicking on Clarke’s picture. Lexa felt the faintest rush in her heartbeat when Clarke’s face popped up on the screen. “Is this your Clarke?,” Anya looked up at Lexa and when she saw that Lexa was too busy staring to answer her she knew she had the right Clarke. “She is pretty. And really smart,” Anya added scrolling through Clarke’s record. “Volunteers at the hospital,” Anya said. “I helped her organize that dance last year I told you about, for the Homeless Youth Center in the city.”

“I remember.”

“I bet you didn’t mind having coffee on your shirt when you saw Griffin standing in front of you.”

“Anya!”

“What?”

“Stop.”

“I just find it extremely funny.”

“I’m glad I helped with that.”

“She’s a great girl.”

“Anya stop.”

“And an excellent student,” Anya smirked. “You will enjoy working with her, if you ever get over your lady boner.”

“I can’t with you.”

“Just imagine how she must be feeling.”

“Judging by how hard she tried to hide, I’d say she’s dying of embarrassment.”

“Or she has a huge lady boner and she’s trying to hide it.”

“I’m not talking to you anymore.”

“Love you too Woods.”

Lexa flipped Anya off before she left her office.

It was much much later that day when Lexa was out, on what was supposed to be celebration of her first day, but turned into a tease fest.

“Will you show her to me already?,” Luna asked after the third glass of wine.

“No,” Lexa shook her head.

Luna turned her head away, “Anya?”

“We won’t do anything like that.”

“Imagine beautiful blonde hair, gorgeous eyes,” Anya started describing Clarke to Luna, “killer smile, really really smart,” she paused, smirked and then added “and a perfect pair of tits.”

“Anya,” Lexa groaned.

“You’ve always had a soft spot for that,” Luna giggled. “I mean blonde hair of course.”

“I’m gonna leave if this doesn’t stop,” Lexa shook her head.

“C’mon give us a break, it’s not every day that you slip,” Anya said.

“But I didn’t, it was just coffee.”

“You wanna tell me that you didn’t imagine what she had under that blouse that you fancied so much?,” Anya smirked.

“It doesn’t matter what I did or didn’t imagine,” Lexa said. “It’s not gonna happen.”

“It could,” Luna jumped in, “in a couple of months.”

“No,” Lexa said.

“Why not? She’s gonna be just a student, not yours anymore.”

“As if you don’t know our Lex. She can’t allow herself to think that, because imagine what the thought police will do to her,” Anya teased her.

“I don’t see how this is funny,” Lexa said.

“I think you do, you just don’t wanna laugh,” Anya said. “But for real, don’t do anything stupid, not while she’s your student.”

Lexa sighed, “This is gonna be a long year.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Only you would have something like that happen to you.” Raven had spent the last hour going between laughing at Clarke and poking fun at her. 

“Remember that time she had a crush on our history teacher.” Octavia was there to help Raven out. 

“You have a type Clarke, we’ve finally figured it out.”

“I hate you both.” It had been a really long day for Clarke. From meeting Lexa that morning, to getting her number and then finding out she was her professor, the fact that didn’t help contain Clarke’s thoughts from running in inappropriate direction. On the contrary, it did the opposite.

“You can’t honestly believe she didn’t notice you.”

“Why would she?”

“It’s hard to miss all that,” Raven waved her hand in front of Clarke’s face and chest.

“Fuck off Raven,” Clarke said. “And I know she didn’t.”

“Why are you so sure? It’s not like she would’ve called after you if she did see you. She must be freaked out,” Raven said. “Like imagine telling your student you wanna fuck her.”

“She never said that,” Clarke sighed, she was starting to see how it was a bad idea to tell Raven everything that had happened. She could’ve stayed in peace and dwell on it on her own. She certainly didn’t need Raven’s teasing. 

“Right, she just said you look wild and that she wants a piece of it. I’m sure she wanted to pick flowers with you.”

“I for one don’t blame you for freaking out,” Octavia looked at Clarke. “She is hot.”

“I feel left out,” Raven said.

“Oh yeah, you don’t know how she looks,” Octavia grinned. “You should be sorry.”

“Let’s check her Instagram,” Raven picked up Clarke’s phone, unlocked it and opened the app she was after.

Clarke had never regretted giving Raven her passcode as in that moment. “Let’s not.” Clarke tried to take her phone out of Raven’s hands but with no success.

“Let’s relax, Clarke,” Raven said to her. “We’ll just take a look.”

“She probably doesn’t even have an account,” Octavia said.

“What did you say her last name was?,” Raven asked.

“Woods,” Octavia said.

“Oh,” Raven was staring at Clarke’s phone. “Her handle is Commander,” Raven grinned, “that says a lot about her.”

“Raven if you’re gonna look through her photos then at least shut the fuck up,” Clarke said. Commander was suiting. Clarke could think of more than one situation where it would be suiting.

“Oh God, you’re blushing,” Raven chuckled. “You really have it bad,” she shook her head and continued to look through Lexa’s feed. “She’s hot,” Clarke saw Raven’s finger going up the screen. “She has abs.” Clarke leaned back a bit, trying to sneak a peek at the pictures Raven was scrolling through. “And she’s so gay.” Raven turned the phone and showed Clarke picture of Lexa wrapped in rainbow flag.

“And she liked going downtown,” Octavia commented when a photo of Lexa in a bar showed up.

“Stop.” Clarke groaned as her friends laughed. Raven continued to scroll down Lexa’s photos, and Clarke continued to drool. “Please don’t accidentally like something.”

“I won’t.”

“C’mon Clarke, relax,” Octavia bumped Clarke’s shoulder. “Treat it as you’d treat any crush.”

“Just don’t fuck her,” Raven chuckled as she went back up to the beginning of Lexa’s Instagram feed. 

“Or do, you know, anything is possible,” Octavia grinned.

“I might if you won’t,” Raven said going back up to the last photo. “But I think she likes blondes.” It was a photo of Lexa and some blonde woman’s hands wrapped around her neck and her lips pressed against Lexa’s cheek. 

“That’s enough,” Clarke reached her hand to take back her phone. 

“Oh shit,” Raven threw Clarke’s phone on the table in front of them as if it was poison.

“What did you do?,” Clarke knew it was something bad.

“I didn’t do anything, it’s your fault.”

“What did you do Raven?”

“I might have followed her.”

“You did what?”

“I didn’t mean it.” Clarke took the phone and saw that Raven did indeed followed Lexa. “Just unfollow her.”

“Yeah, that will solve everything,” Clarke felt beads of cold sweat forming at the back of her neck.

“DM her and explain her what happened, tell her your friend did it and it was an accident and apologize,” Octavia saw Clarke was in full blown panic mode and tried to save the situation. “Or text her, you do have her number don’t you?”

“Yeah I should totally text her, that will solve everything.”

“It’s a start.” Clarke wasn’t really listening to what was being said to her. She kept staring at that photo of Lexa and that blonde. 

“Just say you’re sorry and it won’t happen again,” Raven said.

“Yeah because that will explain why we were looking through her Instagram, why I was looking.”

“You were looking because you were curious,” Octavia’s attempt of an excuse earned her a groan from Clarke. 

“I wanna die.” Clarke put locked her phone and put it face down on the table.

“No you don’t. It’s not that big of a deal, c’mon,” Raven said. “Shit like that happens all the time. If she cared that much then she should’ve had her account locked.”

“I still wanna die.”

“Just tell her you wanted to show your friends your hot professor,” Raven said. 

“Great excuse,” Clarke said. “Just fucking great. ‘Hey Lexa sorry for the stalking I just had to show my friend how hot you are’.”

“Then treat her just like some woman you’ve met, unfollow her and ignore it ever happened,” Raven said.

“She’s my professor Raven, I can’t just ignore it.”

“And this morning she was some girl you wanted to fuck.”

“Raven I swear to God.”

“Clarke breathe,” Octavia said. “You’re gonna have a heart attack.”

“I hate my life.”

“Breathe,” Octavia said again. “You’re gonna DM her and then unfollow her. Before she blocks you.”

“Why would she block me?,” Clarke frowned.

“Because you are her student Clarke and I doubt she wants her students looking at her abs. Or at least she doesn’t want to know that her students are looking at her abs… Just DM her and then unfollow her,” Octavia said.

“I bet she doesn’t mind it as much if it’s Clarke,” Raven said.

“Shut the fuck up Raven,” Clarke and Octavia said in unison.

“You know I’m right, just like we all know Clarke wants to be in that blonde’s position,” Raven chuckled. “I bet she even has it playing in her mind and this freakout is more about that and less about this”

“Shut up,” Octavia said.

“What do I even say?,” Clarke stared at the empty conversation she had opened with Commander. Looking at the photo next to the name had heat building between Clarke’s legs. She knew she had to get it over with. Just as she was about to start to type her message, a notification popped on her phone  _ ‘Commander liked your photo.’ _

“Oh fuck,” Clarke’s words didn’t match her face, because she was smiling when she knew she should be mortified. She tapped on the notification and was redirected to a beach photo she posted a couple of weeks ago.

“She fucked up even more than I did,” Raven laughed.

“Oh my God,” Octavia couldn’t stop laughing. “She’s so gonna block you.”

“I told you she’d never miss  _ that. _ ”

“I’d say she wants to tap that,” Octavia grinned.

“This is all your fault Raven,” Clarke groaned. “What do I do now?”

“DM her and ask if she wants to bang, when she ghosts you send another message and say that you apologize and that it autocorrected it from hang.”

“If you say another word, I swear to God it will be the last thing you will ever say,” Clarke said.

“Relax Clarke,” Raven laughed. “But do something fast.”

Clarke went back to DM screen and typed the message for Lexa.

_ hi! i’m so sorry for following you, my friend was messing around with my phone and she pressed the wrong button. i’m gonna unfollow you and you can block me if you want. i promise i won’t say anything to anyone about your profile or something like that. again, i’m so sorry. _

After sending the message, Clarke went back to Lexa’s profile and unfollowed her, like she said she would. 

“She didn’t block you, that’s good,” Raven said.

“I told you to shut up.”

“C’mon Clarke I’m sorry, you know I haven’t done it on purpose.”

“But you did it so zip it.”

Lexa was fast in replaying. 

_ Apology accepted. _

“That’s it?,” Raven said when she saw what Lexa had said. “No  _ I’m sorry for tapping that. _ ”

“Probably because she’s not sorry,” Octavia chuckled.

“Finally, someone else sees it.”

“Will she block me?”

“For fucksake Clarke, she probably wants to fuck you not block you.”

* * *

It was Wednesday when Clarke next saw Lexa. She spent most of Tuesday thinking things she probably shouldn’t have. When she didn’t think forbidden things she scrolled through Lexa’s photos, all the way back to 4 years in the past. Most of the older ones had another woman next to Lexa. It was most definitely her girlfriend and she was probably out of the picture. At least that’s what Clarke gathered from stalking Lexa’s social media. She definitely didn’t seem like the kind of girl to have a girlfriend and give another one her number with a promise of much more.

When Wednesday morning rolled out, Clarke was up much before her alarm. She went for her morning run and then doubled it. By the time she got back to her apartment she was so exhausted she couldn't think about anything, let alone Lexa.

“Were you running from or to something?” Raven asked as they made their way to the Grounders. 

“Do you think she’ll be there?” Clarke was nervous and for not reason at all. “She wasn’t yesterday but… I don’t know.”

“You are something else,” Raven chuckled. “You do understand there’s no way she’s gonna be there again, at least not when there’s a possibility that you will. I mean it’s nice to think about it, I’m sure, fucking your teacher, isn’t that the dream, but you do know what it would mean, right?”

“I’m not thinking about that.”

“Sure you’re not.”

“I’m not.”

“She could lose her job, so try to keep it in your pants and thoughts.”

“I’m not stupid.”

When Clarke pushed the door of Grounders open, part of her hoped she’d see the curly brown hair and part of her knew she won’t.

“Good morning,” Echo said when she saw them.

“Morning,” Raven smiled back at her and Clarke sighed, part in relief part disappointed. “No hot brunettes this morning?” Raven sat while she waited for the coffee. “I’m asking for a friend.”

“I thought you got the number,” Echo looked at Clarke. “I mean I overheard it.”

“Oh Echo, if you only knew.”

“Shut up Raven,” Clarke punched her friends shoulder. “Don’t listen to her.”

“But she was here.” Clarke lost her breath there, for just a moment. “She left like fifteen minutes ago. She was in a hurry.”

“If you had came back earlier from that run of yours maybe you could’ve spilled her coffee again,” Raven smirked.

“I hate you.”

“You love me,” Raven grinned. They took their coffee and went back out. “Smile, you’re gonna see her in half an hour.”

“Will you ever stop?”

“That would be a shame.”

That day Lexa beat them to the lecture hall. She was sitting behind her desk, looking at her phone, when Clarke and Octavia walked in. She looked up, just for a moment, and Clarke could’ve sworn she smiled at her.

“Please don’t be too weird,” Octavia told her when they sat in one of the back rows.

“Why does she have to look like that?” Clarke let out an exasperated sigh. 

“You’re so far down the hole, aren’t you?” Octavia laughed. She sat back in the chair and followed Clarke’s eyes to where Lexa was still sitting and still looking at her phone. “At least you have an excuse to stare. But try not to drool.”

Couple of minutes before class was supposed to start, Lexa put her phone away and got up from the chair. She walked around the desk and leaned back on it, observing the room in front of her. It was a normal thing to do, anyone seeing it would think she was just trying to memorize the faces of her students, but her eyes were spending a bit too much time on Clarke, for Clarke not to notice. Even when Clarke wasn’t looking at her, she felt her body burning.

“You’re gonna get in trouble,” Octavia whispered to her when she caught Lexa staring. 

“I’m not doing anything.”

“I know, but you will,” Octavia said. “I know all your nervous ticks when you’re liking someone a bit too much.” Octavia looked back at Lexa. “And she’s gonna get in so much trouble.”

The rest of the class Clarke spent pretending she’s listening to what Lexa was saying and focusing only on the way Lexa would, every now and then, look at her for a second too long.

“I’m gonna stay a bit,” Clarke said after the class finished.

“Oh Clarke.” Octavia shook her head.

“What? I’m just gonna apologize.”

“Whatever you say. I’m gonna wait outside.”

Clarke remained sitting until the last person left the hall. Then she picked up her bag and got up. Lexa was looking at her, from the moment she finished talking, till the moment Clarke got a couple of feet from her. 

“Hi,” Clarke smiled shyly.

“Ms Griffin.” It made the baby hairs on the back of Clarke’s neck shoot up.

“Ms Woods.”

“You need something?” Lexa smiled. It wasn’t like one of those Clarke got in Grounders, but it was still a smile.

“Just wanted to apologize.”

“For?”

“Everything. I hope you don’t think I’m…”

“I don’t think anything.”

“Oh.”

“You have nothing to worry about.” Another smile.

“I just don’t want things to be… too awkward.” Clarke couldn’t read anything from Lexa’s face. Other than that she was smiling.

“It’s not like anything happened.” Lexa lifted her brow and Clarke felt her body betraying her, her cheeks burning up. Lexa must have noticed it because she immediately looked away. “It’s all good,” she added after a while.

“Good,” Clarke nodded. “I’m gonna go now.”

“See you on Friday.”

Clarke caught a glimpse of a smile she knew, before it was gone and replaced with an unknown one. 

“God, you’re such a mess,” Octavia said when she saw her. “What happened?”

“Nothing, I just apologized, she said no biggie and now I’m here.”

“No bi-” Octavia stopped when she saw Lexa walking into the hall. She had never seen Clarke’s face as red as when Lexa smiled at them. “You are such a cliche.”

“I need a drink.”

“It’s 10 am.”

“Water is good.”

“You are in so much trouble.”

* * *

For the first time since college, Lexa was the one to suggest going out. Anya wasn’t surprised, considering the week Lexa had had.

“It’s been a long week,” Lexa said, finishing tying the laces on her shoes.

“I bet.” Anya wasn’t of much help either. She made sure to mention her blonde student any time she had a chance. “It’s kinda fun how bothered you are by it.”

“I’m not bothered by it.”

“Ms Griffin hasn’t got you all hot and bothered.”

“Anya, please.”

“It’s cute, biblical even, forbidden fruit and all that.”

“Don’t be Eve.”

Anya laughed. “I don’t think you’d need an incentive liked Adam did.”

“Still.”

“Do you want me to find you a hot blonde tonight that’s attainable?”

“I’m more than capable of doing that myself.”

“If you say so.”

* * *

“Oh God, the night got so much better.” Anya bursted out laughing.

“Wha-” That’s when Lexa saw the source of her probable demise. A blonde in tight fitting blue top and skinny jeans. 

“By this point it’s destiny I think.” Lexa couldn’t take her eyes off of Clarke. She was sitting at the bar, laughing at something a brunette sitting next to her said. “And don’t worry, that’s just Reyes,” Anya said as if reading her mind.

“We should go,” Lexa said when she got enough air to speak.

“We won’t do that. She won’t even see you if you don’t want her to see you. Relax and enjoy your night, there’s plenty of women to keep you occupied.”

“I need a drink and then another one if we are going to stay.”

“I can help with that.”

The night was bearable, good even, until it wasn’t. 

When Clarke saw her it stopped being good  and when Clarke started to dance with some girl it got unbearable. 

It was innocent at first, but the more Lexa stared at them the closer Clarke got to the girl. 

“If you stopped looking at her, then she’d stop trying to get a reaction from you,” Anya said but it was just words to Lexa. “Or find some girl to grind to yourself.”

“I’m good.” Lexa finished her third drink.

When Clarke turned her back to the girl and locked eyes with Lexa, Lexa knew her night was about to change into something she never thought it would be.

Lexa was hypnotized with the way Clarke swayed her hips, with her hands going down her sides and with the way her shirt rolled up when her hands went just a bit higher.

She knew she shouldn’t be watching, but Clarke was like a drug Lexa got hooked on without even trying it. 

The other girl put her hands on Clarke’s hips but Clarke was quick to move them away. 

Clarke grinding on the girl behind her was a sight Lexa knew was going to haunt her nights, but what was even hotter was the look in her eyes while she was doing it. It was as if Lexa was the only other person in the room. 

And it was a combination of both that had wetness pool between Lexa’s legs. 

She told Anya about needing a bathroom and disappeared. She thanked God that there was no line. “Fuck me.” She splashed her face with cold water but it didn’t help. It wasn’t something a bucket of cold water could solve, let alone a little splash. 

Then she she saw a door handle go down and before she could say anything Clarke was locking the door behind her. Lexa took a step back, then another one and one more until her back hit the wall. In retrospect, she’d realize that was a big mistake.

“Hi.”

“What are you doing here?”

Clarke leaned back on the sink and bit her lip. “Looking for you.”

“That’s n-” Lexa stopped when she saw Clarke slowly walking to her. “Clarke.”

“Commander,” Clarke cooed. Lexa felt her knees betraying her. She gripped at the wall behind, both to steady herself and to keep her hands from landing where she wanted them. “I like that name.” Clarke licked her lips as her eyes traveled down Lexa’s body. “It suits you.”

“Clarke.”

“But aren’t you supposed to have me pinned on the wall, commander?”

“Stop saying that.”

“You like it too much?” Clarke lifted her brow and smiled. “Did you like my dancing?” She took another step and was close enough for Lexa to smell her, see the dark in her eyes, her tongue licking the inside of her lower lip. “I wanted it to be you behind me.” Lexa pushed her thighs together and she knew it was a big mistake the moment Clarke saw it. “I would’ve let you touch me. Here,” she dragged her hands down her sides, her fingers brushing over her breasts before stopping just under them, “and here,” going down her stomach before hooking her fingers under her pants and rolling them to her hips. “Do you want that?” Lexa forgot she was supposed to breathe. “Because I do.”

“You’re drunk.”

“Not nearly enough.”

“This is… you should…” Lexa couldn’t speak because she was too busy trying to focus her hands and eyes on something that wasn’t Clarke. “We should stop,” she finally managed to say.

“We’re not doing anything.”

“I know,” Lexa sighed.

“Why didn’t you do something that morning?”

“What could’ve I done? Took you out in the rain and…” The spark in Clarke’s eye showed Lexa that she knew how that sentence was supposed to end.

“You had a car.”

Lexa’s head hit the wall as she chuckled, “I had a car.”

“I could’ve helped you change your shirt.”

“There was no time for that.” Lexa smiled.

“I don’t need more than a couple of minutes.”

“Really?”

Clarke bit her lip staring at Lexa’s. “Yes.”

“I wanted more than a couple of minutes, that’s why I didn’t do anything.”

“That’s stupid.” Clarke put her right hand next to Lexa’s head and leaned in. “Couple of minutes is better than nothing.”

“Clarke.”

“That’s not helping.”

She was just a breath away, in fact Lexa felt the warmth of it on her neck. “We can’t.”

“No one will know.” It was a whisper and Lexa prayed Clarke wasn’t going to touch her. She’d crumble into pieces and no one would stop her then. 

“Still.”

“Not even if I say please?”

“Please don’t.”

Clarke chuckled and took a couple of steps back, away from Lexa who was able to breathe again. No matter how ragged. “It’s driving me crazy.”

“I know.” 

Someone knocked on the door. “Clarke are you there?” It gave Lexa an excuse to slip away from Clarke’s gaze.

“Be right there.” Clarke yelled back turning back to Lexa.

“I’m gonna go,” Lexa quickly opened the door and left Clarke behind.

Her whole body was on fire and she thanked heavens she was sober enough to keep her hands to herself. 

“Where the fuck did you go?” Anya asked when she saw her.

“I have to go,” Lexa said without stopping.

“Wait.” Anya caught up with her outside. “Tell me you didn’t do it.”

Lexa rolled her eyes. “I didn’t.”

“Okay, that’s a start,” Anya said. “What did you do?”

“Nothing.”

“Nothing?”

“We talked.”

“You talked, alone in the bathroom with the girl you wanna…”

“We talked yes, that’s it.”

“Ookay,” Anya looked at her suspiciously. “You want me to walk with you?”

“No, thanks, I’ll be fine.”

Lexa took the long way home. She hoped the cold air would help with the fact that she was still burning up inside. When it didn’t, she hoped cold shower would solve it. 

And when she lied in bed, much later, still burning up, she resigned with it not getting better. 

At least she had something to think about as her hand disappeared between her legs.


	3. Chapter 3

Too bright. That was Clarke’s first thought when she opened her eyes. The source of brightness was the window with curtains that she was sure she didn’t pull. It was probably Raven’s way of setting an alarm for her.

First thing she saw when her eyes adjusted to all the light that was in the room, were her clothes on the floor next to her bed and memories of the previous night that came with it.

Clarke’s second thought was something between ‘fuck me’ and ‘kill me’.

First thing she felt was a headache.  

She was never a big fan of drinking and especially not with Raven involved. It usually meant she’d be spending the next two days in bed, nursing a hangover.

That’s why when Raven suggest they go out Clarke’s first thought was no thanks. Octavia had already canceled, something about Lincoln being sick, and the last thing Clarke needed, after the week she had had, was to babysit drunk Raven. But after a couple of painful hours where Raven wouldn’t stop asking and begging, Clarke said yes. Her plan was to not drink at all, try to have some fun, alone kind or with someone else kind. Not in the million years was her plan to corner her teacher in the bathroom while insinuating where she’d like the said teacher’s hands to be on her body.

But plans are plans and when she saw Lexa in that bar Clarke’s reality became something entirely different and any plan she had soon got drowned in vodka. One drink followed the other and soon Clarke was drunk enough to have her teacher cornered in the bathroom.

Clarke threw a pillow over her head when the face of flustered Lexa appeared in front of her eyes. She needed a shower to wash the sins of the previous night, aspirin to heal the pain previous night brought and coffee to remember it all.

“Morning.” Clarke was met with Raven’s smug face when she got out of her bedroom. She wasn’t the biggest fan of letting Raven have free laughs on her account, but Clarke was hungry and she wanted that coffee she could smell all the way in the shower. Raven knew her too well.

“Morning,” Clarke said.

“Everything okay?” Raven was waiting, probably for Clarke’s acknowledgment of the previous night, or for a freakout that Clarke assumed was going to come at some point in the day.

“Nothing aspirin won’t solve.”

“Are you sure?”

Clarke sighed. With every moment that passed she was reminded of what she did and wanted to do the previous night. “It’s your fault,” she finally said.

“It’s my fault?” Raven pushed a cup in front of Clarke. “Courtesy of Niylah.”

“Oh God.” Clarke rubbed her temples. “Tell me she wasn’t there last night?”

“She wasn’t.” Raven chuckled. Clarke took the cup and drank almost half of it in one go. “But it’s not like you would’ve noticed her even if she was,” Raven said and then devilishly grinned. “How bad was it?”

“What exactly?”

“Everything.”

“You want me to rate it for you?”

“Yeah, from best to worst,” Raven grinned.

“This coffee is the best, me listening to you is the worst.”

Raven shook her head, “You can’t blame this one on me, no matter how hard you try.”

“How do you even know what I’m blaming you for? I might have been drunk but I didn’t blackout.”

“You are forgetting who found you two in the bathroom.”

Clarke didn’t forget. Far from it. She wondered if it would’ve ended the same way if Raven never showed up. “Then there’s not much I have to tell you.”

“But you will.”

“Oh, so you don’t know,” Clarke almost laughed. Almost.

“I know what you wanted to do but you didn’t,” Raven said. “What I don’t know is why you didn’t do it? She was eating you up before you both disappeared.”

“How do you know what I’ve done and didn’t do?”

“I’m pretty sure that you’d be in much better mood if you fucked your hot Lexa.”

Clarke sank in her chair, covering her face with her hands. “Why did you let me do it?”

“In my defense I tried stopping you but there was no point. Drunk Clarke is non negotiable.”

“I’m gonna have to drop out and move to the other side of the world.”

“I’m sure it wasn’t that bad.”

“It was.”

“Rate it. From 0 to 20.”

“50,” Clarke sighed. “God, Raven, I practically touched myself in front of her.”

“You did what?” Raven almost choked on her coffee. “Tell me that’s a code for something.”

“No I literally had my hands all over my body telling her shit.”

“So if I hadn’t  knocked then you’d…”

“I don’t wanna think what I’d do.”

“This is one of the best things to happen since I’ve met you.”

Clarke rolled her eyes, “At least one of us finds it amusing.” Clarke sighed. She knew she fucked up properly. There were only two ways it all could end. Either Lexa pretended it never happened, or she was going to make Clarke’s life a living hell. “What am I going to do?”

“What are you going to do?” Raven lifted her brow. “You’re gonna own it. And not be weak.”

“Own it? What, I’m gonna be like ‘Hey Lexa you liked my show last Friday? Wanna do it again?’”

“That could work yeah.” Raven laughed. “I’m sure she would’ve found a way to get away from you if she didn’t want it.”

“I’m so stupid.”

“No, you are just horny for hot Lexa.”

“Please stop calling her that.”

“You prefer I call her hot Commander?”

“Oh God,” Clarke remembered something she thought she pushed into deepest corners of her mind.

“What?”

“That might be what I called her last night.”

“Oh Clarke, you’re making it too easy for me,” Raven laughed. “At this rate I’m gonna feel sorry for you by the end of the day. You called her Commander?”

“Yes.”

“What did she say?”

“Nothing.”

“I bet she liked it,” Raven said. “I bet you’d like her to command you.”

“Shut up Raven.”

“What? I would.”

“What?,” Clarke widened her eyes.

“She’s really hot and she looks like she’s a good commander.”

“Don’t you dare.”

“Don’t I dare what?”

“Raven, I’m warning you.”

“I thought nothing will happen, I thought you were dropping out and moving away?” Clarke glared at her. “Don’t worry, I think she prefers blondes,” Raven then smirked. “Yeah, I almost forgot, she was with Anya last night, right? You’re friends with her, do something with it.”

“I’m not friends with Anya.”

“Tell her to put in a good word with the Commander.”

“I’m gonna need something much stronger than this coffee if I’m gonna spend the day with you.”

“Possibilities are endless Clarke, only sky's the limit.”

* * *

Clarke spent the bigger portion of that day lounging on the couch, doodling a face she couldn’t forget, no matter how hard she tired.

“It’d be cute if it wasn’t desperate,” Raven said when she saw one of many papers with Lexa’s face on it.

“I’m practicing.”

“What exactly? How good you are at drawing Commander’s face from memory?”

“Ha ha.”

“I for one think it’s an accurate representation,” Raven said observing the one she picked from where it was laying next to Clarke.

“You think?”

“I just don’t know if I should be saying congrats or scolding you.”

“Why?”

“You’re gonna get in so much trouble.”

“For drawing faces?”

“For falling in love with your teacher.”

“I’m not falling in love with her.”

“You’ve spent half the day drawing her face, I’d say you already have.”

“I just think she has a nice face.”

“And I agree but I’m not the one sulking around because of it.”

“I’m not sulking around because she has a nice face.”

“You’re sulking around because you almost seduced her last night.”

“Because I was a jerk.”

“Because she liked it more than you but did nothing.”

“I’m going to my room.” Clarke got up from the couch and collected more than a dozen papers that were laying on the floor around her.

“Please don’t be too loud.”

That’s how Clarke found herself scrolling through her Instagram feed, absent-mindendly liking and not liking posts flowing in front of her eyes.

She couldn’t stop thinking about Lexa’s eyes on her in that bathroom. The way Lexa’s hands were gripping the wall behind her, trying to restrain herself from reaching and having them on Clarke’s body. That’s why Clarke was drawing her. She didn’t want to forget that face.

Clarke’s curiosity got the best of her and she went to look up Lexa’s profile. Again. She knew something like that was eventually going to happen, that’s why she tried to ignore her phone, but all things come to an end. Clarke thanked God she wasn’t blocked, yet or still, she couldn’t decide which one she prefered as she looked through Lexa’s photos. Lexa looked amazing in each and every. Which was unfortunate because it led to Clarke making maybe an even bigger mistake than the one she did previous night.

She opened up her contacts, found Lexa’s number and sent her a text message.

 

 **Clarke:** I wanted to apologize for what happened last night

 **Clarke:** It was inappropriate and i’m really sorry

 

Her main concern wasn’t regret If she was being honest she didn’t even feel any. Her main concern was being embarrassed and having to see Lexa for the next couple of months. Or even worse, having Lexa hate her or never wanting to have anything to do with Clarke. Where Clarke’s mind liked to wander off is a couple of months in the future, when the semester was going to be finished and she no longer would have anything to do with Lexa. Professionally that is.

It was also the part where her grade kinda depended on her not being an idiot and Lexa not hating her.

It might have looked like the liking was mutual, but Lexa was still her teacher, a line had to be drawn somewhere and Clarke had to be the one to draw it because she kept being the one to cross the one Lexa tried to put between them.

 

 **Clarke:** I was drunk and it’s no excuse but it’s the reason

 **Clarke:** I admit it’s not the greatest

 

Clarke sent another one after getting no response. She went back to Instagram and saw Lexa posted a story. It must had happened somewhere between Clarke stalking her profile and sending her those texts.

Every bone in Clarke’s body was telling her to just click and watch.

 

 **Clarke:** I hope you won’t take it to your heart

 

Instead she sent another text.

 **Clarke:** I’ll stop now

Then another.

“Clarke what are you doing,” she said to herself. Then her phone buzzed.

 

 **Lexa:** I see a pattern.

 **Lexa:** Apology accepted.

 **Clarke:** I’m known for having trouble breaking bad habits

 **Lexa:** I wouldn’t call it a habit.

 **Lexa:** And maybe don’t turn it into one.

 

Clarke smiled.

 

 **Clarke:** I’ll do my best

Clarke knew the best thing to do was to just stop. She apologized and that should’ve been enough. But she couldn’t.

 **Clarke:** I hope I didn’t ruin your night

 

 **Lexa:** Nothing was ruined.

 

“Except my panties,” Clarke chuckled. “But it’s better if you don’t know that.”

 

 **Lexa:** Beyond repair that is.

 

Clarke smiled. She wasn’t the only one who wanted to keep the conversation going. Then the three dots appeared again.

 

 **Lexa:** I should also apologize for not stopping it

 **Clarke:** There’s no need, really, you did nothing wrong

 **Lexa:** Still _._

 **Clarke:** Apology accepted

 **Clarke:** And honestly there’s not much you could've done

 **Clarke:** You can’t negotiate with drunk Clarke

 **Lexa:** That’s what you think

 **Lexa:** You’ve never seen me do it

 

At that point Clarke was sure Lexa kept it going only because she wanted it as much as Clarke. There was no reason to go beyond the second string of messages Clarke sent, let alone spend the next half hour talking about nothing.

That was what gave Clarke enough courage to go back on Instagram and open Lexa’s story. It was a picture of Lexa in a bed with a book covering half of her face. She was looking at the camera and a hint of a smile could be seen. A smile that made Clarke’s heart speed up and slow down at the same time, she had it memorized and could imagine how it looked even with a book covering it.

She got a text a couple of minutes after she opened the story, minutes Clarke spent staring at Lexa’s eyes.

 

 **Lexa:** That’s what you should be reading :)

 **Lexa:** Good night Clarke

 **Clarke:** Good night Ms Woods :)

One step closer to Commander.

* * *

It was early Sunday morning and Lexa was the only person in Grounders. Except of course barista, the girl whose name was Echo, Lexa learned. It wasn’t really Lexa’s plan to spend her Sunday morning outside of her apartment, or even outside of her bed, but the night was long, too long, and when the sun went up there was no point trying to sleep anymore.

Lexa couldn't decide if the reason behind her insomnia were the texts she got the night before or the visuals she had from Friday night. It was probably a mix of both.

“You’re becoming a regular.”

Lexa was brought out of her daydreaming daze. “I’m sorry?” She wasn’t expecting a conversation. Her mornings in Grounders almost always consisted of baristas smiling before taking her order, her nervously glancing behind her back to see if Clarke was going to walk in, baristas smiling as they gave her her coffee and Lexa’s fast and furious disappearance from the place.

“Shit, I didn’t mean to interrupt you, I’m sorry,” Echo said.

“No, it’s alright really.” Lexa smiled at the blonde in front of her. Echo worked every other morning and, out of her and Niylah, she was Lexa’s favorite. The reason behind it might have been the fact that she overheard Niylah talk about Clarke one morning. And it was probably safe to say that Lexa didn’t like what she heard. “I was just thinking about something. What did you say?,” Lexa said smiling.

“You’re a regular now.”

“I am? I guess so.” Lexa had been there every day since that Monday when she bumped into Clarke. Both in the morning and before she went home.

“You’ve been here every day for the past 10 days, I guess. Quite the regular if you ask me.”

“I thought I’d be one of many.”

“What do you mean?”

“There’s a big traffic in here. I didn’t think you’d remember me.”

“You could say that yes, but you’ve been really memorable.”

“How’s that?”

“First time you were here you spilled coffee all over Clarke. That’s not easy to forget.”

Lexa’s heart jumped at the mention of Clarke’s name. “Oh, that, yes.” Lexa let a couple of short seconds pass before asking “Is she a regular?”

“Clarke? Oh yeah, she and her friends spend a lot of time here,” Echo said and then added, “you guys keep missing each other.”

“I wouldn’t call it that,” Lexa chuckled.

“She keeps asking about you.”

“Clarke?”

“She doesn’t do the asking part but I’m pretty sure she’s the one asking,” Echo said. “Speaking of.”

Lexa knew what she’d see if she turned around, but, still, she turned around. And what she saw was Clarke looking better than ever. Or at least in Lexa’s distorted 7am vision of what good, better and best looked like.

She was wearing black leggings and white sleeveless shirt, her hair was pulled up in a bun and she looked sweaty. She walked to the counter, a couple of feet left from where Lexa was sitting and Lexa focused all her energy on not looking at Clarke.

“Usual?” Lexa heard Echo ask.

“Yes, but just me this time.”

“We were just talking about you,” Echo said.

“You were?” Lexa was digging a hole in her phone screen. She wasn’t going to look. She couldn’t. She mustn’t. But she did. First at Clarke’s calves, then at her thighs and finally her ass. “Nothing bad I hope.” When she was trying to get back to not looking, Lexa caught a glimpse of smile on Clarke’s face.

“Just how you both are regulars.”

“We are?” Lexa felt Clarke shift and turn so she was facing Lexa and away from Echo who disappeared somewhere in the back after giving Clarke her coffee. “You like the coffee here?”

“That first one was unforgettable so I kept going back.”

“First or second?”

“Both.” Lexa tried to look Clarke in the eyes but failed miserably. Her cleavage seemed much more appealing to her 7am brain. “You work out?” It was a stupid question to ask and Lexa regretted asking it the second she did.

“I like to run. I skipped yesterday, felt guilty about it and did a double today.”

 _Don’t look at her boobs, don’t look at her boobs, don’t look at her boobs_ Lexa kept repeating to herself before eventually looking. “Me too.”

Clarke smirked. “What exactly?”

“Run.” Lexa’s throat was dry and her brain was working overtime. Or not working at all. There was a fine line and Lexa was on both sides of it.

“It’s liberating,” Clarke said. “I wasn’t a fan, but my friend suggested it to fight some issues I might have had. I got hooked so much that I now get those people who say it’s better than se-” Clarke’s eyes shot wide open and she slammed her hand over her mouth.

“I wouldn’t say it’s better, but it’s up there,” Lexa said it mostly to make Clarke feel less embarrassed than she seemed to be. But the other part of her really liked when Clarke blushed.

“Depends on who you do it with.”

“I hate running with other people,” Lexa said.

“Both have advantages and disadvantages of doing it solo.”

“I know,” Lexa smiled.

“I thought I’d find you here.” Lexa turned around when she saw a new color of panic in Clarke’s eyes. It was the brunette she saw with Clarke on Friday. “Oh my God,” the girl said when she saw Lexa. It was Lexa’s cue to leave.

“That one’s on me,” she said to Clarke pointing at the cup in front of her. She left the money next to her cup and got up.

On her way out, Lexa heard the brunette say, “It’s like you’re cursed.”

* * *

“I don’t know what gotten into me,” Lexa sighed into her coffee. “Like I know it’s wrong and I don’t want to think about it or her and I tell myself I won’t do it anymore, but then I see her and everything falls apart. It’s like she has some kind of a hold on me and I can’t help but act like an idiot.”

“You’re just thirsty, it’s completely normal thing.”

“But I can’t be thirsty.”

“Why?”

“It’s not professional.”

Anya laughed, “Sure, it’s not, but there’s no law against it.”

“There’s no law against many things, that doesn’t mean it’s okay to do them.”

“I’m confused, is there something you did that I’m not aware of?” Anya frowned. They were in  the middle of a conversation that they already had many times in the past couple of days. It was mostly because Lexa was freaking out at the lack of freaking out she had about the whole thing.

“No, but it could’ve happened.”

“But it didn’t.”

“But I wanted it so bad,” Lexa covered her face with her hand. She heard Anya laugh. “What do I do? Please tell me because I honestly don’t know.”

“You have a crush on someone who happens to be your student. Sure it’s not the most professional thing in the world but I don’t see how it matters. You are both adults and you are allowed to think things that are not inside some box of things you are supposed to think,” Anya said. “Do you plan on giving her some privileges because you wanna fuck her?”  
Lexa cringed at Anya’s choice of words. “Don’t say it like that.”

“Like what?”

“Like that.”

“Like you wanna fuck her?”

“Yes,” Lexa groaned.

“But that’s what you wanna do.”

“But you don’t have to say it.”

Anya rolled her eyes. “Do you plan on giving her some privileges because you wanna make sweet love to her?”

“Anya.”

“Just answer.”

“No, I don’t, I’d never do that.”

“Do you plan to treat her differently, in any kind, because she wants to fuck you?”

“No.”

“Then I don’t see what the problem is,” Anya leaned back. “You both are adults and you can want and think whatever you want. As long as you don’t act on your thirst you’ll be fine, profession wise. If you do then you might get in some trouble, sure.”

“I won’t.”

“Get in trouble or do it?”

“Both.”

“Hm sure.” Anya smirked. “Just be careful about what you do. And make sure she’s careful.”

“I can’t believe you went from don’t do it to be careful.”

“You are in physical pain, I don’t like seeing you hurt.” Anya grinned.

“I’m not.”

“You are barely alive.”

“Exaggeration.”

“To some.”

“Thank you for your kind advice.”

“You’re welcome.” Anya chuckled. “Just work on your ‘I’m not thinking about fucking my student’ face.”

“I don’t have that face.”

“And water is not wet.”

* * *

Clarke was wearing a skirt and Lexa didn’t notice it until it was too late.

It was a day as any other, a lecture as any other, except Clarke was sitting in front row when Lexa walked in the hall. There was an empty seat next to her, her dark haired friend, usually sitting to her right, was nowhere to be seen.

It was Friday, one week after the encounter at the bar and 4 days since two of them last spoke in Grounders. And less than one hour since Lexa last thought about Clarke.

It was an hour into the lecture when Lexa noticed Clarke’s legs. If only Lexa hadn’t decided to have a short quiz that day, maybe she would’ve never seen the grey skirt showing much more of Clarke’s skin than Lexa was able to survive seeing.

Lexa wasn’t sure if it was because of the heels Clarke was wearing or because she kept crossing her legs from left to right. Lexa just couldn’t stop staring. She was leaned back in her chair, behind the desk, awkwardly trying not to be too obvious where her eyes were. Luckily for her, everyone was focused on the papers in front of them as hard as she was focused on the way Clarke’s skirt was riding up her thigh every time she shifted in her chair.

After one of such shifts, Lexa made her biggest mistake that week. She looked up and saw Clarke looking at her, first confused then with a smile that promised trouble.  

Lexa averted her eyes and looked around, pretending like nothing had happened. But, with the corner of her eye she saw Clarke lean forward and put her right hand under her thigh. Clarke then crossed her legs and pulled her skirt so high that if Lexa leaned just a bit to the side she could’ve seen Clarke’s panties.

That was when Lexa lost all control she had over her thoughts and let her imagination run wild.

She imagined Clarke, sitting in front of her like she was in that moment, her legs spread just a bit and Lexa’s hands on both of her knees, riding higher and higher up Clarke’s thighs, sneaking under the skirt and to her panties.

She imagined Clarke looking at her as she spread her legs wider.

She imagined her mouth leaving wet and red trail on Clarke’s inner thighs, pushing the skirt up on her way.

She wondered what Clarke would sound like, if she was a talker or not. She spent more hours than she’d ever admit imagining Clarke under her and on her.

Lexa noticed, with the tiny part of her brain that was still functioning, that Clarke started to drag her fingers up and down her thigh all the while her eyes never left Lexa’s face.

But Lexa was too busy imagining what kind of panties Clarke had under her skirt to care about where and what Clarke was looking at.

She imagined her fingers in place of Clarke’s.

She imagined Clarke’s hand in her hair pulling her closer.

She imagined pulling Clarke’s panties to the side and finding Clarke wet and ready.

She imagined Clarke pushing and begging and pleading for a touch.

She imagined her tongue going through wet folds, hearing Clarke moan with every slide of it over her clit.

Lexa pushed her legs together realizing she was looking for friction in a place she shouldn’t be. She was wet and horny and it was the wrong time and certainly wrong place. Clarke still had her hand on her thigh and a smile on her face. Lexa held her gaze for the longest, but then Clarke winked and Lexa almost lost it.

“Finish up,” she said instead.

Clarke was one of the last people to get up and hand over the paper. On her way out, she leaned and whispered to Lexa, “You look like you need to go for a run.”


	4. Chapter 4

“I gotta give it to her, that’s crafty. Even you have to agree with that.” Anya sat back in her chair and looked at Lexa, sitting a couple of feet from her, counting invisible stars on the ceiling of Anya’s office. “You got a free show.”

“It wasn’t a show.”

“And it wasn’t even the first time.” Anya grinned. “You gotta reciprocate soon. Poor girl must be going out of her mind. She keeps touching herself and you are doing nothing,” Anya said and then added, “pun intended.”

“You’re terrible.”

“I’m the voice of all the thoughts you have but are too scared to admit you have.”

“I’m not scared of anything.”

“Except Clarke.”

“I’m not scared of her.”

“Yeah, you are terrified.”

“No.”

“What would you do if she stopped touching herself and st-”

“Can you please stop saying those two words together?”

“Touching herself?”

“Please Anya.”

Anya laughed but decided to give it up. “What would you do if she started touching you?” Anya leaned back and smiled. “I know what you woul-” Anya lifted her head and looked at the door. Someone had knocked and it looked like they weren’t waiting for a ‘come in’ either. She got ready to put her meanest face and voice on and yell at however was rude enough to interrupt them. But she forgot about it all as soon as she saw it was Clarke. Instead, Anya smiled. “Clarke,” she said, making sure she was looking at Lexa the whole time. Her poor friend’s face turned red the second she saw Clarke standing just a couple of steps away. Anya saw her getting ready to stand up and leave. “To what do we owe this pleasure.”

“I’ve wanted to talk to you.” Clarke looked not even a bit bothered with Lexa being there. “About last year’s event, that dance we organized. I was thinking about doing it again this year.”

That was when Lexa got up. “I’ll leave you to it,” she said.

“No, you should stay, three brains are smarter than two,” Anya quickly walked around the desk and pushed Lexa back to sit. “And you have more high influential friends than I do.”

“I’ve wanted to make it yearly.” Clarke looked between Anya and Lexa, never leaving her eyes too long on Lexa’s. And Lexa tried her best not to not even look at Clarke or her skirt.

“You plan on staying here longer than needed?” Anya teasingly lifted her brow.

“No.” Clarke chuckled and shook her head. “But I hope you won’t have trouble finding some new students, eager to participate and help the community.”

“That’s noble of you Griffin.”

“Thank you.”

“If you want to make it bigger,” Anya said and shifted her attention to Lexa, that’s when Lexa knew she was about to be put in a bigger trouble than she already was, “Lexa is friends with the mayor.” Anya smirked.

“I’m not friends with the mayor.”

“Yes you are.”

“It’d be amazing if the mayor recognized it, then maybe something more could get out of it,” Clarke said. 

“What would Kane say about you siding with the opposition?” Anya teased Clarke. 

“It’s none of his business.” Clarke smiled. “Can you really help with that?” She looked at Lexa, then smiled, looked a bit down Lexa’s body, smiled again. Lexa had never been happier to be sitting then in the moment when Clarke’s eyes crossed path with hers. 

“Maybe,” Lexa said. “I haven’t seen her in years.”

“You said to me you have plans to-”

“Anya,” Lexa warned her friend and earned a tiniest of giggles from Clarke. Lexa smiled as she looked back at the blonde standing in front of her. “I’ll get back to you on that,” she said. “When do you need to have an answer?”

“I thought it’d be nice to have the dance in a couple of months? Maybe 4? So the sooner the better I guess.”

“Do you want me to send you my list of guests from last year?,” Anya asked Clarke.

“I can’t even remember who was on it.”

“Here,” Anya tilted her computer screen a bit. Lexa could see a long list of names, she couldn’t see who was on it but neither could Clarke. She leaned over Anya’s desk and looked at the screen. Lexa’s throat went dry. That skirt was going to ruin Lexa’s life. She was too embarrassed to admit how many times she imagined Clarke just like that, bent over a desk, a different one though, with Lexa’s mouth on her neck and her hand between Clarke’s legs. Not even in that moment was Lexa able to take her eyes off of Clarke’s ass. Not even when she caught a glimpse of Anya’s grin was she able to stop herself from staring. 

“Okay, you can send me that.” Lexa heard Clarke say and Clarke must had caught up with why Anya was grinning because she was no longer leaned over the desk, but turned to the side and looking at Lexa. “Have you went for that run yet?”

“Not yet.”

“Then you gotta make it count.” Clarke smiled.

If Clarke could be as forward as she was, then there was nothing stopping Lexa from being a bit more obvious, or a bit less concerned with being obvious. She let her eyes go down Clarke’s body, the buttoned up shirt and skirt that was destined to be a supporting act in many of Lexa’s fantasies. She looked back up at Clarke’s eyes. She saw a streak of pink on her cheeks. “I’ll do what I can.” Clarke was not the only one who knew how to play the game they were pretending not to play.

“You should talk about running someplace that’s not my office,” Anya said. 

“I have to go,” Clarke turned to Anya. “Thank you, I’ll call you once I get to the point of needing help.” She then turned to Lexa. “I hope your friend helps us too.” Clarke turned around and left Anya’s office.

“You are so fucked.” Anya laughed when she saw Lexa staring at the door many seconds after Clarke’s closed them. “And she’s fucking with you on purpose.”

“And it could get us in trouble.”

“Not really,” Anya said. “But I gotta say, it’s strange seeing you be the not dominant one. It doesn’t play well with the whole aura you’ve built around you.”

“I’m not not dominant.”

“Say that to your eyes and face.”

“I’m not.” Lexa got up from the chair, getting ready to leave.

“Maybe, but I’m sure you’d let Clarke dominate the hell out of you.”

“I’m not talking to you anymore.” 

“Don’t tire yourself too much on your run.” Lexa heard Anya yell after her.

* * *

Clarke couldn’t concentrate. Not on the words leaving Lexa’s mouth or the letters in front of her eyes. Instead she let her hand roam free on the paper in front of her while her mind wandered to earlier that morning, before she was even awake. Back to Lexa’s fingers roaming down her body.

Octavia elbowed her and closed the notebook in front of her. “You’re gonna fail this class and it’s gonna be the most stupid thing that ever happened to you. Maybe concentrate on what she’s saying and not on what you want her to say.”

“Let me worry about me,” Clarke whispered. “And I’m not gonna fail.”

“Whatever,” Octavia rolled her eyes. “Just stop giving her heart eyes every time she looks at you. It’s very obvious.”

Clarke spent the rest of the class pretending to be listening all the while just staring at Lexa’s lips.

“Clarke, just a second.” Lexa called after her as she was walking out of the lecture hall. “Could you come round my office tomorrow morning? Anytime between 8 and 10,” Lexa said.

“Um, yes, I can yes.”

“Good,” Lexa said. “See you tomorrow.” She turned around without saying anything else and left Clarke with a million and one question.

“What was that about?” Octavia asked her when they met in the hallway.

“I don’t know.” Clarke frowned.

“You don’t know?”

“She wants to see me tomorrow morning in her office.”

“Oh,” Octavia said. “Sounds like you could be in trouble.”

“Why would I be in trouble.”

“Because you keep pursuing.”

“I’m not doing anything.”

“Sometimes things we don’t do say more than things we do.”

“And sometimes it’s better to shut up than to pretend to be wise.”

Octavia chuckled, “Relax Clarke, I honestly doubt you’re in trouble.”

Clarke hoped she wasn’t, there was no reason for her to be. Lexa never said no to anything Clarke had ever done, or showed that it was unwanted, in any way. There was no reason for her to change her mind and to do it so abruptly. Last time she saw her, Lexa was eating her up.

But there was a part of Clarke yelling what if. What if she really was in trouble.

* * *

“Close the door.” Lexa said when she saw Clarke enter her office. She got up from her chair and walked around her desk. She leaned back and watched Clarke close the door and walk towards her. Clarke felt like her heart was going to jump out of her chest. It looked nothing like Lexa from class, or from the club. It looked like Lexa from that first day they met. “You must wonder why I wanted to see you.” Lexa’s eyes never left Clarke’s.

“Have I done something wrong?” Clarke asked, not capable of moving. 

“Oh yes.” Lexa pushed herself off of the desk and walked to Clarke. It made her unconsciously back into the door she just walked through. And it made Lexa smile. 

“Am I in trouble?” Clarke asked again.

“Depends.”

“On?”

Lexa was now just a step away. “Do you want to be in trouble.”

“I’m… I don’t understand.”

“Where did all the teasing go Clarke?” Lexa let her gaze travel down Clarke’s body, stopping briefly on her hips before going back up to her eyes. “That thing you pulled off in the class,” Lexa licked her lips, “you’re gonna have to pay for that.” Clarke felt as if she was in heaven. Or at least that was how she imagined heaven to feel like. “Is this what you want Clarke?” Lexa’s voice was low, demanding, it made Clarke clench her legs. Lexa’s lips were hovering over her neck and every time her breath touched Clarke’s skin, Clarke shuddered. She could only nod. If she had to say something, anything, she would’ve fallen apart. “Yeah?” Tip of Lexa’s tongue went down between the first couple of buttons of Clarke’s shirt. Clarke’s head fell back on the door with a loud thud. “You’re gonna have to be quiet Clarke, do you think you can do that?” Another nod. Lexa just smiled. “If only you knew how many times I’ve imagined this.”

“Me too,” Clarke managed to squeeze a couple of words out. 

“What did you imagine?”

“You.”

“Just me?” Lexa’s hands slowly made their way from Clarke’s upper thighs, her hips, under her shirt and to her ribcage.

“This.”

Lexa’s fingers brushed lightly over Clarke’s skin. “Paint me a picture Clarke.”

“You on top of me,” Clarke moaned when Lexa’s thumbs went under her bra. “Doing things to me.”

“What kind of things?”

“Good things.”

Lexa removed her hands from under Clarke’s shirt and put them on her hips. “Every time you back out I will too.”

“I wasn’t backing out.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“What kind of things do you want me to do to you?”

“I want your fingers between my legs.”

As if on command, Lexa’s right hand went down from Clarke’s hips to her leg, she brushed her fingers on Clarke’s inner thigh and smirked when she saw the type of reaction she got from Clarke. “Here?,” she said with her fingers scratching the inside of Clarke’s thigh.

Clarke pushed her legs apart, it came too natural, she felt like there was no other thing she could do.

“More.”

“More what Clarke?”

“Higher.” Lexa’s hand moved as instructed, but never really where Clarke hoped it would. She groaned when Lexa was almost there.

“What, Clarke?”

“I said between my legs not on my legs.”

“Oh really?”

“Yes.”

“Show me where.” Lexa dropped her head and put her hand back on Clarke’s hip. She watched Clarke’s fingers travel down her body, unbutton her pants and disappear in her panties. “Are you wet for me?” Lexa whispered in Clarke’s ear when she closed her eyes. 

“Yes.”

“How much?”

“A lot.” Clarke whimpered.

“Show me.” Clarke pulled her hand out and showed Lexa her dripping wet fingers. “You smell so good.” Lexa licked her lips. “Lick them clean.” Clarke obliged. She sucked her fingers clean, never breaking eye contact with Lexa whose eyes were a couple shades darker with every second that passed. “Good girl.”

“I want your fingers.”

“You want my fingers?”

“Yes.”

“You want me to fuck you?”

“Please.”

“Since you asked so nicely…”

Unfortunately Clarke never got what she asked for. Her alarm went off and interrupted her in the worst possible moment.

“Fucking hell,” she mumbled out as she turned it off. 

* * *

Clarke felt like she was in hell and no amount of coffee or running could help her not feel like in hell.

“Will you spill it?” Raven said after a couple of minutes of neither of them saying anything. They were in front of the Grounders, drinking their coffee. 

“What?”

“What got you looking like that?” Raven waved her hand in front of Clarke’s face.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You look like you could kill a man,” Raven said. “I mean I’m all for it, but usually you don’t like like that this early in the morning.”

“I don’t have time for that, I’m late for class.” Clarke got up from the bench they were sitting on and started to walk to campus.

“You do have time and you’re not late.” Raven pulled her to a stop. “Now tell me.”

“It’s just a dream I had.” Clarke kept walking, this time Raven walked next to her.

“Nightmares again?” Raven frowned.

“Not really.”

“What was it?”

Clarke sighed, “Sex.”

“Say that again?”

Clarke rolled her eyes, “Just let it go.”

“Who was in it?”

“It’s not important.”

“It is,” Raven said. “It was Commander wasn’t it?”

“Don’t call her that.”

“Why? You’re still horny from the dream? Did she command you good?”

“I’m never gonna talk to you again.”

Raven laughed. “You got what you wanted, why do you look ready for murder? Oh you didn’t get it. This is so funny. Not even dream you can get it.”

“I can get what I want.”

“Except Commander.”

“I hate you.” They spent the next couple of minutes in silence, again, before Clarke spoke. “It felt so real.”

“Oh yeah?”

“And now I have to go to her office because of God knows what and she probably hates me or something.”

“Woah slow down,” Raven tried to calm her down. “She doesn’t hate you. It’s probably something stupid, but you both are too dramatic to not make a big deal of everything.”

“But what if it’s not.”

“Has she said or done anything to make you think that you’re gonna be in trouble?”

“No, but I’ve done some stupid things…”

“And as far as you’ve told me, she didn’t really mind any of it.”

“Maybe she changed her mind.”

“Maybe, but you can’t know that before you see her, can’t you?”

“I can’t.”

“Then put on your best looking face, certainly not ‘I had a dream you were fucking me’ face, some other, better one, and just go there.”

“It’s easy for you to say.”

“I’ll be your shoulder to cry on if your dream of having hot Lexa dies this morning.”

“That’s very kind of you.”

“I know, I’m the best.”

* * *

Clarke took a deep breath, standing in front of Lexa’s office, before she knocked and pushed the door open.

First thing she saw was Lexa sitting behind her desk, glasses on and reading something. She looked up as soon as Clarke said hello. 

“Good morning Clarke,” Lexa said. “Sit.” She pointed at the chair on the other side of the desk. It was far from what Clarke had dreamed about.

“Am I in trouble?” Clarke asked as soon as she sat down. 

Lexa frowned, “Trouble? Why would you think you’re in trouble?”

“I’ve been… when you asked me to come this morning I didn’t know why, I mean I still don’t, I just…”

“You’re not in trouble Clarke.” Lexa smiled. “At least as far as I’m aware.”

“Okay, because I know I’ve been saying things I…” Clarke stopped talking when Lexa got up from her chair and walked around the desk to stand in front of Clarke. She couldn’t pull her mind off of the images stuck in her brain from earlier that morning.

“I haven’t really been discouraging you.” Lexa smiled. “But that’s not why I told you to come here.” Lexa shook her head and looked to her feet. “You are really distracting.” She looked back up.

“I am?”

“Yes, you are.”

“How am I distracting?” Clarke could feel heartbeats in her throat.

“In the worst way.”

“You are also not not distracting.”

Lexa smiled, “I haven’t done anything.”

“But your eyes have.” Clarke was seconds away from getting up and doing the unthinkable.

“Hands are worse than eyes.”

“Are they?”

“Yes.”

“We can switch then, I’ll use my eyes and you use your hands.” Clarke got up and quickly covered the short distance between Lexa and her.

“Clarke.”

Lexa’s eyes were on Clarke’s lips, and when Clarke licked them she saw Lexa swallow hard and when Clarke pulled her bottom lip between her teeth she saw the vein on Lexa’s neck pop out. 

“I really like when your neck does that.” Clarke whispered. “I’d give anything to see you lose a bit of that control.”

Lexa, somehow, caught what Clarke was about to do, before she even decided to do it, and grabbed her by the wrist. It set Clarke’s skin on fire. “You’re driving me crazy,” Lexa whispered.

What Lexa realized too late was that by holding her hands, she gave all the control to Clarke. “Show me how much.” She wiggled her hands out of Lexa’s grasp and was now the one holding Lexa’s hands firmly in place, on her hips.

“I can’t do that.”

“Why?” Clarke pulled Lexa’s hands higher up her side. Under her thumb, Clarke felt Lexa’s pulse go up with every second her hands spent on Clarke’s body. “I want you so bad, don’t you want me?” 

At that Lexa turned them around, Clarke’s ass was on Lexa’s desk and Lexa was much closer than before. Her hands were still on Clarke’s sides. “You can’t ask me that.”

“I had a dream last night.” Clarke let go of Lexa’s hands. “I woke up wet and not satisfied.” Lexa’s breathing was ragged and her eyes dark. “You ruined my panties without even touching me.” Lexa dug her fingers in Clarke’s hips and got a moan in return.

“Don’t do that Clarke.”

“Do you wanna know about my dream?” Clarke was expecting a no, but she got a nod. “Your hands were here,” Clarke’s left hand went from her neck down her cleavage, “and your hands were here,” her right hand went up her thigh. “I bet you can do wonders with both.”

“What would you like more?”

“Both,” Clarke whispered, “at the same time. Your fingers in-”

“Ms Woods. Oh sorry.” Lexa jumped away from her as if Clarke was fire and Lexa was about to get burned. There was a student at the door, Clarke didn’t know her.

“It’s okay,” Lexa was flustered and her hands were in her pockets, but she was looking at the girl in front of her and smiling. “Clarke was just leaving.”

“You still haven’t…”

“Mayor is willing to participate,” Lexa said, still not looking at her. “We’ll talk about it some other time.”

“Oh, okay, thank you,” Clarke said. “I’m gonna go now.” Just as she was walking out of Lexa’s office, Clarke turned around. “And before I forget, now it’s two pairs.” Confusion then realization washed over Lexa’s face, before a deep red blush settled on it. Clarke smiled before she closed the door.   
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse the mistakes and enjoy!

“Courtesy of Clarke,” was what Echo told Lexa when she gave her the coffee she ordered. “She said to give you a cold glass of water with it.”

Lexa’s eyes widened. Even while nowhere near, Clarke had the ability to stop Lexa’s breath or turn her face to blood red.

She mumbled something Echo didn’t get and stormed out. She went to the nearby park and sat on one of the empty benches. With every sip of the coffee, the memory of Clarke under her fingers came to her mind. Lexa couldn’t fight it even if she wanted to.

 **Lexa:** Thank you for the coffee. You didn’t have to

She sent the text to Clarke without even thinking about it.

 **Clarke:** to cool you off

 **Lexa:** It’s a hot beverage, it doesn’t work like that.

 **Clarke:** then it’s to make you the opposite :)

 

“You’ve helped enough with that.” Lexa chuckled before reading the next string of Clarke’s texts.

 **Clarke:** not that you need it

 **Clarke:** I really like your latest photo

 **Lexa:** Are you stalking me Clarke?

 **Clarke:** I’m trying not to

 **Clarke:** but it’s kinda hard

Lexa went to her profile and saw the last photo she posted a couple of hours ago. It was from earlier that day, foggy after shower mirror and Lexa’s face barely there.

 **Lexa:** You can barely see anything.

 **Clarke:** i know :(

 **Clarke:** gives me a lot of space to imagine what can’t be seen

 **Clarke:** and I can see your neck, that’s enough for me

 

Lexa was about to type back a half smart remark, or attempt of a witty comment when she saw three dots appear. She waited for Clarke’s message to arrive.

 **Clarke:** what do you think about Mr Wallace?

 **Clarke:** I hate him

 

Lexa laughed.

 **Lexa:** I can’t answer that

 **Clarke:** I won’t tell anyone, I promise

 **Lexa:** I still can’t. Why don’t you like him?

 

Next text had a photo attached to it. Lexa prayed it wasn’t Clarke. When she opened it she was a laptop screen. Lexa assumed it was Clarke’s.

 **Clarke:** I’m sitting and trying to write this stupid paper and I can’t

 **Lexa:** what’s it about?

 **Clarke:** how losing a coup is better than losing an election

 **Lexa:** That sound like something I’d give

 **Clarke:** I wouldn’t have any problem doing you

 **Clarke:** or anything you’d give me :)

 **Lexa:** Should I take your word for it?

 

Distance that texting provided gave Lexa the boldness she usually didn’t have when around Clarke. Or to be more precise, Lexa wasn’t afraid to show it. Texts made it feel less real.

 **Clarke:** you should help me and then you can take more than a word

 **Lexa:** help you?

 **Clarke:** write this…

 **Lexa:** you know I can’t do that

 **Clarke:** who would know? We are just two girls hating Wallace

 **Lexa:** I never said that

 **Clarke:** you also never said no

 **Clarke:** but okay, I have something else you can help me with

 **Lexa:** I can?

 

It was a couple of minutes of sitting and looking at her phone, waiting for a response. Just as she was about to give up, put the phone away and spend the rest of her day away from Clarke, in every and any way, she got a text.

It was again a photo. Lexa opened it without giving it a second thought and she dropped her phone when the photo popped up on her screen. Lexa quickly picked up her phone from the ground and looked around to see there was no one around to witness the breakdown she was about to have.

It was Clarke, from head down to waist, in a blue lacy bra and with a devilish grin on her face.

Then three more texts and two more photos. This time it was a red strapless bra with an equal smile and a black one that made Lexa dizzy.

 **Clarke:** which one do you think is better?

 

Lexa couldn’t peel her eyes from the last photo. From Clarke. From Clarke’s boobs. She looked to the right and to the left, again, as if someone was going to be watching her with the same force she was watching Clarke’s photo. As if Clarke was going to materialize in front of her, in nothing but that black bra she was wearing.

 **Clarke:** I prefer the last one

 **Clarke:** what do you think?

 **Lexa:** All are good

 

Lexa wanted to ask who will be the lucky person who’ll get to take it off. If there’s going to be someone like that. If Clarke is even trying to pick one or if she’s just doing what she had been doing for the past couple of weeks. Torturing Lexa.

 **Clarke:** you don’t have a fav?

 

“My fav is what’s behind them,” Lexa thought to herself. It was either really really good or extremely bad that Clarke was not there to smile and invite, because Lexa would have said yes, to anything and everything Clarke asked in that moment.

 **Lexa:** Black

 **Clarke:** you’re easy to please

 **Clarke:** I kinda think you wouldn’t have a problem with pleasing me

 **Clarke:** dream you certainly doesn’t have any problem

 

Lexa’s brain was working 100 miles per hour thinking about the dangerous side of whatever that was happening. Clarke was full on telling and asking and inviting and demanding. Harder than ever. And Lexa was leaning on saying yes. Seeing Clarke, like that, wearing what she was wearing, saying things that she was saying. Lexa was ready to say yes to everything. Her head was, her heart was and every other part of her body was ready.

 **Lexa:** When you say it like that it looks like you are doing that often

 **Clarke:** what? Dream about you?

 **Clarke:** only every other night

 **Clarke:** and it’s not always sex

 **Clarke:** unfortunately

 **Clarke:** do you dream about me?

 **Lexa:** You know I can’t answer that

 **Clarke:** sure you can

 **Clarke:** I can’t stop thinking about your fingers

 **Clarke:** do you know what I was doing before you texted me?

 **Clarke:** I had my legs spread wide

 **Clarke:** my hand between them

 **Clarke:** I was imagining they were your fingers

 **Clarke:** I was so wet

 **Clarke:** I still am

 

Lexa closed her eyes and imagined Clarke, on a bed, her legs wide, her fingers working up and down. She could hear Clarke moan.

 **Clarke:** it felt really good.

 **Lexa:** You gotta stop doing that

 **Clarke:** touching myself thinking about you?

 

“Jesus Christ.” Lexa’s throat was dry her head spinning and her legs trembling. She was never more happy to be sitting than in that moment.

 **Clarke:** I’ve done that more than once

 **Clarke:** and every time it’s harder to not come screaming out your name

 **Clarke:** is it hard for you

 

“Harder than you can imagine,” Lexa thought.

 **Clarke:** I’ll be at that bar tonight

 **Clarke:** make of it what you want

It was a couple of hours later when she couldn’t fight it anymore. Lexa texted her again. It was the fourth time in fifteen minutes that she decided to go to that bar and then immediately to stay and lock the door throwing away the key. She knew what would it mean if she went, and she knew what it would mean it she stayed.

 **Lexa:** which one did you pick?

 **Clarke:** I prefer showing, not telling :)

Lexa knew there was no way she was going to be able to say no to Clarke that time.

* * *

Once she got to the bar Lexa realized what she was doing and where she was. For one she was alone in a bar, for the first time in almost 5 years. She realized that just as she walked in. The second thing was that she was there just because Clarke told her she’d be there. What Lexa realized a couple of seconds after she walked in is that Clarke never told her at what club she was going to be. Lexa assumed what Lexa wanted to assume and that’s what got her to where she was in that moment.

 **Lexa:** I need you to tell me I’m stupid

 

Lexa sent the text to Anya and stared at her phone praying for an answer that would make her turn around and leave. Before she saw Clarke or Clarke saw her. Before either of them realized why Lexa was there.

 **Anya:** why?

 **Lexa:** I’m minutes away from doing a really stupid thing

 **Anya:** what’s going on? Where are you?

 **Lexa:** i’m out in the bar

 **Anya:** with?

 **Lexa:** alone

 **Anya:** you’re alone?

 **Lexa:** Clarke will be here

 **Lexa:** or at least I think

 **Lexa:** she said

 

Lexa’s phone rang in her hand. It was Anya.

“What the fuck is going on?”

“Tell me I’m stupid.”

“Are you?”

“She said she’ll be here and my first and only thought was to come here.”

“What happened from yesterday to today to make you do that?”

“We talked and…”

“You talked with Clarke?”

“Texted.”

“You texted with Clarke?”

“There’s no need to repeat everything I say.”

“I’m just baffled by the fact that you said yes to Clarke’s booty call.”

“That’s not what this is.”

“How exactly did you get yourself in this position? How did the conversation go?”

“It was stupid, then she sent some photos-”

“Don’t tell me…”

“It’s not that. Almost. But it’s not.”

“Enough to make you go there.”

“Tell me I’m stupid.”

“I won’t be the reason for you fucking or not fucking that girl tonight.”

“I don’t wanna fuck up my life.”

“I think you were supposed to think about that before you responded to a booty call.”

“It’s not a booty call.”

“Lexa, I’ve known you for a long time,” Anya sighed. “I know you are freaking out now, but you can’t call me for a blessing. Or not.”

“You’re not helping.”

“Do what your heart tells you to do.”

“I don’t think my heart has anything to do with it.”

“It’s a metaphor for pu-”

“Do not finish that sentence,” Lexa interrupted her. That was when Lexa saw her. “She’s here.”

“Breathe.” Anya laughed.

“It’s not funny. She’s smiling at me. Anya I’m fucked.”

“That’s not news,” Anya chuckled. “But you can still leave. If that’s what you want, of course.”

“She’s coming here.”

“Of course she is.”

“I have to go.”

“Have fun.”

“Fuck you.” Lexa hanged up and put her phone in her back pocket. When she looked back up,  Clarke was a couple of feet from her.

“This is a surprise.” Clarke crossed her arms and smiled. She was in a green dress that went just above her knees.

“I was in the neighbourhood.” Lexa cringed at the words that left her mouth. But Clarke giggled and Lexa couldn’t help but smile. At Clarke looking like that and looking at her, at the ridiculousness of the fact that Lexa was there only because of a couple of words Clarke had said.

“Sure.” Clarke leaned and whispered in Lexa’s ear, “What do you think which one did I pick?”

Clarke smelled like cherries, mixed with something that made Lexa’s brain short circuit as soon as Clarke leaned closer. She hadn’t heard a word of what Clarke said. “Anyone there?” Clarke’s eyes brought her back. Kinda.

“Yes,” Lexa said. “Maybe.”

Clarke chuckled. “Do you want a drink?”

“That was the question?”

“No.” Clarke smiled. She was back with a distance that gave Lexa enough space to think and talk at the same time. “But I don’t wanna break you. Again. Not yet.”

“Why do you think you’d break me?” Clarke’s dress showed off all of her traits. That was one of the things distance brought, ability to stare.

“I know.” Clarke smiled. “Do you want one?”

“I kinda don’t. Do you?” Lexa wanted to be sober. At least that way she won’t have anyone to blame for anything that happened.

“Not really.”

“Are you alone?”

“I’m with friends.” Lexa looked over Clarke’s shoulder and saw Octavia and a girl she saw a couple of times with Clarke. “They don’t know why you’re here.”

“Why I’m here?”

“I know you’re alone.”

“How could you know that?”

“I saw you come in alone and look around not trying to find anyone.” Clarke bit her lip. “Except me.”

“You think I was looking for you?”

“I know.”

“Seems to me you know a lot.”

“There’s one thing I don’t.”

“And that is?”

“Why are you not making a move?”

“Why should I?”

“Because I won’t and you should,” Clarke said.

“I live really close,” Lexa said with her eyes closed and fingers burning. She knew she wasn’t going to say it again and she knew she was close to not saying it at all.

“You live close?” Clarke looked at her, the fire in her eyes gave Lexa courage she thought she wouldn’t have. Clarke was right. She was alone and the only reason she was there at all was to see Clarke. See being far from the appropriate word for describing why Lexa was there.

“I have better music.”

“You have better music?” Both of them knew that, by that point, Clarke was just prolonging the inevitable. Having fun with Lexa, probably.

“I do.” It wasn’t the closest she had been to Clarke, but Lexa never wanted her more.

“I’m waiting for you to say something else.” Clarke bit her lip.

“What?” Lexa frowned. The only thing she knew, in that moment, was the exact shade of Clarke’s lips.

Clarke chuckled, “Do you wanna show me where you live and what music you have?”

“I wanna take off that dress and whatever might be under it and…”

“And?”

“Why do you always have to do that?”

“Do what?”

“Tease.”

“How am I teasing you now?,” Clarke said. “Do you want me to ask?” Clarke lifted her brow and when Lexa didn’t say no, Clarke reached her hand and ran it up Lexa’s, over her shoulder and to her neck. “I want you to take me home,” Clarke said, her fingers scratching the side of Lexa’s neck, “take off my dress, the black bra and third pair of panties you ruined,” Clarke smiled when Lexa could no longer control her breathing, “and take me in every way you want.”

“Let’s go.” Lexa grabbed Clarke’s hand and led her out into the street and through the short walk back to her apartment.

* * *

The only thing Clarke could think about was the way Lexa’s fingers between hers made her heart beat with excitement she had felt only once before in all of her life. They didn’t talk. Not since they left the club. It was ten long minutes of Lexa walking and Clarke following, with Lexa’s hand in hers. Every second of those long ten minutes Clarke spent praying Lexa wouldn’t back out from whatever it was that they were about to do. Lexa’s hand holding her tightly was the only thing stopping Clarke from freaking out. There was something about the inevitability of what was about to happen that made her skin tingle and her blood buzz. It was something she dreamed about, quite literally.

Clarke was about to say something, break the silence that was deafening at times, but then they stopped and Lexa took keys out of her back pocket and opened the door of a building. Clarke spent all of those couple of seconds looking at the key in Lexa’s hand instead of looking at her jaw, lips and neck.

Once Lexa opened the door, Clarke pushed her against the first wall she could see, just inside the building.

“Just a minute more,” Lexa whispered, but it was too much for Clarke to wait. Another second was a second too long and a second farther from the urgency that was eating Clarke up. Lexa’s eyes went down to Clarke’s lips then back to her eyes.

“Or now,” Clarke said, her hands on Lexa’s hips and her eyes begging.

Lexa slightly shook her head. “Not here.”

“I can’t wait anymore.”

“You can’t wait?” Lexa smirked. She brought her hand up and ran her thumb just under Clarke’s mouth. “God you’re so beautiful.”

“Can I kiss you? Please?”

“We are thirty seconds away from the apartment.”

“Just for a second, please.”

“Are you already begging?” A smile and a whisper that sent bolts of current down Clarke’s spine.

“Don’t be so fucking smug about it.”

“Are you?”

“Do I have to?”

It was seconds between the time when Clarke felt the tip of Lexa’s fingers on her chin to the time when Lexa’s lips brushed over her own. Clarke almost melted on the spot when Lexa kissed her, softly at first. Her lips barely touching Clarke’s. Then she pressed them firmer and cupped Clarke’s face with her hand. Clarke’s hands went around Lexa’s back. As the kiss deepend so did the grip of Clarke’s hands on Lexa’s shirt.

When Lexa pulled back a bit, Clarke licked along her upper lip, earning a soft moan in return.

“Upstairs Clarke.”

“I’m good here.” Clarke pressed her lips on Lexa’s, again, and pulled Lexa’s bottom lip between her teeth. The kiss soon became more urgent, nibbling, biting, licking. A promise of what was to come. Lexa dropped her hands on Clarke’s hips and turned them around. She pressed her body into Clarke’s and pushed her into the wall.

“We have to go upstairs.” Lexa’s eyes were dark, her breathing ragged and voice low. Her hands pulled on Clarke’s dress until she was able to sneak them under it, “If you want to get out of this.” Clarke thought she was going to combust when Lexa’s  hands went up her thighs, to her hips, and around to her ass. “What I wanna do to you,” Lexa said and lowered her head. She trailed kisses over Clarke’s jaw and down her neck before going back up to her ear. “It can’t be done here.” Lexa squeezed her ass and as a response Clarke pulled her closer, bumping their bodies together and her back into the wall. Lexa just smiled. “What’s it gonna be Clarke?”

“Upstairs.” Lexa detached herself from Clarke, her hands were no longer under Clarke’s dress or her mouth on Clarke’s neck.

It was thirty seconds until they were locked inside Lexa’s apartment and before Lexa’s back was against the door and Clarke was standing less than a feet in front of her. Before Lexa could do or say anything, Clarke turned around, “Unzip.” She pulled her hair to the side and waited until she felt Lexa’s hands on her skin again.

“You really are impatient.” And Lexa made sure she didn’t have to wait too long. Soon after, Clarke’s dress was on the floor and both of Lexa’s hands were on her back going up to her neck.

“I don’t think I’ve ever met someone who stares as much as you do,” Clarke said when she saw where Lexa’s eyes were after she turned around.

“I’ve tried to stop that.”

“You’ve been really bad at it. I love it.” Clarke started to unbutton Lexa’s shirt. “I feel like I’m at the top of the world when you look at me like that.”

“Do you know how many nights I’ve spent trying not to think about this?”

“About what?” Clarke took off Lexa shirt and threw it on the floor next to her dress. Her eyes went down the body she spent weeks thinking about.

“Having you naked.”

“I’m not naked.”

“I know.”

“What will you do about that?” Clarke unbuttoned Lexa’s jeans and pulled the zipper down. “Commander.”

“Clarke.”

“You like that, don’t you?”

Lexa took Clarke’s hands just as she was about to dip them under Lexa’s jeans. She pulled them behind Clarke’s back and put them on the counter behind her. “Keep them there.” Lexa put her hands over Clarke’s and kissed her and it was far from the kisses they shared minutes before. This one was deep and rough and it left Clarke’s mouth swollen and red and wanting more. Lexa’s mouth next went to Clarke’s jaw, nibbling her way up to Clarke’s ear. “You like calling me that?” Lexa whispered in Clarke’s ear before kissing down her neck, sucking the skin, not letting Clarke answer the question or even think about it. Lexa’s hands left Clarke’s as she cupped both of Clarke’s breasts. “You have great boobs.”  
Clarke couldn’t help but laugh. “Thank you,” she said. Lexa pulled the cups lower and kissed and nibbled, leaving red marks behind. Clarke moaned and cursed. It was going to be a long and excruciating night if Lexa was to keep up with that pace. “Take it off, please.” The smile on Lexa’s face carried a promise of a really long night. Lexa reached behind Clarke’s back, unclasped and pulled the bra off. She looked at half naked Clarke in front of her in awe. Lexa swirled her tongue around one nipple while playing with the other between her fingers. “That’s…” Lexa wrapped her mouth around Clarke’s nipple and sucked. “Fuck.” Clarke’s head fell back and she felt the wetness between her legs slowly killing her. She rubbed her thighs together and Lexa must have noticed it because she pushed them back apart and stepped between them, never letting Clarke’s nipple from her mouth. She then switched and sucked on the one that was between her fingers, while pinching the other. Her other hand went down Clarke’s body, pulled her closer, then around her back and in her panties. Lexa’s mouth got busy with Clarke’s nipples with her hand stroking Clarke’s ass. “Why are you torturing me?” Clarke asked after several minutes.

“You don’t like it?”

“Please.”

“Please?”

“I like it, but please do something else.”

Lexa’s other hand went down to Clarke’s panties and pulled them up. It made Clarke moan loud and obscene. “Something like that? You want that?”

“Please, just a minute,” Clarke said. “I won’t need more.”

“Minute of this?” Lexa’s finger went down over Clarke’s panties. “God you’re so fucking wet.” Lexa leaned her forehead on Clarke’s shoulder.

“Inside, please.”

Lexa’s hand went back up and then under Clarke’s panties. She was soaked. When Lexa’s fingers finally went down her slit Clarke almost came just from Lexa finally touching her. It was nothing like she thought it’d be and at the same time more than anything she had ever hoped it’d be. She shuddered. “All this for me?” Lexa was tireless. “Hm?”  
“God Lexa.” Lexa was going up and down in the slowest pace she could until she pulled her hand out all together. “What are you doing?” Clarke groaned.

Lexa put her fingers in her own mouth, she closed her eyes and sucked them clean. “I wanna eat you out.” Clarke furiously nodded. “Bed.” In one swift motion Lexa took Clarke in her hands and carried her to the bedroom. She put Clarke on the bed and pulled down her pants as she watched Clarke go up the bed and Lexa followed. As soon as Clarke’s head touched the pillow she spread her legs wider. Lexa couldn’t hide the smile.

“WIll you do something about it or just watch?”

“Are you always this wet?” Lexa was above Clarke, her fingers rubbed Clarke’s clit over her panties.

“Jesus.” Clarke arched her back up.

“Are you?” Lexa asked again.

“Lately yes.”

“Yeah?”

“Please Lexa.”

“Please what?”

“Please don’t be rude.”

“You should be more careful with your words Clarke.” Lexa slipped one finger inside Clarke and it was the shortest couple of seconds of Clarke’s life. “You never know how more rude I could get.” Lexa got back on her knees and between Clarke’s legs. She took off Clarke’s panties. “So pretty.” Lexa kissed from Clarke’s knees up her thighs to her pussy. She licked her once, long and hard. Then again. And again. Lexa flicked her tongue over her clit a couple of times before going down her slit and dipping her tongue inside Clarke.

“Oh God.” Clarke’s hands gripped Lexa’s hair. Like with everything else, Lexa was taking her time. “Can you…” Lexa’s tongue barely brushing over Clarke’s clit drowned out any coherent thought she had. “Fuck Lexa.” Her tongue was back on Clarke’s clit and it drove Clarke right to the edge. “Don’t stop, please.” And Lexa didn’t. She kept flicking her tongue over Clarke’s clit, pressing her tongue hard down on it until Clarke went over that edge. Somewhere in the back of her mind Clarke registered that Lexa didn’t stop. She went down Clarke’s pussy and licked her clean. Slow licks up and down her slit until Clarke got down from the high and long after it. Clarke’s hand was in Lexa’s hair, absentmindedly scratching the top of her head. Her own head completely empty, Clarke felt like she was flying, and with Lexa’s tongue not stopping, Clarke soon felt herself get wet again, her grip on Lexa’s hair tighten. Soon she felt Lexa’s finger circling around her entrance before going inside.

“Is that good?,” Lexa asked.

“Yes,” Clarke moaned back.

Soon another finger followed and even sooner Lexa was pumping in and out of her, with Clarke’s tongue in her mouth. “You like that?,” Lexa asked looking in her eyes. Without waiting for an answer, she went back down Clarke’s body. She licked around one nipple, then the other, all the while her fingers went in and out of Clarke’s pussy.

It wasn’t long before Lexa’s tongue was back on Clarke’s clit and Clarke knew it wasn’t going to be long before she comes again.

With the mix of Lexa’s fingers inside her and Lexa’s tongue on her clit, Clarke came, embarrassingly fast.

“I could do this all night,” Lexa’s cheek was on the inside of Clarke’s thigh while her fingers went through Clarke’s folds before disappearing in Lexa’s mouth.  

“I won’t stop you.” Clarke smiled with her eyes closed.

“Really?” She could hear the smirk in Lexa’s voice. “You could come like that all night?”

“It might take longer than that.”

Lexa’s giggle made Clarke open her eyes. “I liked that. It was hot.”

“Would’ve been bett-”

“We have all night.”

“We do?”

“Yes.” Lexa licked her once more before climbing up to her face. “You taste so good.”

“Do I?”

“If I do it a couple more times I’m probably going to get addicted.”

“I’m fine with that.”

“I bet you are.”

“It’s my turn now.” Clarke said and pushed Lexa on her back. “You’re so hot.” Clarke looked down at toned body under her. “It’s so distracting. And all the photos are not helping either.”

“Don’t look at them.”

“Like you’re not looking at mine?”

“You should use that mouth for something else.”

“Oh really?”

Lexa sat up with Clarke in her arms, straddling her. “Yes.” Lexa peppered Clarke’s neck with kisses.

“Is that a command?”

“You’d want that wouldn’t you?” Lexa’s hand went between their bodies and further between Clarke’s legs. “For me to tell you what you can and can’t do. What you can and can’t touch.” Her fingers slid over Clarke’s pussy. “Already so wet.” She circled her fingers around it then started to rub it. “Do you think you can come for me again?” Clarke’s fingers dug into Lexa’s shoulder blades, hard and rough, almost drawing blood. That was the Lexa Clarke spent so many nights dreaming about. “I’ll stop if you don’t answer.” Lexa’s fingers slowed down, almost stopping entirely.

“I can yes, please don’t stop. Please.” Clarke’s tongue flicked over Lexa’s mouth before slipping inside. “Please.”

“You’re so pretty when you beg.” Clarke’s hips bucked forward in rhythm with Lexa’s fingers. When she felt the orgasm slowly building up in the pit of her stomach and in the back of her spine, Clarke thought she was going to pass out. “You wanna come?”

“Yes.” Clarke nodded. Yes was the only word she was able to say. And the one that followed. “Please.”

“Then come for me.”

Clarke was grateful for Lexa’s hand on her back, holding her firmly, because she was in no capacity able to hold herself up after the waves that crashed in and around her. “How are you so good at that,” she whispered in Lexa’s ear.

“At what?” Lexa’s both hands were rubbing her back.

“Making me come.”

“It’s an art.” Lexa smiled. “And like with all art you have to be really passionate about it for it to work.”

“You know,” Clarke pushed Lexa back onto the bed. She leaned down and kissed along her jaw, “I sometimes consider myself to be a some kind of an artist.” Clarke kissed down Lexa’s stomach and down her navel, stopping just above her panties. “Can I show you how passionate I am about it?”

“Please do.”

“I’ve been dreaming about tasting you.” Lexa’s legs spread wider and Clarke’s lips curled up in a grin. “Let’s take this off.” Clarke pulled off Lexa’s panties and threw them on the floor. “That’s much better.” Seeing how wet Lexa was made even harder for Clarke to ignore the wetness between her legs. She dragged her hands up Lexa’s thighs pushing them apart. Clarke lowered her head and at the same time Lexa’s hands pressed her closer. Clarke smiled because she knew how much Lexa wanted it. Or she had an idea about it since she was in her place not that long ago.

“Please Clarke.”

Clarke flattened her tongue and licked slowly up to Lexa’s clit. The sounds of Lexa moaning and her ragged breathing filled Clarke’s ears. She reached her hand up and cupped one of Lexa’s breasts and tweaked her nipples. She was licking Lexa’s clit in hard and quick swipes, leaving Lexa breathless and begging for more. Lexa rocked her hips back and forth, riding Clarke’s face. And when Clarke pressed her tongue hard and sucked harder, Lexa’s body trembled, the hand in Clarke’s hair pushed her impossibly close.

When she finally came down, Clarke climbed up and pecked her lips. “What do you wanna do now?”

“You said every way I want, that was only a couple of them.”

“Show me the rest then.”


	6. Chapter 6

“I can do this all day.” Clarke’s finger traced the outline of tattoo on Lexa’s back. Her fingers went from Lexa’s neck, over her shoulder blade and down her spine then back up. She had been doing it for quite some time. And she knew Lexa was awake for the most of it. The tingly, soft touch was what woke Lexa up. “You don’t even have to pretend to be asleep.”

“Shhhh.”

“Don’t shush me.” Clarke scooted closer and buried her nose in Lexa’s hair. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “You have great hair.”

“Thank you.” Clarke couldn’t see the smile on Lexa’s face, but she felt it in Lexa’s heartbeat.

“Good morning.” Lexa could feel the warm breath on her neck. And then a smile on Clarke’s face when she turned and laid on her back.

“Good morning.” Lexa tucked a loose strand of blonde hair behind Clarke’s ear. “It’s very early.” Lexa wanted to steal that moment and keep it forever. Lock it in the far corner of her mind so she could always go back to it. Clarke with sparks in her eyes and smile on her face. Lexa wouldn’t even mind living in it forever. But like all good things she knew it was going to end at some point and that, at best, they had a couple more hours. For the moment, Lexa pushed it far back into her mind.

“It’s 7,” Clarke smiled. 

“Very early.”

“I missed my run.”

“Tell me again why do you get up before 6 on weekends?”

“Because I like to run.”

“I guess we settled that you don’t like it more than you like sex.”

“I hoped I’d get some but you keep sleeping, then pretending to be sleeping and now talking.” Clarke’s finger went over Lexa’s brow then under her eye and to the tip of her nose. 

“Talking is good.” Lexa closed her eyes and enjoyed in the softness of Clarke’s touch. Her fingers were now on Lexa’s cheek.

“It’s not better than sex.”

“You just haven’t had enough of it then.”

“Don’t even try to lie that you have.”

“Maybe I have.” Lexa opened her eyes and smiled.

“Really?” Clarke rolled on top of her and smirked. Lexa’s eyes instantly fell down to nipples poking through Clarke’s shirt. “Eyes up,” Clarke said as she rolled her hips and pulled Lexa’s chin up. “You like what you see?” She lifted her brow. “Are you still tired?” Clarke bit her lip and grinded once more into Lexa’s abs. This time she got the type of reaction she was looking forward to. Lexa’s fingers dug into her thighs and held her firmly in place. “Because if you are I can do it myself.” Clarke leaned down, bringing her face closer to Lexa’s, supporting herself on one hand while the other slid down her body before disappearing between her legs.

Lexa’s eyes shot wide open. “What are you doing Clarke?”

“What you’re apparently too tired to do.” Clarke pushed up Lexa’s shirt and grinded down on her. Lexa, as if hypnotized, watched the way Clarke rolled her hips and the wet trail it left on her stomach. “You feel so good.” Clarke moaned but then smiled when she saw where Lexa’s eyes were. “You like what you see? I think it’s really hot how much you like to watch.” Clarke caught Lexa’s hands before she got the chance to flip them over and put them above Lexa’s head. “That look in your eyes gets me wet every time.”

“Clarke, let go of my hands.”

“You don’t wanna watch?” Clarke slowly started to slide her hands down Lexa’s forearms to her shoulders, giving Lexa the chance to take back the control she apparently wanted so bad. But Lexa’s hands stayed where Clarke put them. “That’s what I thought,” she whispered in Lexa’s ear. “Do you wanna taste me?” She nibbled on Lexa’s earlobe before sliding her tongue down her neck and up her chin finally pressing her mouth on Lexa’s and kissing her. “Do you?,” she said when Lexa let go of her lower lip. 

“Yes.”

Lexa watched as Clarke’s hand went back between her legs. She watched as her fingers went down her pussy. Lexa barely heard the moan that left Clarke’s lips. Then she saw Clarke’s fingers and felt them on her mouth. Lexa’s tongue followed their mark over her lips before Clarke finally gave in and let Lexa wrap her mouth around them. “Good?” Clarke smirked when she asked. Lexa took the chance and flipped them over. Now Clarke was on her back and Lexa was on top of her. “I thought you wanted to watch,” Clarke said.

“This way I have a better view,” Lexa said. “And just because I wanna watch doesn’t mean I don’t wanna touch.” Her fingers brushed over Clarke’s clit. “Show me how you like to do it.” Lexa watched Clarke’s fingers circle around her clit, not really touching it. She watched Clarke press two of her fingers over her clit and roll them around. She listened to the way Clarke moaned. She watched two fingers disappear inside her. She watched Clarke fuck herself for her.

“I’m close,” Clarke said not even a minute after. Lexa grabbed her hand and made her stop and groan.

“Already?” Lexa kissed Clarke’s inner thigh as she went down to where Clarke’s hand was. “Can I?” She looked up and saw Clarke’s eagerly nod in agreement. It was everything Lexa needed to let her tongue roam from Clarke’s opening to up above her clit. She let Clarke’s hand in her hair guide her to where Clarke wanted her. “I wanna be inside you when you come. And I want you to rub your clit. That okay?” 

Clarke again just nodded. “Just hurry up.”

“Why?”

“I want you inside me.” Lexa smirked and put two of her fingers inside Clarke. She waited until Clarke’s fingers were on her clit to fuck her. Lexa’s fingers were slow, too slow compared to Clarke’s. Borderline torture. “Please Lexa.” Lexa sped up and soon her fingers were the rhythm Clarke set. It took Clarke less than a minute to come.

* * *

“We should talk.” Clarke’s eyes were closed, she felt light headed and couldn’t focus on anything but the soothing touch of Lexa’s fingers on her stomach. She didn’t want to think about the thing Lexa wanted to talk, and she sure as hell didn’t want to talk about it. At least not yet.

“Can’t you give a girl a minute.”

“I can give you two.”

When Clarke opened her eyes Lexa was leaning over her, smiling. “What?,” Clarke asked.

“Nothing, I’ve just thought about this a lot.”

“About what exactly?”

“You,” Lexa pressed her lips on Clarke’s and kissed her softly, “and sex with you.”

“I bet you have.”

“I know what you’re doing,” Lexa said pinning Clarke’s hands above her head.

“What’s that?”

“Distracting me.” Lexa leaned and sucked Clarke’s lower lip. 

She wasn’t wrong. Clarke was ready to do whatever to prolong the status quo they were in. “What’s your favorite color?”

“My what?”

“Favorite color.”

“Why?”

“I wanna get to know you.”

“We are naked and you wanna know my favorite color?”

“Yes.”

Lexa chuckled. “I don’t have one.”

“I thought you were going to say blue.” Clarke pouted and it made Lexa’s smile even bigger than it was.

“Well then you were wrong.” Lexa’s eyes drifted off of Clarke’s face. Her hand went from Clarke’s wrist to her hair. “But I do like this.”

“You’re such a cliche.”

Lexa shook her head before kissing Clarke’s upper lip. “What’s your favorite color then?”

“The one you get when you mix yellow and green.”

“And I’m a cliche.”

Clarke grinned. She could let the conversation die out and let Lexa start a new one, a different one. Or she could drag it out a bit more. “How long was your longest relationship?”

“From colors to love life. Versatile.”

“Don’t evade.”

“A bit over three years.”

“That’s long. Why did it end?”

“We lost what we had and it ended with us being friends and staying together just for the sake of it.”

“When was that?”

“Before I came here. That was one of the reasons I came back.”

“To get away from her?”

“No, to have a fresh start.”

“I wasn’t expecting that.” Clarke’s hand roamed freely over Lexa’s back, giving and occasional kiss to her lips, or jaw, or cheeks. Whichever was closer.

“What?”

“Long term relationship. You don’t look like the type.”

Lexa arched her brow, “Should I be offended?”

“No.” Clarke smiled. 

“What about you?”

“Never more than a year.”

“You don’t look the type.” Lexa smirked.

“I don’t? That’s a first. Usually my reputation precedes me.”

“Afraid of commitment?”

“No, I just never found someone worth committing to.”

“That’s fair.”

“Then you must be looking for a new relationship?” Clarke bit her lip.

Lexa sighed, “That’s really not my thing.”

“Jumping into new relationships?”

“Relationships period.”

“But you’ve been in one for three years.”

“And look how it ended.”

“You don’t look broken hearted.”

“I’m not but I was. Love leaves you feeling a lot of things that often don’t have much to do with love.”

Clarke rolled her eyes, “Don’t be such a cliche, please.” 

“Think about it. Is it really worth it?”

“You are on top of a naked girl and you’re telling her you don’t think love is worth it.” Lexa grinned and Clarke’s heart skipped a beat. “What kind of a message are you trying to send here?”

“I have nothing against the naked girl under me.”

“I think you are secretly a softie and sucker for love. A true romantic.”

“Why in the world would you think that?”

“That’s your vibe.” Clarke ran her hand up and down Lexa’s back. She felt Lexa’s breathing speed up. “I bet you love flowers and candles and sipping tea next to a fireplace, wrapped in a couple of blankets with a book in your hand and a bunch of blonde hair in your lap.”

“Oh really? And what if you’re wrong?” Lexa cocked her head.

“Don’t worry, I like a soft commander.” Clarke lifted her brow and smiled.

Lexa blushed a bit, Clarke almost missed it. “And what’s your vibe?” Lexa shifted the attention back to Clarke.

“Drawing, with my head in your lap and your hand in my hair.” But Clarke wasn’t letting go that easily.

“That’s an interesting idea.”

“We can live in the woods, with a couple of cats. Away from everyone.”

“What do we do for a living?”

“My cheesy art will feed us.”

Lexa smiled, “It’s a cute concept, but life has a lot of different things and…”

“And it all can be made irrelevant.”

“We should talk.”

“I think we should do something else.” Clarke flipped them over. “But you are more than welcome to talk while I do my thing.” Clarke beamed, proud at herself as she kissed Lexa’s shoulder. Slow and sweet, trying to memorize every inch of her skin and every tiny gasp Lexa made. Clarke opened her mouth and gently sucked just under Lexa’s jaw.

“Clarke, we said not visible, that’s visible.”

“I want everyone to see.” Clarke shifted her head lower, she placed wet kisses down Lexa’s throat and her chest. Clarke cupped one breast and closed her mouth around the hard nipple. “So pretty.” Clarke licked one nipple and pulled the other between her fingers. Lexa bucked her hips and tried to push Clarke down lower, but Clarke got a hold of her hands. “This time you don’t get to be in command.”

“Clarke.” Lexa said it as a warning, but Clarke took it as an invitation to go further down Lexa’s body. Over her stomach and red marks reminding her of how she spent the previous night. Clarke’s hands landed on Lexa’s inner thigh and slightly parted them. She took her time after that. Lexa’s arousal made her mind foggy and she could only think about giving both Lexa and herself what they wanted. But she had to map all of Lexa, the sense of urgency in kissing every little piece of skin she could washed over her and she couldn’t help it. 

Clarke leaned her cheek on Lexa’s thigh and her fingers dug into Lexa’s hips. “God, you smell so fucking good.” Clarke’s finger went from Lexa’s side, down her stomach and around her clit before it dipped inside her. “Tell me what you want.”

“That.” 

Clarke could see how bad Lexa was holding back. She pushed her finger further and Lexa whined. She lifted her hips and wrapped her fingers around Clarke’s wrist. “Just that?”

“More.”

“More what?” Clarke pressed her thumb over Lexa’s clit and this time Lexa couldn’t keep the curses and moans building up in the pit of her stomach. 

“That.”  When Lexa said it again Clarke pulled her hand away from her. She got an angry look and a groan. “What are you doing?,” Lexa asked.

“What do you want me to do?”

“Touch me.”

Clarke rolled her fingers up and down Lexa’s thigh. “I am touching you.” Clarke kissed Lexa’s knee and waited for request that was about to come.

“Not there.”

“Then you have to be more specific.”

“I can do it myself.”

“But you won’t.”

“Please.”

“We’re getting closer.” Clarke smiled and let her fingers roam down lower. She felt Lexa’s muscles tighten under her touch. “You’re driving me crazy,” she whispered when her finger got to the wetness between Lexa’s legs. “And you made such a mess.”

“Clarke, please.” Lexa arched her back when Clarke brushed over her clit. 

Clarke pressed the palm of her hand over Lexa’s clit, she knew Lexa was close and that she needed just a tiny bit, a couple of strokes over her clit and she’d come, but Clarke wanted to stretch it, steal every second she could. She kissed her way back up Lexa’s body. She dragged her tongue over Lexa’s abs, wrapped her mouth around one then the other nipple and when she finally got to Lexa’s face, Clarke saw eyes dark with desire, practically begging. She slowly pushed one finger inside Lexa. “Look at me,” she whispered when Lexa’s eyes snapped close. “Look at me. And don’t you dare come before I say so.”

“What if I do?”

“You’re gonna be in trouble.” Clarke eased a second finger inside and Lexa gripped her hand, digging her fingers into it. “You’ll be on your knees, begging me to let you come.” When Lexa bucked her hips up Clarke smirked. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Clarke slowly pumped her fingers inside Lexa. “God, you’re so fucking wet.” She rubbed her palm over painfully hard clit. “Does this feel good?” Lexa nodded and Clarke dropped her head to Lexa’s neck. This time Lexa made no protest when Clarke sucked the soft skin on her neck. 

“Fuck Clarke, please. Again.” Clarke pressed and flicked her thumb over Lexa’s clit. Her fingers still going in and out. “Please.” Lexa begged again. “Faster.” Clarke gave her what she wanted, thrusting her fingers into her while circling Lexa’s clit with her thumb. Lexa started to ride her fingers. “Please.” She cried out with her hand in Clarke’s hair.

“You wanna come baby?,” Clarke whispered under her ear.

“Please.”

“Then come for me.” Clarke kissed her as she felt Lexa’s pussy squeeze and pulsate around her fingers. Clarke peppered Lexa’s neck with kisses until the pulsating stopped. She pulled her fingers out and licked them clean. Lexa’s eyes were closed and her breathing started to go back to normal. When she opened her eyes Clarke kissed her. “I wanna fuck you again,” Clarke said when Lexa opened her eyes. “Please.” Clarke kissed her again. 

Lexa chuckled, “Just give me a second.”

* * *

“What?” Clarke asked an hour later with an empty plate and a cup of coffee in front of her.

“We do have to talk.”

“Talking is overrated.”

“We still have to do it.” 

Smile on Lexa’s face was a different one than all those Clarke saw previous night and earlier that morning. “Don’t do that.” Clarke sighed. She knew what was about to come and she knew there was no way around it. 

Lexa picked up empty plates and put them in the sink. “Do what?” She went around the counter and sat next to Clarke.

“Say what you’re about to say.”

“What am I going to say?”

“That it was fun and a mistake.”

“It was fun and it wasn’t a mistake.” Lexa put her hand over Clarke’s and the other on Clarke’s back. “But we can’t do it again or anymore or… we can’t repeat it. Not for a while at least.”

“Of course.” Clarke shook her head and leaned back in the chair. She pulled her hands away from under Lexa’s.

“Clarke I could get in serious trouble if someone found out about it.”

“And you think I’ll go around bragging about fucking my professor?”

“You know I don’t think that.”

“What’s the point of not doing it if we’ve already done it?”

“If we don’t do it then chances are no one will find out,” Lexa said. “It was probably the best night of my life, but we can’t live in that moment, we have to think about present and what our lives are.”

Clarke felt betrayed even though she knew, in the back of her mind, that she was going to hear the words leaving Lexa’s mouth and that it was for the best if she just did what Lexa said. But still, she felt betrayed, because a tiny part of her dared to hope for something else. “If the problem is you thinking that I’m gonna tell someone then you have nothing to worry about.”

“I would know.”

“You didn’t mind last night. Or this morning.”

“I wasn’t thinking.”

“How convenient.”

“Clarke, don’t.”

“Don’t what?”

“Don’t make this into something that it’s not. We can think about it in a couple of months.” Clarke got up. She picked up her phone and a bag she discarded late previous night. She was wearing Lexa’s clothes but she couldn’t think about that. “You don’t have to leave.” Lexa said when she saw her walking to the door.

“I should do what instead? Stay and have coffee with you?” Clarke glared at her. 

Lexa walked to her and put her hand on Clarke’s neck. “You can’t leave thinking I regret any of what happened.”

“That doesn’t make it better.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Why didn’t you send me home last night?” Clarke knew, deep in her heart and brain that Lexa was right, she was expecting something like that to happen, but still, bitterness and disappointment consumed half of her heart.

“I wanted to be close to you.”

“And now you’ve had enough and I can leave?”

“Don’t say that, you know that’s not true.”

“How could I know that?”

“You’ve been with me for the past 12 hours.”

“You mean we fucked and now you’re telling me we won’t do it again.”

“What do you want me to say?”

“Why does it matter?”

“Clarke.”

“Don’t worry, no one except you and me will know what happened.” Clarke walked out of Lexa’s apartment feeling something she wasn’t expecting to feel. Sadness. 


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a little over 24 hours since Clarke last saw Lexa. The time went by as if it was 24 minutes.

After she left Lexa’s place Clarke didn’t go back home. She continued to walk around the town, avoiding going back because it meant having to be around another living and breathing human. One that was her friend and one that she knew was going to be asking questions. Questions Clarke wasn’t going to or didn’t want to answer. That was far too much for her to handle in that moment. 

When she first got out on the street, not even a minute after she closed the door of Lexa’s apartment and left behind, or tired to leave behind, everything that had happened, Clarke felt angry. She was angry at Lexa, at herself and at life. Of all the people in the world and of all the time in the existence of universe, she had to fall for the one person at the time that was anything but appropriate. 

Second thing she felt was regret. Not for the things that happened but for the things she said and how she said them. The anger of the moment got the better of her and she did the easier thing. She lashed out her anger at Lexa even though she knew Lexa was right, they couldn’t be doing what they were doing that morning and the night before. After all, Lexa even said that it was just a couple more months. 

But couple more months was more than a couple minutes, or no minutes at all.

Then there was also a tiny part of her, so tiny it barely existed, that wondered if everything happened just because Lexa had an itch she had to scratch. Maybe that was the reason she got rid of Clarke so fast. Maybe Clarke was just an itch and now she wasn’t needed anymore. 

That was when self doubt came running and crashing into her. What if it all was just a game, even though it was in contrast to everything she knew about Lexa, but what if it was just a game. Clarke wouldn’t even mind it if it was just sex, after all she was the one chasing after Lexa. Clarke was more than fine with it being just sex. 

But then she fell asleep, with her ear pressed against Lexa’s chest, to the tune of her heartbeats and woke with a hope that wasn’t there the night before.

She took her phone out and texted Raven.

**Clarke:** i’ll be home late, don’t wait for me

**Raven:** damn, is it really that good

**Clarke:** i’m not there anymore

**Raven:** you’re not?

**Clarke:** i’ll see you tomorrow

The conversation ended at that and when Clarke got back home, late that night, Raven was asleep. Clarke went straight to her room, locked the door and slid down on the floor. 

Pictures and sounds she tried to avoid all day came rushing to her head. In all the time she spent wanting Lexa, she never once stopped to think what would it mean to actually have her. She realized then and there, on the floor of her bedroom, after the day she spent aimlessly walking around the town, after the morning she woke with Lexa in her arms, Clarke realized she fell a bit too deep and too far. 

Without Clarke realizing it, Lexa seemed to had taken a place in Clarke’s head and more importantly a place in her heart, a place Clarke never thought would be occupied. And the night and particularly the morning they spent together certainly didn’t help.

She got up from the floor, took off her clothes and stepped under the shower. She let the cold water wash away the memories that were threatening to haunt her. 

When she got back into her room and lied down on the bed, she could no longer smell Lexa. She could still see her and hear her. But that was a problem for some other time and some other Clarke. 

This Clarke, fell asleep looking through Lexa’s Instagram photos.

It had been a bit over 24 hours since she last saw Lexa when Clarke got out of her room. She found Raven on couch, staring at her phone. She looked up when she heard Clarke.

“You are alive.”

“I am.” Clarke walked by her without looking at her. She went to the kitchen and poured herself cold coffee. 

“When you didn’t go for your run this morning I thought you were sick and then when you didn’t get up when I brought coffee I thought you had died.”

“And here I am, alive and well.” More or less.

“Where were you yesterday?”

“I told you.”

“You walked around?” When Clarke turned around Raven was no longer far away on the couch, she was sitting on one of the chairs a couple of feet from Clarke. “Alone? Where did you go to this Friday night when you disappeared?” Raven tilted her head. “We thought someone kidnapped you.”

“I texted you I wasn’t gonna be back.”

“That’s something a kidnapped person would say.”

“I wasn’t kidnapped.”

“You were with Lexa?”

Clarke swallowed thickly at the mention of Lexa and nights and she couldn’t do what Raven was probably getting ready to do. “What does it matter?”

“I wanna know.”

“I’m not 15 and you’re not my mother.”

“Wow.”

Clarke regretted lashing out on Raven, in that way in particular, the moment it happened. “I’m sorry,” she said in the attempt to make things better. Or to not have Raven hate her too.

“What happened Clarke?” Instead of doing what Clarke thought she’d do, Raven did something else. And she looked different than Clarke expected. She looked concerned. 

“I don’t know,” Clarke said.

“You don’t know?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Are you okay?”

“I will be, just please don’t say anything to anyone.”

* * *

“Tell me again why are you freaking out?,” Luna asked. “You think she’s gonna say something to someone?”

“No, she thinks Clarke hates her,” Anya said before Lexa could answer. “But that thing on her neck tells a different story.” 

“Oh.” Luna smiled.

Lexa put her hand over the redish mark on her neck she tried, and apparently failed, to cover with makeup. “I don’t think she hates me.” Lexa sighed. She did in fact think Clarke was going to start hating her, or that she was already deep in hating her. “I don’t want her to hate me.”

“Why in the world would she hate you?”

“She probably thinks I just wanted to have sex and then be done with it...”

“Wh- Lexa, you have to stop. She spent weeks trying to get you to fuck her. She doesn’t feel used.”

“She looked really hurt.” Lexa remembered the look on Clarke’s face just before she left her apartment.

“Looking hurt and feeling used are two completely different things and you know that.”

“I don’t think that’s what’s bothering you,” Luna said after Anya finished talking. “I think you regret letting her leave. Or telling her to leave.”

“Yeah, you definitely do,” Anya added.

“What was I supposed to do?”

“Continue with what you were doing?”

“She means continue having sex.”

“I can’t do that,” Lexa said.

“But you could. You just don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“It’s a really bad idea,” Lexa said.

“It’s an idea.”

“I don’t wanna talk about it anymore,” Lexa shook her head and sighed.

“But you haven’t said anything.”

“We are not doing that,” Lexa said and ended the conversation about Clarke before it even began. 

When she got home late that night, when she got in her bed and turned sideways, facing the pillow that Clarke had confiscated that night, Lexa couldn’t help but reach for it and wrap her arms around it. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It was all Clarke. From loose pieces of hair to the smell. It was like Clarke was next to her, only she wasn’t. 

Lexa fell asleep wrapped around the pillow that smelled like the blonde girl she wanted but didn’t want to want.

* * *

“I wish I could just drop out of this class.”

“You wanna drop out?” Clarke looked mortified, she wasn’t planning on saying it out loud and she forgot Octavia was sitting next to her. “I thought you loved this and her.” Clarke saw Octavia’s thumb point somewhere in Lexa’s general direction. Clarke didn’t want to look up or acknowledge that she was again in the same room as Lexa. 

“I didn’t mean it like that.” Clarke tried to save herself from further questioning when Lexa started to talk and Octavia’s attention went from Clarke’s face to Lexa’s words. Clarke let out a long breath and sunk back in her chair. Instead of doing what she usually did, she looked down, at her notebook, the tiny square in the bottom left corner and thought about Lexa’s eyes, the curl of her mouth when she smiled, the smell of her hair, about her long fingers gripping Clarke’s hair and the softness of her skin. Clarke had never felt the warmth she did when she thought of or looked at Lexa. It wasn’t supposed to feel warm, it was supposed to be hot and fast and done. In her desperation Clarke made a mistake of looking and her eyes crossed path with Lexa’s. She saw a small smile and warmth got all the way up to her cheeks.

“You are a lost cause,” Clarke heard Octavia whisper next to her. “Dropping out my ass.”

Somewhere between her cheeks burning red and catching Lexa stare at her more times that she could count, Clarke decided to take the high road and talk with Lexa. She liked the warmth way too much.

She lasted 2 hours. That was how long it took her to go knock at Lexa’s office door.

“Yes?,” she heard Lexa’s voice and pushed the door open. Lexa was standing in front of her, leaned back on her desk. Her mouth went from smiling to a straight line when she saw Clarke walk in. But Clarke missed the change in Lexa’s expression, she was too busy staring at the curly haired woman sitting in one of the chairs next to Lexa. She was beyond beautiful. Her smile didn’t falter when she turned around and saw Clarke. “Clarke.” Lexa’s voice reminded her that she should probably say something or, even better, leave through the same door she came in. “Is something wrong?” Clarke blinked, slowly, she looked at Lexa, then at the woman, then back at Lexa. “Are you okay?” Clarke saw Lexa stand up right. She looked like she was going to walk up to her, but then Clarke remembered where they were and that wasn’t very likely. 

“Yes.” Clarke shook her head. “I thought you were alone, I’m sorry to interrupt.”

“Do you need something?” Lexa looked unfazed. She was either really good at putting up an act or Clarke was trying to play a game she already lost. Maybe it was all just a game.

“No. Nothing important,” Clarke said when one too many seconds had passed. “I can come by some other time.”

Clarke closed the door and walked until she was far far away.

* * *

“C’mon Lexa, since when are you this boring old lady?”

“I’m not old and I’m not boring.”

“Then let’s go. It’s just a couple of drinks, with your friend and me.”

“It’s Tuesday.”

“So what.”

“I have a class in the morning.”

“We are not going out, just a couple of drinks. Besides I’m leaving in a couple of days and you won’t have to see me again for who knows how long.”

“Okay.” Lexa conceded the battle she lost before it even began.

“Good, I’ll text you the address and I’ll see you there in an hour.”

“Okay. See you soon then.”

When the call ended Lexa put the phone on the empty pillow next to her head. She thought about the day before, about Clarke walking in her office and the way her eyes went from excited to confused to the same shade of not good like on the Saturday she left Lexa’s apartment. 

It was a rough couple of days and it became even rougher when she found Costia in her office that morning. It was apparently a business trip. A week in Polis and it was a surprise because, in Costia’s words, she knew how much Lexa loved those. 

And now Lexa was supposed to go for a round or two or three of drinks, with her ex and her friend. 

Lexa got up, ignoring the couple of blonde hairs still caught in her blanket. She walked into the bathroom, took off her clothes and went under the shower. She definitely wasn’t thinking about blonde hair or the owner of it.

Even though it was just a Tuesday, the place was packed with people. Costia had already sent her a dozen texts describing where exactly the three of them are. 

“There she is,” Luna said when Lexa sat on the only empty chair around the small table. There was already a drink waiting for her. 

“I’m not getting drunk today,” Lexa said eying Costia knowing she was the one responsible for it.

“You won’t get drunk from a couple of drinks. Besides, it’s been what? A year since we’ve all been in the same place.”

Lexa chuckled, “And last time we were, you got me drunk like never before or after.”

“I wasn’t the one doing the drinking.”

“Yeah you were doing something else,” Luna smirked. 

Not even a six months ago, it would had been painful for Lexa to think about that night, or any of the nights and days she spent with Costia, but time took care of it. Now she could even laugh about it.

“Either way,” Costia said, she raised her glass and smiled, “for a different kind of night.”

“I can drink to that,” Lexa clinked her glass with Costia’s and took a sip of her drink. 

“Lexa, do you have a stalker?” They were three drinks in and Costia was much closer than Lexa anticipated it. 

“What?” 

“That blonde girl from yesterday, she’s here and she’s not taking her eyes off of you.”

“What?” Lexa looked around and after a couple of seconds she saw Clarke, standing next to Octavia, with a drink in her hand and anger in her eyes.

“Oh that’s not a stalker,” Luna said. If looks could kill the one Lexa shot her would have killed her on the spot. “Relax.” Luna lifted her hands in defense.

“Tell me she’s not one of your students.” Costia’s hand somehow landed on Lexa’s knee and Clarke was no longer standing where she was just a couple of seconds ago. “Because that would be too much even for you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?,” 

“You’ve always had a thing for that.” Costia knowingly lifted her brow and Luna started to laugh. “I mean you call yourself Commander.”

“I do not call myself that.”

“I wish you could see your face right now.” Costia laughed and her hand went from Lexa’s knee to the back of her neck. “But I gotta admit, I’ve always liked that name.”

“Everyone loves that name,” Luna said.

“I don’t.” Costia’s fingers were cold and it tingled Lexa’s skin.

“Liar.” The small hairs on the back on Lexa’s head shoot up when Costia scratched her there. “Will your blondie be jealous when she sees you with me? Was that why she ran away like that?”

“She’s not mine.”

“Yet,” Luna smirked.

“Please let’s not talk about that.”

“Don’t worry,” Luna said, “I gotta go, so you’re safe.”

“No, already?” Costia pouted.

“Some of us have to work tomorrow.”

“I should also go,” Lexa said.

“No, please, one more drink,” Costia pulled her hand when Lexa got up ready to leave. 

She looked down at her ex girlfriend and decided that one more drink wasn’t going to make a difference. “Okay.” She sat back down.

“Thank you,” Costia beamed.

“It’s was great to see you Costia, please don’t leave without saying goodbye,” Luna hugged her and then left.

“What?” Lexa asked when she saw Costia staring at her.

“Nothing, I just forgot how pretty you are.”

“In a dimmed room?”

“In life you idiot,” Costia shook her head. “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too.”

“Liar,” Costia whispered.

“I miss having someone to eat mac and cheese with at 1 in the morning.”

“You could easily find someone willing to do that.” Costia smiled. It was something that used to make the tips of Lexa’s fingers tingle and her heart beat in tune with Costia’s, but now it was just a smile.

“Maybe,” Lexa said. “But that doesn’t mean I want to.”

“I miss having sex with you.”

“Oh my God.”

“What? It’s the truth.”

“I’m sure you could easily find someone willing to do that with you.”

“Sure, but it won’t be as good.” Costia licked her bottom lip before pulling her between her teeth. “The things you could do…” Lexa knew what Costia was doing. Offering one last go, one last time, one that could be left behind, forgotten, one last night.

“Cos, don’t do that.”

“I’m not doing anything.”

“This is not the first time.”

“But it can be the last.”

“No.”

“No?”

“No.”

“Then I guess it is the first time.” Costia chuckled and pulled away from Lexa. “Is it the blondie? I mean she’s the one you’ve been searching for the past hour, right?,” Costia said. “I never thought you’d be into blondes.”

Lexa chuckled, “I really don’t wanna talk about tha-” That was when Lexa saw her, with her hand around some girl’s neck, smiling. 

“You don’t have to talk about it for me to know what’s going on in your head. I’ve known you for quite some time.”

Lexa looked away before Costia could catch up with her eyes. “Yeah.” 

“You’re so not interested in anything I’m saying,” Costia laughed. “Why don’t you go to her?”

“That’s the last thing that needs to happen.”

“You look different than the last time I saw you, and now I know why.”

“Please, it’s been annoying enough having to listen to Anya, I don’t need to hear it from my ex.”

“You don’t know what I was going to say,” Costia said. “Your face lit up yesterday when she walked in your office like it used to when you saw me.” Costia tilted her head and smiled. “I won’t get into anything, it’s not my place and I know you are smarter than any of us, I just hope you’ll end up happy because God knows you deserve it.”

“Thank you.” 

“I’m gonna go. And I think you should send her some signal and make your night a bit more interesting.”

“Costia,” Lexa chuckled.

“Not my place, I know,” she lifted her hands in defense and then got up. “It’s been really fun to do this again. I hope we can see each other again before I leave.”

“Call me and we’ll see.” Lexa smiled.

“Okay, hotshot. Enjoy your night,” Costia winked at her before she left.

After she was left alone, Lexa had two options. She could get up and go, or she could get up and go find Clarke. She didn’t know how that second option would play out. That was why she emptied her glass and got up to leave. Only to be stopped by Clarke.

“Is she also your student?”

“What?” Lexa looked at her confused. Clarke looked drunk and most of all angry.

“Is that your thing?”

“Clarke what are you talking about?”

“Do you do that often? Fuck your students?”

That was when Lexa realized what Clarke was going on about. “Stop talking.” 

“You threw me out of your place just so you could bring another girl home?”

“I didn’t throw you out.”

“You politely asked me to leave and never say a word to anyone.”

Lexa grabbed her hand and pulled them to the side, in the less crowded place of the bar. As soon as she did it Clarke yanked her hand away from Lexa’s. “Clarke why are you doing this?”

“Did you fuck her in the same bed as you fucked me?”

“Clarke you need to stop saying that.”

“Did you?” 

Lexa crossed her arms. “And what if I did?” Clarke expression changed. It went from anger to hurt, deep hurt, one Lexa saw only once. “I didn’t.”

“Right.” Lexa followed Clarke’s eyes as they went from her face, to her neck and down her hands. “Why can she do what I can’t?”

“What?”

“Touch you,” Clarke whispered. The sound of her voice made Lexa’s legs weak and her heart hurt.

“You know why.”

“Why did you let me do it? You should’ve said no.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You regret it?” 

Lexa quickly shook her head, “No Clarke, I don’t regret it, but I should’ve said no.” Lexa wanted to cross the couple of feet between them and wrap her arms around Clarke, to tell her that it was the farthest things from regret, that she couldn’t stop thinking about it and her, that her heart hurts for what and how she said and did. 

“She’s pretty.”

“Who?”

“That girl that was all over you.”

“She wasn’t all over me.”

“She was, but you still have a piece of me on your neck so tough luck for her.”

“I do, yes.” Lexa dragged her finger over the fading hickey on her neck.

“I can’t stop thinking about you.” Clarke closed the distance that Lexa was too scared to.

“Clarke.”

“I can’t help it. You are all I see when I close my eyes.” Clarke closed her eyes. “Your mouth, your neck, your hands,” she opened them before finishing the sentence, “your head between my legs. God your head between my legs.”

“Clarke, we can’t do this.”

“No one will know.”

“We will know.”

“So what? Don’t you want me Lexa? Because I want you, even more than before.”

“Clarke you can’t say stuff like that.”

“Please.”


	8. Chapter 8

Lexa had her back pressed against a wall and Clarke was the one doing the pressing. Literally and metaphorically. 

“I can’t deal with the way you’re looking at me. It’s driving me insane.” Clarke put her body even closer to Lexa’s. Her head was fuzzy and her body and brain were telling her different things. “Your eyes are telling me one thing and your words…”

“Clarke, we can’t and we won’t be doing this.”

Clarke lowered her gaze to Lexa’s neck, her shoulders pushing against the wall, her hands flat on the  concrete behind her. But Lexa’s eyes were never able to stay away from Clarke’s mouth for longer than a couple of seconds. That’s what probably gave her the courage to cross the invisible line between them. Clarke put her hands on Lexa’s hips and dragged them up her sides. “Then walk away,” she whispered under Lexa’s chin. “It’s as simple as that.”

Lexa put both of her hands over Clarke’s, but didn’t move them from where Clarke put them. “There’s people around us.”

“No one cares. We are just two random girls in the dark corner of a crowded bar,” Clarke said. “If you wanna leave you can, I won’t stop you. But I know you don’t want that.” Lexa’s chest was heaving up and down and her skin was on fire. She knew there was going to be no going back from whatever she chose. She looked over Clarke’s shoulder, to unassuming people around them. No one even bothered to look at them. “I wanna feel your skin under my fingers.” Clarke’s breath was hot on her chin and it sent a bolt of current down her spine. Clarke looked to her left, then right and behind her before she tugged down on Lexa’s shirt. “Can I?” When Lexa nodded, Clarke pulled it out of her pants and snuck her hands under it. Her fingers went up and down Lexa’s abs and when Lexa moaned Clarke took her hand and said, “Come with me.”

Lexa followed Clarke, through a crowd of people, into the bathroom where she again had her back pressed against a wall. 

“What are we doing here Clarke?”

Clarke lifted her brow. “I don’t know, you tell me.”

Clarke’s hand was still wrapped around Lexa’s wrist. “You dragged me here.”

“We’re alone here.”

“We are.”

“We haven’t really finished our talk from the other day.”

“Because you ran away like a child.”

“And you didn’t stop me.”

“Why would I?”

“Because you didn’t want me to go.”

“But you wanted to leave.”

“Why do you wanna wait months for something we can do right now?”

“Because it’s my reputation on the line.”

“And your reputation is somehow gonna be saved if people know you fuck your ex student and not your current one?”

“It’s not about fucking you.”

Clarke smirked. “It’s not? I thought that’s what this was all about. Because you do know that no time will be right for that, if it’s your reputation you hold so dear to your heart. No matter when you fuck me, if people find out they will think you did it while I was your student, or that you at least wanted to do it. And that is as bad for your reputation as fucking me here and now,” Clarke said. “And if we’re being honest, if reputation is what you’re looking after, then you should’ve thought about that before you brought me back to your place.”

“What do you want from me Clarke?”

“What do you want?”

“What do I want?”

“Yes, Lexa, what do you want? Do you want me to leave and never look at you again? Or do you want me to do what I want? Because I can’t do both and you have to choose.”

“Do you plan on getting out of there any time soon?” Someone yelled from the other side of the door. 

“You have to make a choice,” Clarke whispered. “Because I’ve made mine.”

“You’re not making it easy for me Clarke.”

“Hey!,” the person yelling was now knocking on the door.

“You gotta be fast,” Clarke smiled. “In a minute,” she yelled back. Lexa put her hand around Clarke’s neck and kissed her. It was obvious it took Clarke by surprise because her hands froze and she just stood while Lexa kissed her. “Is that a yes?”

“You gotta stop talking.”

“Hurry up,” the woman from outside yelled.

“We should go.”

* * *

Even though it was a short walk from the bar to Lexa’s place, to both Lexa and Clarke it seemed like an eternity. When they got out of the bathroom Clarke let go of Lexa’s hand and followed her through the almost countless amount of bodies standing between them and the street.

“I need a second.” Clarke put her hand on Lexa’s back and looked in Octavia’s direction. “Wait for me outside. It won’t take long.” Lexa just nodded and Clarke squeezed through to where Octavia was.

“Really?,” she said when she saw Clarke.

Clarke giggled then warned her friend, “Not a word.”

“I wasn’t going to say anything.” Octavia chuckled and gave Clarke her purse. “But I know someone who probably will have a word or two to say.”

“Not a word,” Clarke smiled.

“Text me tomorrow.”

“Will do.” When fresh air hit her face, Clarke realized she was a bit more drunk than she first thought. She looked around and saw Lexa leaned on the wall not far away from the entrance. “I was afraid you’d leave.”

“And leave you drunk and alone?,” Lexa said, “Who do you think I am?,” she smiled.

“I’m not drunk.”

“Can you walk?”

“Of course I can,” Clarke said and turned around. As soon as she started to walk she stumbled to the right. Lexa caught her in time. “Or at least I could 5 minutes ago.” Clarke hooked her hand under Lexa’s and leaned into her. “But you can help, I don’t mind,” she smiled.

“Let’s go.”

When they finally got to the apartment and Lexa locked the door, Clarke leaned back on that same door, closed her eyes and pulled Lexa’s hand. She opened her eyes when she felt Lexa pressed against her.

“Hey,” Clarke said as her hands went back under Lexa’s shirt. She felt her muscles twitch under her fingers. “Why are you not kissing me?” Her hands went higher up and cupped Lexa’s boobs. 

“Are you always this handsy when you’re drunk?” 

“It has nothing with being drunk.” Clarke pulled her hands from under Lexa’s shirt and started to unbutton it. “It has everything to do with you being hot as fuck.” Clarke licked her lips when the last button was off.

Lexa put her hands over Clarke’s and pulled them down to her hips to stop her from going further. “We should talk before we do anything.”

“You brought me all the way here to talk?” Clarke’s lips were on Lexa’s neck. It was mostly tongue and teeth and it was making Lexa’s head fuzzy and her stomach on fire. “I know something way better than talking that we should be doing.” Clarke’s hands went down to Lexa’s pants and unzipped them. 

“Clarke.” Lexa pressed her forehead on Clarke’s. “No.”

“Why?” 

“You are drunk and we really should talk before we do anything.”

“Why are you so…” Clarke searched Lexa’s eyes for the answer to a question she still hadn’t ask. “Can I at least kiss you?”

Lexa smiled, “A bit.” 

“And cuddle?”

“I guess you can.”

“Naked.” Lexa laughed. “You look so good naked. You should do it more often.”

“I should be naked more often?”

“Yes, but only when I’m around.”

“Really?”

“Yes. Like now. Why are we wearing so much clothes now?,” Clarke said and pulled the shirt over her head.

“Clarke.”

“Do you like how I look naked?,” Clarke smirked. 

“What do you think?” Lexa knew she had to put a stop to it before Clarke took it further and far away from the point of no return. She took Clarke’s hands and pinned them to the door behind her.

“I think I like it when you take charge.”

“Are you always like this?”

“Only when I want something really bad,” Clarke said. “And I want you so so bad.”

“Lucky me.” 

“So lucky.”

“You should drink some water and then go to bed.”

“You mean we should do that.” It took a bit more of persuading and a lot more self control to make Clarke drink that water and get to the bedroom. And once they got there Clarke started to strip from the rest of the clothes she had on. When she got to her bra Lexa turned around. Clarke laughed when she saw her, “Is that really necessary?,” she asked.

“It really is.” Lexa felt Clarke’s hands on her back. “Are you decent?”

“Turn around and see for yourself.”   
“Clarke.”

“Lexa.”

“You better be.”

Lexa turned around just in time to see the grin on Clarke’s face. “Or what?” She was wearing a shirt Lexa gave her that went all the way down her ass. Lexa couldn’t see but she prayed the shirt wasn’t the only thing Clarke was wearing. “Your turn now.” Lexa took a step back, away from Clarke, she took a shirt from the drawer and put it on, taking her bra off only after it. “You’re no fun,” Clarke pouted. Lexa then took off her jeans and put on a pair of shorts. “No fun at all.”

“Bed, Clarke,” Lexa said.

“Yes Commander,” Clarke smirked again. She knew what she was doing and she looked like she loved every second of it. “Okay, I’ll behave, I promise. But you promised something.” Clarke wrapped her hands around Lexa’s neck.

“What?” Lexa smiled at her.

“Kiss me.”

“Clarke, we….”

“We’ll talk tomorrow, but you have to kiss me first.”

“Okay.”

* * *

Clarke couldn’t remember the last time she was woken up by birds. And sunshine violently hitting her eyes. But there was also something, someone, pressed against her back. A hand on her hip, going down her leg and up to her ribs. She smiled when she remembered.

“Morning,” Clarke said into the pillow.

“Morning.” She heard the response before she felt the hand leave her body. 

“You didn’t have to stop,” she said as she turned around and saw Lexa blinking slowly at her. “I like it.”

“What?”

“When you touch me.” Clarke took Lexa’s hand and put it back on her thigh. “And I guess you like it too, so there’s no need to stop.” Instead, Lexa put her hand on Clarke’s back and pulled her closer until their noses were touching. “Are you always like this?,” Clarke asked settling into the soft touch of Lexa’s hand and warmth of her body.

“Only in the morning,” Lexa smiled.

“Then I hope to see you every morning.”

“How about we talk about it.”

“Do we have to?”

“That’s also kinda my type of morning.”

“What is?” 

“Talking.”

“Ugh can we not do that every morning.”

“You think you’ll be here every morning.”

“You won’t be able to resist it.”

“I’ve been doing just fine resisting it.”

“Sure you have. Evidence number one.” Clarke pulled her hand from between their bodies and grabbed Lexa’s ass. 

“My ass is evidence number one?”

“Your ass is all I need.”

“Wow.”

“Do you want me to keep going?”

“I want you to tell me what you want from this,” Lexa said, dragging her thumb over Clarke’s cheeks.

“Hitting me with serious stuff while my shield is not up yet.”

“That’s my thing.”

“What do you want from this?,” Clarke asked her the same question.

“I asked first.”

“Seniors first.”

“Wow, really?”

Clarke laughed and rolled over on top of Lexa. “What I want from this is good sex and decent laugh. I think you can do both.”

“Just good?”

“I don’t wanna set the standards too high.”

“And you want only that?”

“I like spending time with you.”

“You do?”

“What would you want from this if we met under different circumstances? How would our life go after that first meeting?”

“I’d probably take you out.”

“And then what.”

“Then again.”

“So there’s your answer.”

“But it’s a bit more complicated than that, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, but what does it matter? It’s not affecting this in any way.”

“Only it is, and this is not just sex and laugh. If we do it then it could affect a lot more than just sex and laugh.”

“I wouldn’t do anything to harm you or your-”

“I know you wouldn’t. But we haven’t even started anything yet and we already did a really bad job of hiding it.”

“No one saw anything.”

“I know, but everyone could.”

“We’ll be careful.”

“We need to be more than careful.”

“We,” Clarke lowered her head and planted a kiss on Lexa’s jaw, “can”, then another one below her mouth, “be,” then another one on her neck, “whatever you want,” she said smiling down at her.

“I wanna get to know you before we get to sex and laughs,” Lexa said.

“We can’t laugh while you get to know me?”

“Ha ha.”

“See, we are already having a decent laugh,” Clarke smirked. “Now only the sex part is missing.”

Lexa turned them around and pinned Clarke’s hands above her head. “You’re gonna have to earn that one,” she looked down Clarke’s body.

“Yes Commander.”


	9. Chapter 9

Clarke and Lexa made a deal. They’d first get to know one another before they engaged in any more activities that could potentially lead them to trouble that neither of them wanted. That proved to be harder than Clarke, or Lexa, thought it would be. They’ve spent countless hours, every night for that past week, talking till late into night. And each and every one of those nights ended with one of them being unable to sleep because of the things the other had said. 

But then, Monday afternoon, after the class Clarke spent staring and drooling and replaying the events that took place in Lexa’s apartment merely a week ago, she decided to put a stop to waiting and break some of the rules Lexa had set between them.

“It’s so frustrating.” 

Lexa looked up and saw Clarke in her office leaned on the door. She saw her hand go down low behind her back and lock the door. “Clarke, what are you doing here?”

Clarke pushed herself off the door and started to walk to Lexa’s desk. “I know we said we’d wait for weekends and wait in general but it’s frustrating.” She walked around Lexa’s desk, pulled Lexa’s chair and in one swift motion got in Lexa’s lap. “I’m not into that.” Lexa gripped at the sides of the chair as she watched Clarke’s eyes burn with desire. “I’m into this.” Clarke’s hands went up Lexa’s arms up to her neck and before Clarke could drag them back down, Lexa took them and pulled them back behind Clarke’s back. 

“This was not what we agreed on.”

“It’s not but I saw the way you’re looking at me and frankly I got tired of pretending my fingers are yours.” Clarke tried to wriggle her hands out of Lexa’s grip but with no success. Instead Lexa sat up urging Clarke to push her hips further into her. “Tell me you don’t want it and I’ll leave the same way I came.” When Lexa remained silent Clarke leaned her head forward and brushed her lips over Lexa’s. That was when Lexa caught her lower lip between her teeth, pulled her and pressed Clarke tight to her. When Lexa pulled back Clarke sighed against her lips. “It’s been a long week without that.” The look Lexa gave her sent shivers down her spine. 

“You are trouble Clarke, what will I do about you?”

“I have a few things in mind.”

“I bet you do.” Lexa kissed her again. She moaned when Clarke’s hips pushed further into her. “Always so needy.”

“Do something about it.”

“What do you want me to do about it?”

“The real question is what you wanna do about it.”

“You wanna know what I want?” Clarke didn’t get a chance to respond, Lexa lifted them up from the chair and spun her around. “Do you know how many times I’ve wanted you bent over this desk?” Lexa pushed her hair to one side and began to kiss up her neck starting at her shoulder and ending just under her ear. Clarke couldn’t help but grind back against her. “You think I haven’t noticed how you started to wear only skirts to class?,” as she said it her hands slipped up and under Clarke’s skirt, her fingertips dancing on Clarke’s outer thighs. “You know how hard it is to look at you and not be able to touch you?” Clarke moaned as Lexa’s hands moved closer between her legs, closer to the already wet panties. “To know how good you taste and trying to restrain myself from having my tongue deep inside you?,” Lexa whispered the last couple of words and Clarke’s knees got weak.

“Fuck,” she moaned out. 

Lexa pulled her hands away from Clarke’s thighs and wrapped one around Clarke’s neck, her thumb gently pressing on her pulse, as she slipped the other hand back under Clarke’s skirt and ran her fingers over her wet panties. “Have I told you how much I love how wet you get for me?” Clarke pushed her legs together, just a bit, but enough for Lexa’s hand to pull away. “If you want me to fuck you then you’ll have to keep them apart. Okay?” Clarke nodded and Lexa’s hands went under her shirt up her back and unhooked her bra. 

“Take it off,” Clarke asked.

“No.” Lexa pushed her legs further apart, she pulled Clarke’s panties to the side and teased her opening. Lexa’s fingers went up to her clit and she rolled them around, never over it, until Clarke’s hand dropped down over Lexa’s and tried to make it happen herself. “That’s not how we’ll play.” Lexa removed her hand, leaving Clarke gasping and begging for more. 

“What are you doing?,” Clarke asked.

“There’s a time to be good and bad, but now you gotta be good. You understand?”

“Yes.”

“Bend over.” Clarke almost passed out when she felt Lexa’s breath on her earlobe. Lexa ran her hands from Clarke’s shoulders down to her ass. She smiled and slipped them back under the skirt and pulled her panties down. “If you listen I might give you what you want.” Lexa pushed her down further into the desk. She kneeled down, pulled her hips back and licked up her slit. Clarke moaned out and grinded against Lexa’s mouth. Lexa’s tongue circled around and up and down before she pushed it inside Clarke. Lexa reached around her and rubbed her fingers over Clarke’s clit. Clarke felt like she was seconds from collapsing. 

But then Lexa stopped and Clarke cried out in desperation. “What are you doing?” 

“We can stop if you don’t like it.”

“No.” 

Lexa stood up and stepped between Clarke’s legs. She pulled her skirt all the way up to her hips. The wetness was dripping down Clarke’s thighs. “Do you know how good you look like this?” Lexa grabbed Clarke’s ass cheek and squeezed hard. 

“Please,” Clarke moaned out.

“What?” 

“Please,” Clarke said again.

“You want me?” 

“Yes, please Lexa.”

Lexa pressed two of her fingers between Clarke’s folds and slipped them inside, pushing Clarke almost over the edge. Lexa slowly started to push them in and out of her, filling the room with sounds of Clarke’s wetness. When Clarke started to moan Lexa stopped moving her fingers and left them deep inside her. “You’re gonna have to be quiet Clarke or we’ll have to stop.”

“Don’t stop please.” 

“Then,” Lexa pulled her fingers out, “you have to be quiet,” and pushed them back in. Clarke was anything but quiet. “Clarke.” 

“It feels so good.” 

“You like my fingers inside you?” Lexa stroked her inner walls.

“Yes,” Clarke let out a shaky moan.

“Yeah?” 

“So much,” Clarke whispered.

“I know baby but we can’t have anyone hear how much you like it. You gotta be quiet.”

“I will.” 

“Good girl.” Lexa started to pump her fingers inside Clarke, that and muffled moans coming from Clarke were the only sounds in the room. With each thrust Clarke’s whimpers would become more desperate. The wetness between her own legs was driving Lexa insane, but with every sound Clarke made, Lexa forgot about her own arousal and focused solely on Clarke. Then the muffled moans stopped being muffled. “Clarke, don’t make me have to gag you.”

It didn’t help silencing her, if anything it made her be louder. “Fuck,” Clarke moaned. Lexa’s fingers dug into Clarke’s hips while her other hand relentlessly fucked her. She reached under Clarke and pinched her nipple. It set Clarke on fire. Her orgasm was loud and long but Lexa never stopped moving her fingers long after Clarke’s breathing slowed down.

Clarke had her face pressed down on the wooden desk. “Fuck.”

Lexa pulled her fingers out of Clarke and ran her hand up and down her leg. “When I woke up this morning I never thought this was going to be my day.”

“You didn’t think you’d have me butt naked bent across your desk?”

Lexa smiled, pulled Clarke up and turned her around. “Not quite.” Lexa tugged down at Clarke’s shirt before she pulled her up over her head. Clarke let her bra fall down to the floor. She smirked when Lexa’s gaze dropped down to her breasts. “Now you want me naked?”

“I always want you naked.” Lexa brushed her thumb over Clarke’s nipples and watched the way Clarke arched her back every time she twisted it between her fingers. 

“You should ask for it more often then.”

Clarke reached her hands down and tried to unbutton Lexa’s pants, but Lexa was fast to push them back on the table. “No.” 

“I want you,” Clarke said.

“Later.” Lexa started to kiss down Clarke’s neck, her tongue licking between Clarke’s breasts all the while her hands pushed Clarke’s legs apart. “Get up on the desk.” Lexa grabbed Clarke’s ass and lifted her on the desk. Lexa’s hand slipped between Clarke’s legs and found her wet and aching. “You’re making a mess.”

“It’s your fault.”

“Then I’ll make sure to clean you up,” Lexa said and got down on her knees. She sucked the soft skin on Clarke’s thighs before swiping her tongue across her lips. Clarke’s hands gripped Lexa’s hair and pulled her in. She rocked her hips up and down, riding Lexa’s face. Lexa’s tongue was hot as it swiped between her folds. Clarke shuddered when she licked around her clit and then flicked her tongue over it. The rhythm Lexa’s tongue had was slow and beyond torturous, but Clarke was so turned on that even that made her get to the edge. All she needed was just a bit more, a bit faster, harder, anything. 

Somewhere on the far other side of the desk, Lexa’s phone started to ring. “Don’t you fucking dare stop,” Clarke told her when she pulled back a bit. 

Lexa looked at the watch on her hand, “Fuck.” She got up, but Clarke trapped her between her legs. 

“No.” Clarke put her hand around Lexa’s neck and pulled her tight against her body. “You will finish what you started.” 

“I’m late for a meeting.”

“I don’t care, you won’t leave me like this.”

“I’m late.”

“You’ll never get to do again it if you leave.”

Lexa smirked, “Sure.”

“You really wanna leave me,” Clarke took Lexa’s hand and guided it between her legs, “wet like this,” she moaned when Lexa’s fingers pressed against her clit. “I need just a bit more,” she gasped when Lexa rolled her finger over the clit, “just like that.” When Clarke’s moans started to threaten to get too loud, Lexa captured her mouth. Her fingers sped up and soon, just like she said, Clarke came on her fingers.

“Satisfied?,” Lexa asked.

Clarke chuckled. “Almost.” 

“You keep breaking my rules.”

“It’s stupid rules.”

“There’s 1% chance no one had heard you, I don’t think they are stupid.”

“Even if they did hear something, they heard you have hot sex with someone, how in the world would they know I was the one you were having hot sex with.”

“They’ll see you leave the office.” Lexa reached down and gave Clarke her bra and shirt.

“If they stayed till the end to see who it was then it says more about them then about us.” Next piece of clothing Lexa gave her, the only one left, were her panties. Clarke laughed. “I don’t think there’s much point putting those back on.”

“You won’t go commando.”

“Well I did just have sex with the Commander.”

“Clarke.” 

“What? You think someone will see my ass?” Clarke bit her lip. “Don’t worry, you’re the only one that gets to look and touch.”

“Will you come over later tonight?” 

“I thought that was against rules.”

“We’ve already broke them.”

“I will come, if you promise to sit on my face.”

“Clarke.”

“Pinky promise.” Clarke smirked.

“Come after 7.”

“Aye aye Commander.”

“You’re such a brat.”

“You love it.” Clarke leaned forward and kissed her once before leaving.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who hates this one?

It was a regular day, apart from the fact that she had Clarke butt naked in her office. The entire hour after Clarke left, Lexa spent freaking out, again. It wasn’t that much a freakout as it was ‘what the fuck am I gonna do’ type of thing. After the hour had passed she called Anya. She needed someone to put some sense into her life, and she knew Anya was going to deliver. They went to dinner and for the most part of it Lexa was the only one talking. From the stream of consciousness to retelling past hours, days and weeks of her life. Anya knew most of if not all, but Lexa had to get it out. All of it. No matter how little or no sense it made.

After the dinner they went back to Lexa’s apartment. That was when Anya stopped her.  “And what now?”

“That’s all you have to say after everything I’ve just told you?”

“You still haven’t said what’s your plan? Because you gotta have one, I can’t believe that you don’t have one.”

“What if I tell you that last couple of weeks of my life have been nothing but me acting on poor impulse?”

“I mean I know that that’s true, you wouldn’t have had sex with your student, if it was more than an impulse. But it’s hard to believe that Lexa Woods lost control so much that she had sex with that same student in her office, with her supervisor right next door and hundreds of people walking by her door.”

“You were the one telling me it’s not that big of a deal.”

“Yeah I said she’s hot and that you wanna do it but that you should do whatever you think is good for you. No matter how many times I’ve messed with you, I honestly never thought you were ready to take it that far,” Anya said. “I mean don’t get me wrong, you are both the smartest and one of the more reckless people on campus. Shit, I never thought I’d call you, of all people, reckless.”

“What am I gonna do Anya?” Lexa took a deep breath and pressed her fingers against the cold forehead. She would’ve closed her eyes if she didn’t know better than to let Clarke take over her head again. This way she at least had an illusion of control over her thoughts.

“You said you’ve made some rules?”

“And I forgot about them the second she asked me to.”

“Some commander you are,” Anya chuckled.

“Anya please.”

“It means you just need better rules. Because honestly those rules, no sex and whatnot, that was doomed for failure. As if you’d ever be able to say no to someone who keeps you up at night like that. You are great many things but it seems you are weak as fuck when it comes to hot blondes,” Anya shook her head. “But I’ll help you because I love you and you look desperate enough to listen for once.” Anya paused, leaned back, her legs were swinging freely off of couch but she lifted them up and tucked under her. “What do you want from all that?”

“From Clarke?”

“From whatever type of relationship you have with Clarke?,” Anya said. “If it’s only sex then it’s honestly not worth it and you need to stop and reevaluate your life and priorities. Recalibrate and get back to normal. Quit the job if you need to.” Anya tilted her head and looked at Lexa as if she was counting the cells skin on her face consisted of. “Is that what you want? And don’t tell me you don’t know because we both know you do and we both know you’ve spent way too much time going over every possible way this could go.”

“I think it’s not.”

“You think you want more than just sex?,” Anya said. “How sure are you?”

“I don’t know, 80%?”   
“You’re asking me?”

“No, I’m saying it.”

“And why it’s not just sex?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean what makes you think or what made you come to the conclusion that you want more than just sex from her?”

“Because I’ve spent too much time thinking about her.”

“And how do you feel about that?”

“Thinking about her?”

“Yes.”

“Weird.”

“And why is that?”

“Where are you going with this?,” Lexa sighed.

“You like her, you really like her, but she’s your student and there’s a disbalance of power and that scares you and I get that, it sure as hell must be scary, but you have to accept it or move on.”

“Do you think there’s a disbalance of power?” Lexa frowned. It wasn’t like Lexa never thought about it. As a matter of fact it was always present, lurking in some distant part of her mind. She, in a way, had power over Clarke, it was just the way their lives where set in that moment in time. 

“There is, I don’t have to think it, c’mon Lex,” Anya sighed. “But it’s okay, it’s only on one part of your relationship, if anything she is the one having more power in all other aspects of it,” Anya chuckled.

“I know you find it amusing but can you not?”

“I’m sorry but you do realize that I’m never letting you live this down? I gotta thank you because no matter what I do, nothing will ever best you fucking your student.”

“Anya, please.”

“Better get used to it,” Anya laughed. “C’mon it’s gonna be a great story once you have kids and grandkids. You can be all like ‘I once put my entire career and professional life in jeopardy because the pussy was too good to say no to.’”

“Anya, I swear to God.”

“Don’t threaten me, I’ll have to call Clarke to put a leash on you.”

“Jesus Christ,” Lexa sighed in defeat

“Our lord and savior, right there up next to me, your lord and savior,” Anya smirked. “Where were we? Oh yeah, better rules,” she said. “Well I think the first one is obvious. Don’t have sex in your office anymore, or anywhere on campus for that matter. That’s gotta be a number one and non negotiable.”

Lexa bit her lip as she thought back to earlier that day when she broke that same rule on her office desk. “What do I do if… if she-”

“Please don’t say what I think you’ll say,” Anya covered her face with her hand, rubbed her temple and looked at Lexa as if she was two seconds away from slapping some sense into her. “I have enough faith in you to believe that you’re gonna be able to say no, no matter how good  _ that  _ is.”  

“I know how to say no.”

“You do? Can’t tell from the shit that keeps happening to you.”

“She’ll listen.”

“Will she?” Anya lifted her brow. “You know what, forget that, I don’t wanna know the specifics. Keep as far away from it as you can.”

“I thought you wanted to live vicariously through my romance.”

“It crossed my mind but unlike someone, I know where to set my boundaries,” Anya chuckled. “So back to rules. No sex on campus. Tattoo it on her forehead if you have to. Or on yours so she can keep you in check. And if she has a thing for all your professor schtick then do some roleplaying in the safety of your apartment.”

“Okay, I got it, you don’t have to repeat it anymore.”

“Not breaking that one is crucial for a lot of things, don’t be stupid Lexa, please. It’s not rocket science.”

“I know.” Lexa’s phone buzzed in her pocket. Then again. And again. She took it out and Clarke’s name popped on the screen. 

“You’re smiling at your phone, that’s like terminal stage.”

“You are so funny,” Lexa rolled her eyes as she unlocked the phone and opened the texts Clarke had sent her.

**Clarke:** I’m sitting in my room rn

**Clarke:** and I keep thinking

**Clarke:** how much I miss your bed

“What does the source of all your problems say?”

“I thought you didn’t wanna know the specifics of it.” As Lexa was typing her response she got another text.

**Clarke:** and your fingers inside me

“You are blushing?,” Anya said. “Please don’t sext while I’m here. And put that phone away, she can wait a bit.” Lexa locked the phone and put it face down on the couch between her and Anya. Clarke’s last message kept popping up in her head every time she thought she put it in the later compartment. Truth be told that was what Lexa was thinking about ever since Clarke left her office earlier that day. “Let’s please focus back on the main problem.” Lexa’s phone buzzed again and her eyes glued down to it. “I’m just asking you to not be whipped for ten minutes of your life and then off you go to pussy land,” Anya said. “Second rule is to get to know her. If not before fucking her again then after or during, whatever fits better, but get to know her on the inside, not just on the outside. Learn shit about her, maybe she is a terrible person and you won’t want to have anything to do with her or maybe she’s amazing and you’ll fall in love and you won’t need rules. Just get to know her please, if you plan on taking this any further just get to know her.”

“I will.”

“Third rule was going to be to not start anything before the end of semester but you’ve already said fuck it to that one. Then the rule is to be careful, really careful, if everything turns to shit don’t let your life and career turn to shit with it. Draw a clear line between the two, anyway you can, just separate the two and be really really careful, much more than you’ve been,” Anya said. “Clarke won’t say anything, she’s also the one that has a lot to lose, but people notice and people look and people are nosy bitches and they will want to know why is that hot professor looking at that student the way she is and they will want to look more closely and they will see stuff because you are so bad at hiding it,” Anya sighed. “You’ll have to do a much better job at hiding it and that brings us back to rule number one. Don’t have sex where people can catch you. Be better than teenage boys,” she smiled. “Start with that three rules and don’t compromise on it. No matter how hot she is and how bad you want it,” Anya shook her head. “Put it in the box in your head labeled with later, and wait an hour or two, she’s gonna be as hot and you’re gonna want it as bad if not even more,” Anya smiled. “Now I’m gonna go and you can look at whatever dirty thing she got going on.”

Lexa got up as Anya did and she wrapped her hands around her neck “Thank you,” Lexa said.

“You’re welcome,” Anya smiled. “And please remember, don’t-”

“Have sex on campus, yeah I got it,” Lexa chuckled.

“Now just make sure Clarke also gets it.”

* * *

It was not even a half an hour later when Lexa opened the door for Clarke. One moment she was standing a couple of feet away, staring at the girl she spent the good portion of the day failing at not thinking about, looking as gorgeous in sweats and shirt as in a dress, and the next she had the same girl close, her arms around her neck, urging her closer.

And then she was kissing her. Waves of heat went up and down her body, hitting her in the head, legs and everywhere in between. Clarke’s lips were cold and soft and when Lexa stiffened she pulled back.

“We should probably close the door,” Lexa whispered.

Clarke smiled and stepped to the side to let Lexa close the door behind her. “Sorry.” When Lexa turned back around Clarke was much closer than before. Her back was the first to hit the door, her head followed. Clarke looked determined and Lexa knew she wasn’t going to stop her, not yet. Clarke’s hands slowly slid down Lexa’s torso. “I’ve spent many hours thinking about these,” she said as her fingers went over Lexa’s abs and down to her pants. She popped the button and slid the fly down. “About all of you.” Lexa’s breathing quickened when Clarke dipped her fingers inside her panties. “And you’ve been thinking about me too,” she smirked when her fingers slid between wet folds. “God I could spend all day doing this.” Clarke slipped her fingers down further, sliding one inside Lexa. Every time she slid it further, her palm brushed against Lexa’s clit making her, almost, see the stars. 

“You are always talking so much.”

“You love it,” Clarke licked up Lexa’s neck and pulled her earlobe between her teeth.

“Hurry up,” Lexa whined when she realized Clarke had no intention of taking things any further or faster.

“Or what?”

“Or I will.”

“No you won’t.” Clarke removed her fingers from her and Lexa almost cursed her but then those same fingers rolled around her clit and Lexa forgot what she wanted to say. “All this time I had it wrong. You want it slow,” Clarke murmured against Lexa’s neck. Then her lips moved down and her other hand slid from Lexa’s waist to cup her breast, while the other was still there where Lexa needed her, but not quite there. “Until you can’t take it anymore.” Clarke’s fingers brushed over her clit and Lexa’s legs almost gave her up. “Or you wanna take charge and show me what you want?”

“Clarke.” It was supposed to sound like a warning, but it ended up more like begging.

“Don’t worry, I’ll give you what you want.” Clarke started to rub Lexa’s clit. Slow at first. Excruciatingly if you asked Lexa. It was as if she waited for Lexa to come to the point where she couldn’t take it anymore. Then she sped it up and soon Lexa was trembling so much she had to hold onto Clarke just to be able to stand. She came when Clarke bit on her lower lip.

When she opened her eyes she saw Clarke smiling smugly. “What?,” she asked. 

Before she answered Clarke pulled her hand from Lexa’s pants and licked her fingers clean. “I like watching you do that.”

“What?”

“Watching you come.”

“Yeah?”

“I wanna see it over and over and over again.”

Lexa pulled her by the shirt and kissed her. “We were supposed to talk,” she said after a long couple of seconds she spent with her forehead on Clarke’s and her eyes closed.

“We will, I just had to get it out of my system.”

“I thought you did that earlier today.”

“I had to do it one more time. Just to be sure.”

Lexa chuckled. “I gotta sit down.”

“You can lose the pants too.”

“Let’s keep our clothes on,” Lexa said. “For now.” She smiled and walked to the kitchen aisle. “What do you wanna drink?”

“What were you planning to offer?”

“Wine?”

“That sounds great.” Lexa gave one glass to Clarke and took the other with the bottle and walked to the couch. “Why not bed?,” Clarke asked when she sat down next to her. 

“I don’t trust either of us enough to do that.”

“So,” Clarke tilted her head and looked at Lexa. “What do you wanna talk about?”

“About whatever this between us is.”

“Maybe, for start, you should start calling it relationship instead of this,” Clarke said.

“Is it that?”

“It’s a relationship, of whatever sort. Isn’t it?”

“We’ve set rules-”

“And we broke them.”

“You did.”

“I’m pretty sure you were,” Clarke paused, smiled and bit her lip before she said, “the one being in charge.”

“Either way,” Lexa said before she started blushing, “we have to set better rules.”

“Like what?” Clarke wrapped her hand around Lexa and scratched the back of her neck. She smiled when Lexa hummed in approval.

“Like no sex on campus.”

“That one is gonna be really hard.”

“And non negotiable.”

“But I’ve got like hundred more places where I want you to fu-”

“Non negotiable,” Lexa repeated.

“How many more of those are there?”

“A few.”

“For example?”

“We have to get to know each other better,” Lexa said. “I know I keep saying it and never following through, but that has to change. I don’t know about you but I’m not willing to do this if it means just sex, no offence but it’s kinda not…”

“Worth it? And here I was thinking you are only doing it for the thrill of getting caught.”

“You’re very funny,” Lexa rolled her eyes.

“I know, that’s what you’re going to find when you get to know me better.”

“And the last thing is that no one can know.”

“My friends will know.”

“No, that can’t happen.”

“Your friends know. Mine will know too. I won’t do this, or anything and hide it from them. I don’t wanna lose them either.”

“People can’t find out, these rules are here in part because of that. If we do this thing, it’s fucked up and we can get fucked. And the more people know-”

“They won’t tell anyone but they will know.”

“Clarke I…”

“A big part of any relationship is trust and you’re gonna have to trust me. If you can’t do that then there’s no point to any rule.”

“You wouldn’t be here if I didn’t trust you.”

“Then trust me,” Clarke smiled softly. “I can follow those. I think.” She threw her leg over Lexa’s and got on top of her. “But I’m gonna have big problems with the first one. You don’t know how hot you are when you are all business,” she rolled her hips into Lexa’s. “I might as well not wear any panties. There’s no point.”

“That tongue of yours is gonna get you in a lot of trouble.”

“Is that a promise?”   
  



	11. Chapter 11

“When did you decide you wanted to teach?”

Lexa had just finished chopping vegetables, another couple of minutes and she was going to put it in the oven. Clarke was behind her, sipping her wine after the little participating she did.

“What do you mean?” Lexa washed her hands and turned around. Clarke was in one of her sweaters and sweats. She came to Lexa’s place straight from classes and wanted to change into something that was going to be a lot more comfortable. And Lexa didn’t mind seeing her in her clothes. Clarke looked equally hot in grey sweats and in grey skirts.

“Were you always like I wanna teach or it was something that came randomly?”

“I didn’t think I was gonna teach, it came spontaneously. I find it one of the better ways to rule the world.”

“Rule the world teaching?”

“Yes,” Lexa smiled. “I teach you everything I know and you go on to become the ruler of free world based on the qualities and thoughts I instilled in you.”

“Wow, who knew you’d be such power tripper,” Clarke said. She was looking at Lexa like she was a second away from saying fuck it to food and clothes. “Do you plan on staying here after this semester?”

“I haven’t thought that far.”

“You haven’t thought that far?”

“No.”

“Why do we have rules then?”

“What do you mean?”

“If you haven’t thought about staying, why do we have rules then. I thought you said it’s because you don’t want it to be just sex because that would mean you are jeopardizing your career just for sex?”

Lexa frowned, she wasn’t expecting that type of questions from Clarke, at least not four days after starting whatever they had started. “Where is this coming from?”

“Maybe because I need a distraction from your ass or maybe because I’ve been thinking about it.”

“Interesting.”

“And?”

Lexa put a pause to the conversation, sizzling from the oven gave her a chance to steal a couple of minutes. It wasn’t like she hadn’t thought about it, it’s just that she wasn’t really ready to make peace with herself and the things she wanted. She put the vegetables next to the meat and put everything back into oven. When she turned back to Clarke she was still patiently waiting, leaned on the counter, no longer holding a glass in her hand. “I have thought about it.”

“And?” Clarke said, sounding almost annoyed when Lexa hadn’t said anything else for more than a couple of seconds.

“Why do you seem so hellbent on getting an answer right now?”

“I wanna know how attached should I get.”

“I don’t know.”

Clarke nodded, her eyes still staring straight at Lexa’s. “You think that’s fair?”

“Meaning?”

“Meaning what I fall madly in love and you decide you don’t wanna stay?”

“Heavy subjects,” Lexa chuckled but when she saw Clarke was still serious she pushed herself off of counter her back was leaning to and closed the distance between them. “I don’t know Clarke, honest to God answer.” She ran her hands down Clarke’s hands and wrapped her fingers around Clarke’s wrist. “I could make something up and lie to you, but that’s not really what I do, or what I want us to be.”

“Couple of weeks ago you were telling me I just have to be patient and wait a couple of months?”

Lexa sighed. Clarke didn’t show any kind of emotion while she was asking her all that stuff. She just asked. “I can’t make a decision like that on a whim. A lot of my life is still there. I can’t say I won’t get the urge to go back to it.”

“Why did you come here in the first place?,” Clarke said. “I mean I knew about you, not exactly you, but there were stories of people who love you and admire you, and from what I gathered, you’ve had a pretty decent life there.”

“I needed a change.”

“Because?”

“Why does there have to be a reason?”

Clarke rolled her eyes and picked the glass back up. She turned around, poured another glass of wine and then turned back to face Lexa. “There’s always a reason for something drastic like that.”

“I feel like I’m under interrogation.”

Clarke chuckled, then leaned and kissed Lexa’s cheek. “We are just having an adult conversation.”

“I guess I’m just not used to…”

“Me being serious?,” Clarke smiled. “Believe it or not I can keep it in my pants when I want to.”

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Lexa said.

“It’s fine Lexa,” Clarke put the glass back down on the counter and her hands on both sides of Lexa’s neck. “I’d probably think the same,” she said. “But there’s more to me than just insanely good sex.”

“I know,” Lexa closed her eyes and kissed Clarke’s forehead.

“See,” Clarke whispered. “You’re so soft and then you don’t know if you wanna be here in 6 months.”

“Being soft has nothing to do with that.”

“I thought love wins over everything.”

“Who said anything about love?,” Lexa kissed her forehead again.

“You’ll fall in love with me.”

“Is that a threat?,” Lexa grinned.

“A warning.”

“Thanks.”

“”God that smells so good,” Clarke groaned and pushed her head on Lexa’s shoulder. “Why are you laughing? I’m hungry.”

“I thought you’d say I smell good.”

“I can’t think about desert before dinner.”

“Is that all I am to you? A desert?”

“I’m gonna eat all of you.” Clarke’s hands went down Lexa’s back, her nails digging into Lexa’s skin.

“Clarke.” Lexa groaned when Clarke’s hands went under her shirt and unhooked her bra. “What are you doing?”

“Getting rid of unnecessary.”

“And how do you plan to do that with my shirt still on?”

“Who said it’s staying on? Hands up.” Clarke tugged down Lexa’s shirt, but Lexa’s hands stayed down. “Lexa.”

“I’m not getting naked.”

“Please.”

“No.”

Before asking again, Clarke’s hand went from Lexa’s shirt to her pants. She dipped two fingers under the hem of her pants and pulled her panties up. “Please.”

“What are you doing Clarke?”

“Just do what I asked you to.”

Lexa took off her shirt and let her bra fall to the floor. “Happy?” It took Clarke less than a second to start kissing down Lexa’s neck, biting the skin over her collarbone. She took advantage of Lexa being distracted to push both her hands down Lexa’s pants and grab her ass. “I thought you didn’t want dessert before dinner?”

“This will be my appetizer,” Clarke hummed against her skin and Lexa didn’t mind not hearing her because next second Clarke’s tongue ran over her nipple before sucking it into her mouth. She cupped her other breast with her hand and teased her nipple with the thumb. Then Clarke got back up and flipped them so that Lexa was the one with her back pressed against the counter. She kissed Lexa’s lips, light, teasing, brushing the tip of her tongue over Lexa’s upper lip. “More?”

“Don’t tease Clarke.”

“But you like it so much. I bet you’re dripping right now.” She slowly pushed her hand in first Lexa’s pants then her panties, until her fingers drowned in her wetness. Lexa closed her eyes and suppressed a moan when Clarke’s fingers circled around her clit. “See? Dripping.” Clarke pushed her fingers deeper all the way to the hot opening, restraining herself from giving Lexa what she wanted. At least not yet. “I thought about dropping down to my knees,” Lexa’s moans were no longer that silent and suppressed, and her hips were no longer as still as they were a second before. Clarke smiled and went back to teasing Lexa’s clit. “I know you like when I’m on my knees and when my head is between your legs,” Clarke pulled Lexa’s bottom lip between her teeth. “That’s gonna be my dessert.” She was putting just enough pressure on Lexa’s clit to drive Lexa mad, combined with excruciatingly slow pace she set, Lexa had never been closer to begging. “I might clean you up though, if you’re gonna be good. Will you?”

“Clarke. Stop talking,” Lexa groaned. Even with as slow as Clarke was going Lexa could feel the release building in her spine. She just needed a bit more.

“Stop asking asking for things you don’t want and start asking for what you really want.” Lexa tried to roll her hips, give herself the pressure Clarke was denying her. But it only made Clarke stop and push her hips into Lexa’s to keep her in place. “How bad do you want to come?,” Clarke whispered as she started again her sweet torture. “Baby you just have to say it.”

“Clarke.”

“Yes baby?”

“Please.”

Clarke smirked, “Please what?”

“Faster.”

“Like this.” Clarke started to rub over her clit, harder and faster. It turned Lexa into moaning mess, her fingers dug into Clarke’s shoulder. “You wanna come?” Lexa nodded desperately. “Only for me,” Clarke whispered in her ear. It was a mixture of Clarke’s fingers and words that sent Lexa over the top. Her knees bucked forward and her body trembled in Clarke’s arms. “Who knew the Commander would get off on being told what to do,” Clarke said between kisses she placed up Lexa’s neck.

“Shut up.”

“Oh don’t get me wrong,” Clarke smirked as Lexa put her shirt back on. “I’m all for telling the Commander what to do.”

* * *

“This was amazing,” Clarke said after she took the last bite of dinner Lexa made.

“Glad you liked it.”

“You really are wife material.”

“Hardly.”

“So,” Clarke said, “what made you move back here?”

“Again with that?”

“Last time I asked ended really well for you,” Clarke smirked.

“I need a change.”

“Because?”

“Ended a relationship, had to distance myself.”

“Broken heart?”

“Not in the classic way. It was an amicable split.” Lexa got up and picked up her and Clarke’s plates and took them to the kitchen. She put them in the sink and went back to the table. She sat on one of the chairs closer to Clarke.

“Doesn’t mean your heart can’t be broken.” Clarke pulled her chair even closer to Lexa’s and threw her legs over Lexa’s.

“Maybe a bit.”

“What happened?”

“We ran out of passion.”

“You, of all people, ran out of passion?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Lexa ran her hands from Clarke’s knees down to her ankles and back up.

“You don’t like the type.”

“Is that supposed to be a compliment or an insult?”

“I’d never insult you,” Clarke smirked.

“It’s was a mutual thing, we both got tangled in things that drew us a bit away from each other,” Lexa said. “But like I said, amicable, and we are still friends.”

“But you needed a distance?”

“Yes.”

“Hm.”

“Hm what?”

“I miss your bed.”

“You miss my bed?,” Lexa chuckled.

“I want my dessert.”

Lexa never knew how much she liked not being in control until Clarke started taking it.

“I could spend hours kissing every part of you.” Clarke was on top of her for what seemed like hours to Lexa. She was aching for Clarke to stop doing what she was doing and start doing something else.

“It already feels like hours.”

“Impatient are we?”

“Just do something.”

“Something like this?” Clarke pushed her hand between their bodies and between Lexa’s legs. She was even more wet than before. When Clarke’s fingers carefully avoided Lexa’s clit she whined and groaned and almost cursed when Clarke slipped one finger inside her. Groans were replaced with moans and Lexa forgot what she wanted to curse for. “Answer me.”

“Yes.” Lexa could no longer hide the desperation in her voice.

“Okay then,” Clarke smiled as she crawled down Lexa’s body. She worked her mouth over her nipples, her stomach, never stopping for too long deciding she tortured her enough. She licked from the top of her pussy, feeling Lexa’s hips rise in anticipation. Lexa spread her legs wider and Clarke, with a smile on her face, started to kiss her inner thighs, biting every time she could. She loved the way Lexa’s body shuddered in response to her every touch. “You smell almost better than you taste.”

“Please Clarke.”

It was the pleading that made Clarke lose control and give up on taking things slow. She pushed her hands under Lexa’s ass and lifted her up, closer to her mouth. She licked her from the bottom to the top. Then again. And again. Each time taking longer time until finally closing her mouth around her clit. Lexa was so turned on from all the teasing Clarke had done prior that she almost came the second Clarke flicked her tongue over her clit.

“Not yet baby,” Clarke made sure she knew she wasn’t yet going to give her that pleasure. Her tongue went down between Lexa’s inner and outer lips, switching between licking and sucking. Lexa’s hand in Clarke’s hair pushed her down lower, giving her the idea of what she wanted. And Clarke took mercy. She licked up and down and around her opening before sliding her tongue inside her and letting her ride her face. When Lexa’s hips became too frantic Clarke made sure to push her down on the mattress and far from her mouth. “Greedy,” Clarke said with her finger slowly going in and out of Lexa, massaging her inner walls. “God look at you,” she slipped another finger and watched as Lexa melted under her. “I think you’ve deserved to come.” She put her mouth back on Lexa’s clit, licking around it and flicking over it. Once Clarke got the rhythm that turned Lexa’s whimpers into loud moans she started fucking her faster, both with her tongue and her fingers.

Within minute Lexa was a shaking mess. Clarke slowed down but didn’t stop until Lexa’s contractions stopped.

“Can we do that again?,” Clarke asked, her cheek leaned on Lexa’s thigh.

“In a minute.”


	12. Chapter 12

Lexa’s breath hitched when she saw Clarke in nothing but her shirt, buttons halfway done, hanging loose on her shoulders. Clarke smiled at her, the type of smile that Lexa knew was about to give her a lot of pleasure and even more trouble. When Clarke got to her she ran her hands up her sides before pushing Lexa against the wall behind her. Her hands went down her shirt, over her boobs, then under it, scratching her abs. “You like that?,” Clarke asked when Lexa’s muscles twitched under her fingers. “I know you do,” her mouth was below Lexa’s ear, unfortunately for Lexa it was still just a promise of something that was to come. Lexa brought her hands up to Clarke’s neck and pulled her head in front of hers. She leaned forward and licked Clarke’s lower lip, slowly and faintly. Clarke’s hands went down to Lexa’s hips and pushed her further into the wall with the weight of her own body. “I’m gonna have fun with you tonight,” Clarke whispered against Lexa’s lips. “So much fun.” 

Lexa opened her eyes when she couldn’t feel Clarke’s body pressed into hers. “Where are you going?,” she asked when she saw Clarke go into Lexa’s bedroom.

“Come,” Clarke smiled coyly. Lexa followed focusing hard on her breathing and not on the fact that the shirt was covering only half of Clarke’s ass, or the fact that it rode up even higher when she was walking. “Sit on that couch, please,” Clarke said while she rummaged through her bag. She looked up and saw Lexa still standing. “Please,” she said again. Lexa sat down in the couch that was in the corner of her room, next to a window and opposite her bed. A couple of moments later Clarke turned around with a tie and two scarfs in her hands. She threw scarfs on the bed and took black tie with her. Lexa was too busy not drooling at the sight in front of her to think what the scarfs were for. “I bet there’s a million and one thing going through that pretty head of yours right now.” Clarke put the tie around her head and stood between Lexa’s legs. She leaned down, put her hands next to where Lexa was holding tight onto the couch. “Don’t move. Not yet,” Clarke ran her hands up and down Lexa’s thighs, made her squirm before anything even began. Clarke’s ass that she could see in the mirror on the other side of the room over Clarke’s shoulder, nipples poking through shirt that was doing everything but covering the fact that Clarke had nothing under it. 

“Clarke.” 

“No, no, you’re gonna be patient tonight. I’ll make it worth it, I promise.” Clarke climbed up the chair, her knees on Lexa’s sides. She sat as far down Lexa’s legs as she could to put distance between their bodies. “I know how much you love watching me, especially when your fingers are inside me.” Lexa leaned forward, wrapped her hands around Clarke and under her ass. “As much as I love where this could go, I told you to not move,” Clarke pushed her back into chair and put her hands where they were before. “Do you trust me?” 

“Of course I do.”

“Okay, then I’ll take away one thing you love the most.” Clarke took the tie from around her neck and put it around Lexa’s eyes, tying it on the back of her head. “Is this okay? Not too tight?”

Lexa swallowed thickly, she was starting to get the idea of what Clarke had in mind for her that night. “It’s okay.”

“Don’t worry baby, I’ll be in your ear the whole time,” Clarke said before pulling Lexa’s earlobe between her teeth.

“What kind of lap dance is this if there’s no music?,” Lexa tried to play it cool even though she knew very well that Clarke could feel her heart and hear her breathing and see her squirming. 

“Who said anything about a lap dance?”

Clarke began to unbutton Lexa’s shirt. Starting at the top and slowly moving her way down. After every button she undid, Clarke made sure to slightly graze the skin behind it that was already burning with desire. When she reached the last one, she pushed the shirt aside. “You’re driving me crazy, you know that right? There’s only one thing I can think about when you’re around me. About your hands on my body,” Clarke’s own went down and squeezed Lexa’s boobs, “your lips,” she said before nibbling Lexa’s jaw, “your fingers,” she grinding into Lexa’s crotch. Clarke put her hands on the seat behind Lexa’s head and grinded her hips in slow circles. Lexa was aching to touch her. The pace was slow and torturous and the fact that she couldn’t see or touch was driving her insane. “I’m so wet I might even ruin your pants baby.” All of Lexa’s senses were under attack. Not being able to see made her focus on every little sound Clarke made. From the whimpers to low moans to shallow breaths she could feel on her neck. “Do you wanna feel it? Taste me?”

“Yes.”

“So eager,” Clarke chuckled, never stopping the slow grinding on Lexa’s lap. “But not yet,” she whispered. “First I wanna be sure that this will be the only thing you’ll be able to think about when you see me next time. Alone or in lecture,” Lexa’s hips bucked up and her fingers dug further into the couch. “As you try to hold it together and do your job while you know I’m there, just a couple of feet away, wet from thinking about you.”

“Clarke.” Lexa wanted it to come out as a warning, but it was closer to a plead. 

“Will you be able to hold off or you’d want me to bed over your desk, wet and needy, at your mercy.” The strangled groan Clarke heard from Lexa must have made her proud. “Imagine how good I’d look,” Clarke took Lexa’s hand in hers and guided her between her legs. “How good I’d feel.” She moaned when Lexa’s fingers got to the wetness between her legs. “Do you want your fingers inside me baby?” Clarke’s hips were now grinding on Lexa’s hand, far from slow and far from silent. Lexa could hear how wet Clarke was, she could feel it and she could smell it. 

“Yes, please,” Lexa said. 

“Just one.” Clarke moaned, obscenely, when Lexa’s finger was inside her. “You feel so good baby, so fucking good,” she let Lexa fuck her, but not for long. She pulled Lexa’s finger out with something between a whimper and a groan, and put it in Lexa’s mouth. “Good?,” she cooed in Lexa’s ear.

“So fucking good,” Lexa said. 

“Make me come baby,” Clarke whispered. It was all Lexa needed to hear for her hand to go back between Clarke’s legs. Clarke moaned when the skilled fingers went down her slit before Lexa buried them deep inside her. The other hand tugged down at Clarke’s hair and pushed her head in front of her own.

“Kiss me,” Lexa said. She pushed the palm of her hand up and felt Clarke shudder in her arms when it rubbed against her clit. 

Clarke teasingly licked Lexa’s lower lip before capturing it between hers and pulling. “I said make me come.”

“Turn around.”

“What?”

“Turn around and lean back.

Lexa felt cold air replace Clarke’s body for a moment when she got up. Soon her back was pressed against Lexa’s front and her ass was pushing in her crotch. First thing Lexa did was unbutton the rest of Clarke’s shirt and grab her boobs. She twisted the nipple between her fingers and listened as Clarke’s moans filled the room. “Lift your legs up next to mine. And spread them wide.” Lexa’s hand went down Clarke’s stomach and between her legs, there was no point teasing Clarke anymore. They both wanted the same thing. Her lips found the spot on Clarke’s neck that made her eyes roll in the back of her head. She sucked on it as her fingers rolled over Clarke’s clit.

“Don’t stop,” Clarke said. Lexa pressed her fingers harder on Clarke’s clit and started to rub faster. She could tell when Clarke was close. Her moans would get more breathy, her hips more erratic and she’d always hold tight on any part of Lexa’s body she could grab. Before Lexa could even think about stopping, or even doing something else, Clarke’s convulsed as the waves of orgasm went through her. The fact that Lexa couldn’t see it was what riled her up the most. “That was so fucking good,” Clarke said after her heart went back to semi normal.

“Can I take it off now?” Lexa hoped Clarke would say yes, that she’d be able to take off the tie off of her eyes and see what her touch was doing to Clarke. 

“Oh no, we are just getting started.”

Lexa groaned. “Clarke.”

“Shhh,” Clarke got up and took Lexa’s hands in hers. She pulled her up to her feet. “Let’s take this off.” Clarke took off Lexa’s shirt then her pants. “You still trust me?”

“Yes Clarke.” 

“Good.” Clarke put her hands around Lexa’s back, unhooked her bra and let it drop to the floor. “You are so beautiful.” Everything Clarke did was over amplified thanks to the fact that Lexa couldn’t see her or know what she was going to do next. The kisses she felt and Clarke’s mouth going down her body, lower and lower, drove her crazy. “And so wet. I bet there’s one thing you really really want right now. Hm baby? I bet it’s my mouth you want.” Lexa knew Clarke was on her knees, she could feel her breath on her thighs, the warmth that made the fire in her stomach grow higher and higher. “Or my fingers?” When Clarke ran her hands from Lexa’s knees up to her hips Lexa thought she was gonna pass out. She lost track of how long it had been since Clarke started the game they were playing, but she knew she needed just a touch, just a second, to tip her over the edge. Clarke must have known the same because she was careful with where and how she touched her. Avoiding all the spots where Lexa wanted her. Then Clarke’s hands were on her sides, brushing the side of her boobs. “Sit down,” she briefly kissed Lexa before she pushed her on the bed. “Move up.” When her head hit the pillow, Lexa felt Clarke get on top of her. Clarke took her right hand and pulled it over her head. She felt something silky getting wrapped around her wrist and then her wrist tied to the bedpost. “Still okay?” Clarke’s mouth was inches away from her own. Lexa nodded, probably a bit too eager since it earned her a chuckle and a kiss in return. “Good.” Clarke then took her left hand and tied it the same way as she did her right. “I don’t even know where to start.” Clarke’s finger circled around Lexa’s lips then down over her chin and neck.

“Just start.” Lexa heard Clarke’s chuckle. “Please,” she hoped that would make Clarke do whatever she wanted to do at least a bit faster. Because Lexa was dying for Clarke’s touch.

Clarke wanted to do everything at once, kiss and touch and make Lexa lose her mind and sense of self. But she also wanted to go slow, take her time. Make Lexa lose her mind in a different way. Make her remember and never forget. She started with her neck, sucking and soothing with her tongue. She knew on any other day Lexa would have warned her about being careful, but not that time. Every time Clarke sucked harder, Lexa moaned louder and arched her back up to feel Clarke’s skin on her own. Clarke trailed kisses down along her collarbone and between her breasts. She flicked her tongue over Lexa’s nipple and heard her tug hard at the constraints holding her wrists. 

“Fuck,” Lexa said when Clarke’s mouth was wrapped around her nipple. “Fuck Clarke.” The was Lexa’s body restlessly moved under her made her even more determined to take her time. She softly kissed Lexa’s stomach, licked down her navel, careful not to go too low. Even though it took everything she had to not just give in. 

“I want you to remember every second of this,” the tip of Clarke’s tongue licked around Lexa’s belly button then all the way down to the brown patch of hair. “You look even better than you smell and you smell fucking perfect.”

“Clarke please,” Lexa pushed her hips up, hoping to find Clarke’s mouth. 

“What do you hate more? The fact that you can’t see me or touch me?,” Clarke placed soft kisses from Lexa’s belly button to her right hip. “I bet it’s the fact that you can’t put your hand in my hair and push me where you want it.” Lexa pulled her hands again and again not hard enough to loosen the grip on her wrists. “I think you love that I’m in control. That you are at my mercy. That I can do whatever I want.” Clarke lips were now on Lexa’s thighs, her teeth doing the most. “I think I might make myself come looking at you like this.”

“Clarke.”

“Or do you want me to ride your face and make you do it?” Lexa didn’t know on what to focus, Clarke’s fingers scratching lightly her inner thigh or Clarke’s words driving her crazy. The worst best part was the she couldn’t anticipate what Clarke was going to do next. What she least expected was to have Clarke nibbling on her ear again. “Would you like that? My pussy on that pretty face of yours. I know how much you love it.”

“Clarke please,” Lexa said not knowing what she was asking for. She heard sheets being ruffled and then felt Clarke’s legs on her hands.

“Stick your tongue out,” Clarke said. That was when Lexa knew what she had just asked for. She did as she was told and not even a second later she felt Clarke’s clit on her tongue. “Fuck.” Clarke started to roll her hips up and down, in short but fast circles as she rode Lexa’s face. She grabbed the headboard to steady herself. The feelings, tastes and sounds were overwhelming for Lexa. “I’m gonna come.” There was no more sense or rhythm to Clarke’s movements, but it was all the same to Lexa. She thoroughly enjoyed in every second. She wouldn’t mind having Clarke where she was for the rest of the evening. After Clarke’s orgasm came and passed, Clarke went back down and straddled her hips. “Open your mouth.” Lexa hesitated for a moment. “Just open it, trust me.” Clarke softly kissed the corner of Lexa’s mouth before she finally opened it. “Good girl.” Lexa tried her best not to moan. But then, she felt Clarke’s wet finger slowly go over her lower lip. “Wanna suck it clean?” Lexa nodded, it seemed like a less desperate thing to do. “Good job,” Clarke whispered after Lexa licked and sucked her juices off her finger. “I’m gonna give you something for being so good and patient.” The same finger that was just in Lexa’s mouth was now going down between her boobs and down her stomach. Clarke made sure to go around Lexa’s clit, she didn’t want to do that just yet. She circled around Lexa’s opening before sinking it inside. Lexa’s walls tightened around her fingers, so did the muscles in her stomach. She cried out in pleasure. “Did you just come?” 

“Fuck,” Lexa breathed out.

“You did? Fuck Lexa.”

“Sorry.”

“I’m gonna make the next one much more memorable.” Lexa was still coming down from her high when she felt Clarke part her lips with her tongue and slowly lick around and over them. The vibrations from Clarke’s moans got Lexa soon close to the same point where she was a couple of minutes ago. Clarke perfectly balanced walking on the line between pain and pleasure, replacing soft licking with sucking, teasing Lexa until it all felt like one and overrode every other feeling. 

“Please Clarke.”

“What? You want more?,” Clarke said with her finger going around Lexa’s clit. “Words please,” she said after Lexa just groaned. 

“Yes, I want more.”

“More of my fingers or my mouth?”

“Clarke please.”

“You just have to say what you want.”

“Both, I want both, please.” Lexa cried out at the first touch of Clarke’s mouth. She wanted it to last forever but she felt her orgasm start to build again. Clarke took her time tasting every part of her and when she slipped a finger inside her Lexa felt like she was going to pass out from the overwhelming feeling of pleasure she felt. When Clarke pressed her tongue on her clit Lexa came for the second time that night and she knew it wasn’t the last one either. Clarke’s touch was softer but her tongue was still swirling around Lexa’s clit, gently over it. “Don’t stop,” Lexa said. Instead of stopping Clarke slipped one more finger inside her and started to slowly pump in and out of her. When she wrapped her mouth around Lexa’s clit and sucked on it gently Lexa came for the third time. Her muscles twitched and twitched and Clarke kept constant pressure on her clit until the twitching stopped. 

A couple of moments later Clarke was kissing her thighs, softer than before. Then her stomach and boobs, her neck and finally her lips. She pulled the tie from her eyes and smiled at her. “Okay?,” she asked when Lexa opened her eyes.

“More than.”

Clarke leaned over her, untied one then the other hand. Lexa didn’t even care to move them from above her head. “Exhausted,” Clarke smiled smugly. “I hope I gave you something good to think about, reconsider some of the rules you put between us.”

“My brain is all gooey right now, I can’t think of something smart.”

“We should do this more often then.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any and all mistakes


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know it's been almost two months.  
> forgive me, i don't know what this is

Usually after her lectures Lexa would stay behind her desk, either answering questions some of the students might have had or catching up on work. She had half an hour of free time before her next lecture was due and it was easier to spend the time there than to go back to her office.

Clarke was usually the first one to leave, but that time she stayed in her seat, waiting for everyone to leave before she got up. Lexa knew that meant trouble.

“Ms Griffin.” Lexa didn’t know if she should be looking at Clarke coming her way or around her to see if anyone else was still in the room.

“I love when you call me that,” Clarke walked all the way around Lexa’s desk and stood next to her leaning back on it.

“Clarke, what are you doing?”

“Talking.” Clarke smiled and looked down to where Lexa’s hand was on the desk. She drew a line around it with her finger.

Lexa quickly pulled the hand off of desk. “Clarke.”

“I didn’t touch you.”

“That doesn’t matter. Anyone can walk in.”

“And see me being a great student, just talking to the professor when we could be doing something much better if you ask me.”

Lexa heard yelling outside and looked at the door. It was just someone passing by, but by the time she focused her attention back to what was happening in front of her Clarke got closer than she was before. “Clarke.”

“If you say my name like that once more I’ll stop being nice.”

“You can’t do that here.”

“I can’t do what here?”

“You know what.”

“But I don’t.” Clarke smiled and crossed her hands on her chest. “It’s not my fault you can’t seem to stop thinking about _that_.”

Lexa cleared her throat and looked away. “I’m not thinking about anything.”

“I had a really nice dream last night after you were so mean to me. Do you wanna hear about it?”

“I have a feeling you’re gonna tell me no matter what I say.”

“Oh, no, if you don’t want then I won’t.” They were playing a game. Cat and mouse, push and pull. Lexa didn’t want to be the one to push and Clarke was sure she was going to win.

“Clarke.” Clarke never knew one word could send shivers down her spine and set the fire in her stomach the way Lexa saying her name did. She pushed her legs closer together and Lexa’s eyes darkened.

“I warned you I’ll stop being nice,” she tried to stay up front in the game they were playing but one look at Lexa showed her it was a game she already lost.

“What will you do?” The hand that was a couple of minutes ago on the desk behind Clarke, the one Lexa hid hoping Clarke wouldn’t find it, was now on Clarke’s calf. She clenched her thighs when the hand went up higher. “Don’t do that,” Lexa said. “You don’t get to do that.” Lexa’s hand was on Clarke’s inner thigh, pushing her legs apart.

That time Clarke was the one looking at the door. “What are you doing Lexa?”

“I thought you wanted this.”

“Yeah but-”

“Too bad you are not wearing a skirt today.” And just like that Lexa was no longer touching her.

“Lexa.”

“Yes Clarke?”

“I thought you always finish what you start.”

“But I didn’t start anything,” Lexa got up from her chair. “You think I started something?” She was too close for Clarke to hear or care what she was saying. The hand on her thigh left her mouth dry. “Clarke?”

“Even if I say please?”

Lexa chewed on her inner cheek. “Rules exist for a reason.”

“I can make it a really good one. Worth breaking a rule or two.”

“I doubt.”

“Is that a dare?”

“You can beg on your knees and it would still be a no.”

“Wanna try that?”

“Clarke.” Lexa put her hand on Clarke’s hip to make sure she stays in place.

“You are the one giving me ideas,” Clarke licked her lips. “But if I go down on my knees then I’m gonna be doing something other than begging. But you’d like it just as much. I promise.”

“So brave.”

“If you won’t fuck me here, you won’t fuck me at all.”

Lexa smiled. “Oh baby, we both know that’s a lie.”

“Is it?”

“We both know I can get you on your knees any time I want.”

“I’m not so sure about that.”

“I am.”

“Well, I wasn’t the one on my knees last night.”

Lexa shook her head. “What exactly are you trying to accomplish here Clarke?,” she said. “We’ve been over this already.”

“I want to have you bend me over and fuck me.”

“I bet that was your dream. You bent over my desk and my fingers deep inside you.”

“Not your fingers,” Clarke licked her lips. “Something bigger.”

Clarke could swear she heard Lexa moan. “And how exactly would that work?”

“Early in the morning in your office. Or late afternoon after I’ve known you’ve been thinking about it all day,” Clarke smirked. “Or back at your place. I’m not picky.”

“Is that so?”

“Your eyes are betraying you.”

“And what’s that supposed to mean?”

“I mean I now know what you’ll be thinking about for the rest of the day.”

Lexa smiled. Her hand was still on Clarke’s hip, her thumb gently rubbing the tiny part of Clarke’s skin under her shirt. “What if I say I can make your dream come through?”

“What about rules?”

“Fuck rules.”

Clarke laughed. She cupped Lexa’s face with her hands. “That’s just horny you talking.”

“I think best when I’m horny.”

“Somehow I doubt that.”

“I think I have a great track record.”

“I mean I’m not complaining, I wouldn’t have nothing against you fucking me here and now, even if it’s _just_ your fingers,” Clarke said and dropped her hands from Lexa’s face down across her shoulders and arms to her wrists. “But I think you might not like it after it’s finished.”

“There’s nothing I like more than my fingers inside you.”

“God, Lexa.”

“And I’m pretty sure if you were wearing a skirt they would’ve already been inside you.”

“Lexa,” Clarke whined.

“Yes.”

“Stop saying stuff like that.”

“I thought you wanted it,” Lexa smirked. “Even if it’s _just_ my fingers.”

“I think you are creative enough to be able to fuck me even if I’m not wearing a skirt. If you want it that bad.”

“I am.”

“Then I guess you don’t want it that bad.”

“Careful Clarke or you’ll get in trouble.”

“I love trouble.”

“Yeah,” Lexa tighten her grip on Clarke’s hips. “I know you would love this.”

“Just like I know you won’t do it.”

“It will only make tonight sweeter.”

“Hm.”

“My place at 7,” Lexa said. “I’ll make sure to make all your dreams come true.”

“You better, because I’m already wet.”

“Good.”

* * *

If Clarke cared she would’ve probably be embarrassed to admit she was counting down the minutes till 7. It was the promise that made her skin tingle and her panties wet.

“You are early,” Lexa said when she opened the door. It was 6.30pm. Clarke was really early.

“I thought you wouldn’t care.”

“And here I was thinking you were impatient.”

“Nice to see you too,” Clarke said. Lexa just smiled and pulled her into her arms and kissed her. It was soft and teasing, it was Lexa’s way of saying I dare you to try something. Her hands were under Clarke’s shirt the second she felt Clarke’s tongue on her lips. “And you say I’m impatient.”

“I’m not hiding just how impatient I am.”

The next time they stopped kissing was when Lexa’s legs hit the couch. She sat down and left Clarke standing in front of her.

“So,” Clarke said looking down at her.

“So.”

“I can do this all night.”

“I doubt that,” Lexa smiled.

“Then do something.”

“I thought you liked taking charge.”

“Lexa.”

“Come here.” Lexa pulled Clarke on top of her. Clarke knew and liked how to take charge, but when she slowly grinded on Lexa’s lap and felt something different, new, under her, she lost the ability to think and the desire to take charge. “Did you think I lied?,” Lexa whispered in her ear. “It’s not exactly the same but I think this is better as I can be as loud as you want,” Lexa said. “Even though I’d love to see you try be quiet.” Clarke tried to grind again but Lexa’s hands on her hips held her firmly. “Are you wet?”

“See it for yourself.”

“I like the attitude.” Lexa slipped her hand in Clarke’s pants and over her panties. “Hm so wet.” Clarke tried her best to not moan, she didn’t want to give Lexa that pleasure, not yet. “Good girl.” Lexa knew which buttons to push to get what she wanted and Clarke couldn’t help but moan and roll her hips harder down into her. “And needy.”

“It’s your fault.”

“Is it now?”

Clarke tried to grind down again but Lexa was still holding her hips, not letting her move the way she wanted. “Do you want me to beg?,” she asked, already desperate. No one other than Lexa was able to get her to that point in such a short time and with almost nothing done to her.

“Something like that.”

“Please.”

“I do like that,” Lexa smiled. “But you said something earlier today that I can’t stop thinking about.”

“And what’s that?”

“I want you on your knees.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes baby. But first we have to take all this clothes you have.” Lexa took Clarke’s shirt first. Her bra followed quickly after. But she didn’t touch, only watched. “Up,” she said and Clarke obliged getting off her lap and on her feet. Lexa pulled her sweats down and her panties with them. Clarke was naked and all she wanted was to get Lexa naked and on top of her.

“What about you?,” she asked.

“Not yet,” Lexa smiled and that was when Clarke knew it was going to be a long night for her. “Now. Where were we?” Lexa said leaning back and spreading her legs. Clarke got on her knees without being told what to do. She could see in the way Lexa was looking at her that it took everything in her power to not pull her up and fuck her. “Good girl.”

“Do you want me to-”

“No, baby, it’s about what you want.” Lexa leaned forward, she put her hand on Clarke’s neck and kissed her. “So what do you want?”

“You know what I want.”  
“Don’t be shy now. Tell me.”

“I want you inside me.”

Lexa leaned more and her hand went down, never touching Clarke until it got between her legs. It was soft and gentle at first and the first touch nearly killed Clarke. “You are so wet baby. Dripping,” Lexa’s fingers went up and down Clarke’s slit. She was wet, more than she could handle. She spent the whole day thinking about Lexa between her legs, doing her things only Lexa could, taking her places only Lexa could. She couldn’t keep quiet when Lexa slipped a finger inside her. “Like this baby?,” Lexa said in her ear but all that Clarke could focus on was how good Lexa’s finger felt inside her.

“Yes.”

“Only that?”

“Yes,” Clarke said without thinking. All she wanted was for Lexa to speed up or add another finger.

“You didn’t have to get on your knees for that.” Then she got another finger. “But I thought you wanted something else.”

“I do,” Clarke quickly said. Her mind hazy and her thoughts scattered, but she remembered what Lexa was hiding behind the baggy pants she was wearing.

“Yeah?” It was so easy to get lost in the way Lexa was making her feel. With every gasp and muffled moan Clarke was closer to losing it completely. “Clarke, you okay?”

“Mhm,” Clarke was only partially aware of what Lexa was asking her. The fingers going in and out of her were her only concern. She wanted Lexa to speed up, to press her palm on her clit, she needed to feel more.

“Look at me.”

“Hmm,” Clarke’s eyes stayed closed her hips slowly bucking in ryhthym with Lexa’s fingers.

“Clarke. Look at me.” Clarke opened her eyes and looked at Lexa. “Is this all you want?”

“Yes. No,” she said. “Please.”

“Please what?” Lexa’s fingers were no longer inside her but over and around Clarke’s clit. Excruciatingly slow. “You feel so good baby,” Lexa cooed in Clarke’s ear. “I could spend all day between your legs. And I think you know it,” Clarke dug her fingers in Lexa’s thighs. Even with as slow as Lexa was going, Clarke was getting close to the edge. “That’s why you are always teasing me in the places you know you shouldn’t.” Then the fingers were back inside her. She couldn’t hold her moans that time. “That’s why you are pushing for me to lose control.” Then back on Clarke’s clit. “But it’s nice to know I can have you wherever I want.”

“Lexa please.”

“Come up here,” Lexa leaned back and gently pulled Clarke on her feet and guided her on her lap. “Do you think you are wet enough?”

“Yes,” Clarke nodded.

“Love the enthusiasm.”

“Stop talking and-”

“No. The more impatient you are the longer it will take.”

“Lexa.”

“I know you like being bossy and that I sometimes let you, but that’s not how tonight will go.”

“Don’t you want to hear me scream?”

“I will.” Lexa lowered her pants and pulled out a purple dildo. “Are you just gonna stare at it?,” Lexa asked after Clarke didn’t make a sound or moved.

“No.” Clarke first pulled Lexa’s pants all the way down and then got back on top of her. She let Lexa drag the dildo through her folds, shivering when she pressed it on her clit. “If at any point you are not comfortable just say a word and we will stop. Okay?”

“Yes.”

Lexa let Clarke decide how fast and deep that first couple of thrusts would be. She held her hands on Clarke’s hips and just watched. “Good?,” she asked and got a moan and a sloppy kiss. And then when Clarke started to roll her hips faster Lexa stopped her. “No, not that fast baby. Hold still for a second.” Lexa’s hand went between their bodies and her finger pressed gently on Clarke’s clit. She started to move her hips again. “Don’t move Clarke.”

“Then you do it.”

“I can make you not move or you can listen. What’s it gonna be?”

“I won’t move.”

“Good girl.” Lexa started to roll her finger over Clarke’s clit, every time she went over it her movements got a little faster. “You must be so pent up, thinking all day about this,” Lexa’s mouth was on Clarke’s neck, her tongue going up and down her jaw. “How does it feel baby?”

“Good.” Clarke didn’t know on what she was supposed to concentrate but she knew it was good, too good, and that she hoped Lexa wasn’t going to stop. With any of the three things making her mind foggy.

“Only good?”

“So good. Please don’t stop.”

“I won’t baby. You’ll come as many times as you want but it will be the way I want it.”

“Fuck.”

“Come for me baby.” The words set off what the actions built up. Lexa’s words were always enough to get Clarke over that line between almost there and body pulsating toes curling and mind going empty. “Good girl.” Two words Clarke loved hearing Lexa say the most. “You okay?,” Lexa softly kissed the corner of Clarke’s mouth before she finally opened her eyes.

“More than,” Clarke said.

Lexa brought her hand up and licked clean her fingers. “Can’t wait to be done with dinner and have my dessert,” she smiled.

“Then don’t let either get cold,” Clarke smirked.

“I thought that was going to satisfy you for a second.”

“I want more.”

“I know you do,” Lexa smiled. She never stopped kissing Clarke. She moved from her mouth down her neck, her hands went up from Clarke’s hips to her breasts.

“Can I move? Please.”

“You can.” It was slow at first, the way Clarke rolled her hips, almost as slow as Lexa’s tongue going down her body, making sure her lips kiss every part of Clarke’s skin they encountered. But then Lexa’s mouth was wrapped around Clarke’s nipple and Lexa’s fingers were pulling on the other and she lost all restraint she had. “Slow down Clarke.”

“Just a bit more,” Clarke’s grip on Lexa’s neck got harder. “Please.” Lexa didn’t say anything, her tongue went back to setting Clarke’s skin on fire, but her hand went back between Clarke’s legs. She pressed two of her fingers on her clit but didn’t move them. It was enough for Clarke because not even a minute later she came again, harder and louder than before. “I want more,” she whispered in Lexa’s ear, her breathing ragged and her heart beating like crazy. “Please Lexa.” She kissed Lexa’s neck, sucked the soft spot under her ear.

“Get up and get on the couch. Knees and elbows.” Clarke did as she was told. She pushed her ass up in the air when she felt Lexa’s hands on her lower back. She expected them to go lower, down to her ass, but they went up to her shoulders and pushed her head down. “We can do that,” she shivered when she felt Lexa’s warm breath on her neck. Lexa started slow, giving Clarke chance to get used to it. “Is that good baby?”

“So good.”

“You want faster?”

“Please.” Each thrust after that got harder and faster and Clarke’s moans louder. The hand that Lexa kept steady on Clarke’s hip was not on her ass. One. Two. Three hits.

“Do you still want more?,” she asked after the fourth.

“Please.” It was after number six that Clarke finally cried out in pleasure and Lexa stopped. She let her ride the wave of pleasure before she pulled out and took off the strap on, tossing it to the side. She started to slowly kiss Clarke’s back, up her spine and to her neck. “Hi,” she pulled her hair to the side and kissed her cheek.

Clarke chuckled. “Hi to you too.”

“You okay? I got a bit rough there at the end.”

“I’m perfect.”

“That’s good to hear,” Lexa kissed her cheek once again. “Chinese or pizza?”

“What about your desert?” Clarke turned around to her back to be able to look at Lexa.

“I feel like I should give you a bit of time to recover,” she said. “And I’m hungry but I’m still counting on getting my desert later.”

“Pizza.”

“Good,” Lexa leaned down and kissed her. “You’re so pretty,” she whispered against Clarke’s lips.

“You’re not so bad yourself.”

“Thanks,” Lexa grinned.

“I should probably put some clothes on.”

“Or you can stay like that.”

“I bet you’d love that.”

“I can promise you that you also wouldn’t mind it.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Just because I’m eating my desert later doesn’t mean I can’t spend some time preparing it, making sure it’s just perfect when the time comes,” Lexa smirked.

“I can assure you it’s gonna be perfect even if I have my clothes on.”

“Hm okay,” Lexa said. “I know who to punish if it’s not.”

**Author's Note:**

> thoughts feelings? do you want to see more of this? kudos and comments are much appreciated and a great way to show me if it's a yay or nay
> 
> i'm also on tumblr @ordinarklo
> 
> k bye!


End file.
